Todo Vuelve a Empezar
by purplechik
Summary: Bella y Edward son 2 personas desilusionadas con respecto al amor, por diferentes razones. El por la pérdida de quién creyo su alma gemela; y ella por descubrir que quien amaba no es como en realidad creía. Inspirado en la canción de Luis Fonsi.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

Justo ese día, a esa hora, en esa sala nuestras vidas cambiaron. En el hospital yo trataba de salvar a una de las personas involucradas en el accidente mientras que él veía como se le iba la vida a la persona que él amaba.

"Como saber si una persona es tu alma gemela, y si esa persona muere y encuentras a otra, quién en realidad es tu alma gemela; quién murió o está nueva persona" Edward

"Como afrontar la realidad, de que todos tus sueños y anhelos , son en verdad castillos de arena a la orilla del mar, que con una leve ola todo se derrumbo" Bella


	2. Mi vida es perfecta parte 1

**BPOV**

Beep- beep- beeps ¡El despertador!

Como todas las mañanas me removí en la cama tratando de desperezarme**_, _para empezar mi día. Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en mi recámara, vuelvo la vista a mi reloj y noto que si no me levantó no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo.

Con pasos inseguros me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el café para comenzar el día. Luego me adentro en el baño y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, la imagen reflejada no era ni alentadora, ni decepcionante. Mi piel es blanca como el marfil, mi cabello castaño, largo y un poco ondulado y mis ojos cafés oscuros; sin gran admiración. Me despego de esa imagen para adentrarme en la ducha, y así comenzar con mi rutina diaria; luego de estar vestida y desayunar salgo del departamento para dirigirme al trabajo.

Mientras me dirijo al trabajo, en mi audi TT azul, recuerdo como fue la primera vez que llegue a esas puertas de cristal para mi entrevista…

_Flashback_

_Apenas habían pasado 2 meses desde que había terminado mi especialización en neurocirugía, cuando me llamaron desde el __**Hospital **__**Mercy West de Seattle**__, no cabía de la felicidad de saber que podría trabajar __en un hospital en tan poco tiempo._

_Cuando me aceptaron me sentía extasiada de felicidad e inmediatamente llamé a mi mejor amiga, Alice_

_-Bella- me saludo mi amiga apenas me contesto._

_-¡Oh Alice!, no adivinas, estoy que ni yo misma me lo creo- le dije_

_-Mira que si eres tonta, yo te dije que lo ibas a conseguir, obvio eras la mejor opción- me respondió_

_- Eso solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga- le replique_

_-¡NO Bella! Es enserio, pero bueno no vale la pena discutir, más bien tenemos que celebrar este acontecimiento. Y ya sabes muy bien que llego a tu depa para prepararte._

_-¡Sí Ali ya lo sé! Bueno te dejo que tengo que llamar a mi madre._

_-Bueno bye amiga nos vemos más tarde- se despidió y luego cortó._

_Ni modo sabía que me tocaba una sesión de Barbie Bella, pero andaba tan feliz que ni eso lo iba a evitar. De por sí, siempre que mi amiga me arreglaba quedaba muy bien, no por nada es una diseñadora de moda tan reconocida._

_Fin Flashback_

Aún después de 3 meses de trabajar aquí, mi alegría no había disminuido; y es que el hecho de que yo Isabella Marie Swan pudiese hacer la diferencia, el poder ayudar a salvar una vida me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Al llegar al hospital, fui al locker a guardar mis cosas, cuando mi celular sonó; al ver la pantalla una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Bueno- contesté

-Hablo con la doctora más hermosa que se haya visto- respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí ja ja ja - no pude evitar reír- y yo hablo con el hombre más atento y hermoso- respondí

-Claro amor- me contesto James entre risas

- Y eso una llamada tan temprano- le pregunté, si bien mi veía y habla con mi novio diario, el nunca se levantaba antes de las 8 de la mañana.

- Es que tengo una junta muy importante temprano y aproveche para llamarte e invitarte a cenar esta noche- me respondió

James y yo llevábamos saliendo durante 2 meses, lo conocí el día que salí a celebrar que me habían aceptado en el hospital. El trabajaba en una empresa de Telecomunicaciones, y su trabajo era muy importante; ya que trabajaba en el área de mercadeo por lo que esta junta, solo significaba una cosa ¡clientes nuevos!

-Ah me parece genial y ¿a qué hora nos vemos?- le dije

- Paso por ti a las 7 Bella

-Está bien estaré lista y te dejo porque tengo que ponerme a trabajar

-Ok Bella nos vemos esta noche ¡Te quiero!

-Igual yo ¡Bye!

Luego de terminar de hablar con James coloque mi celular en el bolsillo y salí camino a la recepción para recoger los expedientes de los pacientes que debía de ver.

Al llegar a la estación donde estaban las enfermeras me encuentro con Ángela, mi mejor amiga aquí en el hospital.

-Bella ¿cómo estás?- me saludo siempre tan alegre

- Bien Angie y tú- le respondí

- ¡Oh bien!, por cierto ¿tienes planes para esta noche?- me preguntó

-¡Uy! La verdad es que sí acabo de quedar con James

- Oh que lástima, varias chicas quedamos en ir al nuevo lugar que abrieron como a 2 calles de aquí

- Ay no con lo bonito que se ve, pero bueno no importa lo reprogramamos y hasta vamos con Ali.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto salúdala de mi parte porque hace mucho que no la veo.

- Si está bien, te dejo porque por lo visto tengo muchas consultas hoy- le dije mostrándole los expedientes que me extendía una de las enfermeras

- Si tienes razón a mí también me toca ver a muchos niños hoy, más con el clima que hay últimamente

Y así me dirigí a la habitación de mi primer paciente. Aunque Ángela y yo no somos especialistas de la misma rama, desde el primer día que comencé a trabajar aquí nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

**Ángela POV**

Como todas las mañanas me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras a recoger los expedientes de los pacientes que me toca ver hoy, mientras esperaba, llego mi gran amiga Bella; recuerdo el primer día que la vi, ella se notaba una persona tímida, y me hizo recordar cuando al entrar por primera vez al hospital me sentía como perdida, entonces entablamos una conversación, y ahí me entere que ella la nueva de neurocirugía, según me había dicho mi doctor supervisor, ella era muy inteligente y había obtenido grandes recomendaciones. Le comencé a explicar cómo funcionaba todo para que se sintiera un poquito mejor.

Aunque yo soy pediatra, algunas veces coincidíamos en casos y almorzábamos siempre juntas, por lo que nuestra amistad fue creciendo.

-Bella ¿cómo estás?- la salude alegre

- Bien Angie y tú- me respondió en el mismo tono

- ¡Oh bien!, por cierto ¿tienes planes para esta noche?- le pregunte

-¡Uy! La verdad es que sí acabo de quedar con James- al decirlo note cierta alegría en su voz. James era el novio de Bella desde hace un poco más de un mes, yo no lo conozco todavía porque siempre que intentábamos salir se presentaba algún percance.

- Oh que lástima, varias chicas quedamos en ir al nuevo lugar que abrieron como a 2 calles de aquí

- Ay no con lo bonito que se ve, pero bueno no importa lo reprogramamos y hasta vamos con Ali.

Al recordar a mi otra amiga Alice, me dio tanta alegría, hace bastante que no la veía, yo la conocí por Bella; ya que ellas eran compañeras en el instituto.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto salúdala de mi parte porque hace mucho que no la veo.

- Si está bien, te dejo porque por lo visto tengo muchas consultas hoy- le dije mostrándole los expedientes que me extendía una de las enfermeras

- Si tienes razón a mí también me toca ver a muchos niños hoy, más con el clima que hay últimamente- me despedí y me fui.

* * *

**Bueno está es mi primera historia, se aceptan comentarios, críticas, ideas... en fin de todo solo espero que no sean muy duras y duros por ser la primera...**

**En el siguiente cápitulo será la aparición de nuestro amado protagonista!**


	3. Mi vida es perfecta parte 2

**Edward POV**

Brr-brr-brr

¡Oh mi celular! A tientas en la oscuridad busco en la repisa.

-¿Sí?- contesto

-Hola Dr. Cullen, lo llamaba para avisarle que uno de sus pacientes acaba de ser ingresado por problemas respiratorios-

-Gracias Anne, enseguida estoy ahí

Me levante para quitar los restos de sueño y mire hacia la derecha, ahí tendida se encontraba mi esposa, Tania, siempre tan hermosa, con su cabellera rubia rojiza y su piel nívea.

- Tanya- la llamé

- Sí- me dijo todavía un poco dormida y tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

-Tengo que salir un paciente acaba de ser ingresado en el hospital

- Sí lo sé Ed, ya vete. Te veo más tarde, ve con cuidado- me dijo mientras yo terminaba de alistarme.

- Entonces te veo más tarde- y con un beso en su frente me despedí.

Baje hasta el sótano del edificio donde se encontraba nuestro apartamento, y subí a mi Volvo para encaminarme al hospital. Al introducirme en el hospital ya casi arreglado con la bata y todo, Anne me espera para recibir mis cosas y darme el informe.

- ¡Dr. Cullen!- cada vez que me llamaban así, no podía reprimir la sonrisa que se formaba en mi cara, ya que instintivamente me ponía a buscar a mi padre.

- Hola Anne, ahora si dime quien fue el ingresado y su condición- le conteste a la enfermera.

- ¡Oh doctor! Es Garret- Garret es un niño que padece de asma; pero en casos de mucho estrés o ansiedad, puede ser muy peligroso- Se encuentra estable ahora en la habitación 221- me informo la enfermera.

- Gracias Anne, iré a verlo ahora mismo- le informe y me retire rápidamente en dirección a la habitación.

Desde que iba al instituto deseaba ser médico, pero hasta que estuve en 3º año de medicina general, supe que quería ser pediatra.

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba en el parque cerca de mi apartamento, esperando a __Tanya__, con quien en ese momento estaba empezando a salir. Mientras la esperaba veía a 2 niños jugar a perseguirse, de pronto la niña subió a un árbol para que el otro pequeño no la alcanzará, pero por subir de prisa resbaló cayendo del árbol; corrí tan rápido que ya estaba casi llegando al lado de los 2 niños._

_-Sophie- oí como la llamaba el otro niño_

_La niña alzó su vista al niño con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Alex- respondió la niña con la voz entrecortada y dejando escapar las lágrimas a través de su cara._

_Yo ya había llegado hasta donde ellos por lo que me aproxime a la pequeña._

_- Hola me llamó Edward, soy doctor, ¿puedo ver que te pasó?- me presente y le pregunte, para que tuviera un poco de confianza._

_La niña que se encontraba con sus brazos alrededor del niño, volvió su carita llena de lágrimas, y me vio por un momento, luego extendió su brazo hacia a mi._

_Con cuidado vi su brazo, y aunque la caída fue un poco fuerte, solo tenía unos raspones y tal vez se le haría un morete o 2._

_- Ya veo- le dije- Estás un poco lastimada, pero tranquila no te rompiste el brazo._

_- En serio- me dijo la niña y en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Sí solo déjame ir a mi auto por el botiquín que anda ahí- les dije y me levante._

_Fui hasta mi auto y volví a donde los niños._

_- Bueno pequeña, déjame ver otra vez el brazo, para limpiar los pequeños cortes que tienes- le dije a la niña_

_La niña estiró su brazo, saque la gasa del botiquín y limpie las cortadas, la niña mientras apretaba la manita del niño, cuando termine le sople para que le refrescara y le puse la curita._

_- Ya está- les indique_

_-Gracias señor- me dijo la niña_

_- Un placer pequeña, pero llámame Edward._

_- OK, Edward gracias, o por cierto yo soy Sophie y el es mi hermano Alex- me dijo la pequeña_

_-Bueno es un placer Sophie, Alex- hice una inclinación con la cabeza- ya pueden seguir jugando_

_- ¿En serio?- dijo el pequeño Alex- Y Sophie- preguntó_

_-Sí, ella estará bien solo deben tener cuidado, y alejarse de los árboles- les indique_

_-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana- dijo el pequeño, mientras que la niña se colgó de mi cuello y me dio un gran abrazo, luego se aparto un poco y me dijo "Gracias"_

_- Un placer pequeños- les respondí_

_Cuando vi la sonrisa y los ojitos de Sophie con ese brillo de alegría tan grande, supe que deseaba estudiar esa especialización, yo deseaba ver más las caras de niños sonrientes cuando les dicen que se van a recuperar, o esa fuerza que ponen para recuperarse._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Entre a la habitación de Garret.

- Hola Garret, veo que ya despertaste y estás mejor- le salude

-Hola Edward, si acabo de despertar- me dijo el niño

- Hola Sra. Toscani, ¿como está?- salude a la madre de Garret

-Hola Dr. Cullen, ahora bien por dicha- me dijo volviendo a ver a su hijo- ¿y usted Dr.?

- Bien Sra. ¿Y cuénteme que sucedió?- le pregunte

- ¡Oh! Eso se lo debería contar cierto pequeño- me dijo dando una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo.

- Ah sí- le dije volviéndome hacia Garret- Entonces cuéntame amigo que paso- le pregunte

- Mira Edward, es algo muy cómico si lo ves del lado amable- me respondió

- Bueno trataré, ahora explícame-

- Bueno la cosa está en que 3 compañeros y yo estábamos jugando de pruebas esta tarde, eran como retos, entonces David, uno de mis amigos me reto a que no iba a la casa abandonada a media noche; y yo obvio no iba a quedar como miedoso y le dije que si, entonces a las 12 salí por la ventana , baje por el árbol y camine para encontrarme con mis amigos; el problema es que no llevaba chaqueta y hacia mucho frío, y también que cuando regresábamos lo hicimos corriendo y como comprenderás se me olvido la bomba***, entonces apenas pude llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre- me relato el niño

Yo volví mi vista hacia la madre la cual estaba con los ojos un poco desorbitados, tal vez estaba recordando lo que había sucedido

- Bueno Garret, sabes que 1 de las principales cosas es no agitarse en exceso y menos si andas sin la bomba, debes tener más cuidado te podría haber pasado algo si no hubieses llegado a tiempo a tu casa- le dije

- Sí lo sé Edward lo siento, y te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer hasta asuste a mi madre y esa no era mi intención- me dijo en un tono culposo.

- Esta bien, amigo solo descansa, y más tarde vendré a ver si puedo darte la salida- le dije y luego me volví a su madre.

-Tranquila Sra. Toscani, el está bien solo debe de acordarse de no agitarse demasiado

-Gracias Dr. Cullen, no sabe el susto que me lleve cuando lo vi apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta tratando de respirar- me conto

-Sí Sra. Me puedo imaginar que debe de haber sido impactante, pero usted reacciono bien y por dicha no paso a mayores- le dije

- Bueno Garret me voy a dar una vuelta por el consultorio, y vuelvo dentro de unas horas para ver si puedo darte de alta- le dije al pequeño.

Luego de despedirme del niño y su madre salí rumbo a la estación de enfermeras a buscar a Anne.

-Dr. Cullen- me saludo una voz estridente con un patético intento de sonar seductor. No tenía que volverme para saber de quién pertenecía esa voz. Me volví con una sonrisa un tanto falsa y salude:

- Buenos Días Srta. Stanley no sabe donde puedo encontrar a Anne

-Ay Eddie, que te he dicho llámame Jess, y Anne esta en emergencias- me dijo

De todas las enfermeras de este piso la única que me molestaba era Jessica, y es que su maña de decirme Eddie es bastante estresante; pero no le pongo mucha atención ni a eso ni ala obsesión que tiene conmigo.

-Bueno Jessica gracias por la información y por favor dile a Anne que cuando venga que pase por mi oficina.

-Bueno Eddie- tuve que reprimir una mueca ante el apodo, y me fui hacia el consultorio.

La mañana pasó sin grandes acontecimientos, a las 11 llamé a Tanya.

-Hola amor- la salude

-Hola Ed, ¿qué paso?- me dijo mi esposa

-Nada amor te llamaba para ver si salíamos hoy a cenar- le pregunte

- ¡Oh! Claro cariño, ¿seguro que puedes?- me pregunto

-Si tú sabes a menos que haya alguna emergencia

-Ok entonces a qué horas estoy lista- me pregunto muy entusiasta

-A las 7 salgo de casa y llego por ti como 30 minutos después, de acuerdo- le pregunte

- Sí cariño, entonces nos vemos, ya tengo que irme porque acaba de entrar un proveedor

-Bueno adiós amor te quiero- me despedí

-Bueno cariño te veo más tarde, yo también te quiero- me dijo y corto.

Me levante y salí del consultorio para continuar con las visitas a los pacientes.

De camino me encontré con el doctor Cheney un gran amigo aquí en el hospital.

-Hola Ben- salude a mi buen amigo.

-Hola Edward, ¿vas a rondas?- me pregunto

-Sí tu sabes cómo es- le dije en tono de broma- ¿Y tú?

-No solo voy a una consulta al parecer una mujer se cayó por unas gradas y debo ver que no haya sucedido anda a nivel de hemorragias cerebrales, así que mejor me apuro- me respondió y se fue.

Ben es un gran neurocirujano y el mejor aquí en San Francisco, lo conocí cuando íbamos los 2 a la facultad y así nos hicimos buenos amigos durante la universidad.

**Tanya POV**

Luego de cortar con mi esposo, me fui a atender unos proveedores y luego me fui a la oficina de por si mientras estaba ahí Irina, mi amiga se encargaba de la tienda.

Cuando me disponía a revisar las cuentas vi la foto del escritorio, en ella salíamos Ed y yo el día de nuestra boda, la estaba viendo cuando unos golpes en la puerta me rompieron del trance en que estaba.

-Adelante- dije

-Srta. Tanya le trajeron esto para usted- me dijo Melisa, la joven que trabajaba aquí.

- ¡Oh gracias! Déjalo en esa mesa y ahorita lo veo

-De acuerdo entonces me retiro- dejo todo en la mesita y salió.

Me levante y fui hasta la mesita donde estaban unas flores, una caja y una tarjeta. Estaba segura que esto no era de Edward, así que tome la tarjeta y la leí

"**Para la mujer más hermosa que he visto, lástima que no puedas dedicarme tus días, para decírtelo cada día, pero por eso no me voy a dar por vencido" Félix Volturi**

Cuando termine de leer la tarjeta una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, pase a abrir la caja y me encontré con un collar de diamantes, que se cerraba como una gargantilla, y se ajustaba a la forma del cuello quedando el diamante principal resaltando, todos eran entre tonos blancos y topacios; cerré la caja y la guarde junto con la tarjeta en un cajón del escritorio, donde tenía otras cosas que el mismo hombre me había mandado.

Volví a ver la foto y la tome entre mis manos. Yo quería a Edward y mucho, pero ya no estaba tan segura de amarlo como en un principio, y aunque yo era importante por ser su esposa no estaba tan segura de nada. Lo único que si sabía era que Edward si me amaba y me daba todo lo que le pedía y más, por lo que no me quede pensando mucho en eso y continúe mi trabajo.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo, que fue la aparicion de nuestro querido Edward**

*****Bomba: No se como le llaman en otros países pero así le decimos nosotros al aparato que tiene el medicamento que necesitan las personas con asma.**


	4. De amistades y amores

**BPOV**

A las 5 salí del hospital, hacia a mi apartamento para estar lista para cuando llegará James. Al llegar al apartamento, tome una ducha para relajarme. Me puse unos shorts y una blusa, mientras decidía que ponerme, aunque no era fan de arreglarme mucho, deseaba verme bien.

Mientras miraba mi armario, sonó mi celular, una melodía tan conocida que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba; tratando de encontrar mi celular revolqué todo el bolso, lo único que tenía como pista era que la canción Just Dance _(Lady Gaga),_ sonaba cada vez más alto. Al fin lo encontré y conteste:

- Hola Ali- Salude

- Hola Bells, de fijo no encontrabas tu celular- me dijo

- ¡Ay Ali! Como lo supiste, ¿acaso eres adivina?- le pregunte

- No para nada, solo que esto te pasa muy a menudo- me respondió

- ¡OK! Tienes razón, pero dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada- le dije un poco sarcástica.

- Mira que si eres grosera, yo te llamo a menudo, pero si no quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer- me dijo "molesta", pero yo sabía que no lo estaba.

- ¡Oh Ali! No te enojes, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras, pero igual no puedo imaginarme para que me llamas, porque supongo que no es para saludar- le dije

- Claro que no es solo para eso Bella, también era para saber si querías salir hoy, vamos a ir al Baltic Room***, van varias chicas de la casa de moda y esperaba que nos acompañaras, además así conoces a Peter- Peter era el chico que salía con Alice desde hace un tiempo, en realidad sabía poco de el, tan solo que Alice me había dicho, porque todavía no lo había podido conocer.

- Ali aunque me encantaría ir contigo y las chicas, no puedo porque ya quede con James, y también sabes que si no he conocido a Peter es por ti porque siempre estas muy ocupada preparándote para el desfile de la semana de la moda

- Ay mira que si eres mentirosa cuando yo puedo tu no puedes, pero bueno no importa otro día será; ahora dime ya sabes, ¿que te vas a poner para la cita con James?-

- No la verdad esta viendo-

- Déjame a adivinar andas en shorts y una blusa-

- Sí, pero aún queda suficiente tiempo, el problema es que no tengo ni idea. –

- Bueno ya voy llegando a tu apartamento y te ayudo-

- ¡Guau! ¿Como sabías que te iba a decir que sí podías venir?- le pregunte

- ¡Oh ese si fue mi sexto sentido!- me dijo entre risas

- Bueno Ali en fin te espero-

- OK, ya estoy llegando Chao- dicho esto, colgó.

En escasos 5 minutos el timbre de la puerta sonaba, llegue en tiempo record a la puerta, y lo más asombroso fue que llegué sin caerme. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el duende que tengo por amiga, con su pelo negro en puntas hacia diferentes lados, sus ojos azules como el cielo y la sonrisa característica de ella.

-Bella- me dijo y me abrazo con bastante fuerte para alguien de su tamaño; pero Alice desde pequeña ha tenido esa fuerza.

-Hola Ali, dime que traes ahí- le pregunte

- ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida y lo arrugo cuando lo deje caer, es un vestido para ti-

- Ay Alice sabes que no me tenías que traer nada, tan solo era que me ayudaras a elegir algo de lo que tengo-

-No te quejes, si de por si ya hace falta una salida de compras para renovar tu armario; pero eso lo dejamos para el sábado así que espero que tengas tiempo-

- Sí Ali el sábado tengo libre, pero en todo caso no me lo iba a pasar en el centro comercial- le replique

- Bueno luego discutimos eso, ahora anda y ponte el vestido, para luego peinarte y maquillarte- me dijo

- Esta bien- le dije a Alice, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con el vestido, sabía que de nada serviría discutir con Alice; porque al final terminaría haciendo lo que ella quería.

El vestido llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla, de tirantes gruesos, entallado arriba; y caía en pequeños pliegues, de color crema y tenía una banda crema debajo del busto que terminaba en lazo al lado izquierdo. _**(Vestido en mi perfil).**_

Luego de poner el vestido, me mire al espejo y note que me veía bastante bien, solo Alice podía traerme un vestido sin ni siquiera probármelo y que me quedará tan bien.

Apenas salí del baño, Alice me esperaba enfrente de mi cómoda***, con todo un set de maquillaje.

- Bella te ves hermosa, sabía que definitivamente ese vestido te iba a quedar bien.

- Alice no seas exagerada solo me veo bien.

- Ah…me exasperas cuando dices eso, pero ya verás quedarás mejor cuando termine contigo.

Dicho esto me sentó en la silla frente a la cómoda, y comenzó a arreglarme el pelo, al final termine con un moño bajo, que entrelazaba mechones de pelos y el maquillaje era bajo para quedar lo más natural posible; al verme al espejo quede maravillada con lo que veía.

- Alice definitivamente tú eres mágica, para mí que en otra vida fuiste hada madrina.-

- Ja ja ja – se rió- Bella no seas ridícula yo tan solo saque a relucir la belleza que posees.-

- Bueno Ali si tu lo dices, pero gracias amiga quede espectacular.-

- Me alegro que te gustará, por cierto el vestido es tuyo-

- Solo no discutiré contigo porque sería una pérdida de tiempo; pero sabes que no soy muy con este tipo de regalos, Oh casi se me olvida hoy Ángela te mando saludos-

- Ay hace un montón que no veo a Angie, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea- me dijo con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad, que me advirtió mas o menos de que iba la idea

- A ver Ali que idea- le dije un poco recelosa

- Dime Angie también tiene libre el sábado- me preguntó

- Si Alice ¿porque?-

- Por que ya la llamo y así salimos todas, en un día entero solo para chicas este sábado-

- Aunque no me guste mucho la idea porque fijo incluye ida de compras, pero hace mucho que no salimos juntas así que cuenta conmigo- le dije un poco más alegre

- Ese es el espíritu pero ya me voy, aprovecho que todavía no ha venido James y me retiró, además tengo que llamar a Ángela y decirle los planes; y todo esto antes de que Peter llegue por mí- me dijo todo esto sin siquiera hacer pausa para respirar, solo mi amiga podía hacer eso.

- Bueno Ali hablamos mañana, y gracias de nuevo por todo-

- Con gusto, ya sabes para eso están las amigas, Bye- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir por la puerta.

Luego de que Alice saliera, yo me senté en el sofá a ver la tele, mientras James llegaba por mí. 15 minutos después sonó el timbre de mi apartamento por lo que tome mi bolso y fui hasta la puerta, y la abrí. Allí sostenido un ramo de orquídeas y azucenas blancas, se encontraba mi novio. James vestido con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde. James es alto de pelo castaño, ojos color miel y de complexión mediana, con una sonrisa muy bonita.

- Hola hermosa como estuvo tu día- me saludo

- Hola James bien y el tuyo- le pregunte mientras me corría para que pasará.

- Bien te tengo noticias, pero te las contaré más tarde.- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios

- Bueno déjame poner las flores en un jarrón y nos vamos- le dije

- Esta bien, tranquila todavía tenemos tiempo- me respondió

Después de colocar las flores en un jarrón, salí junto con James a su carro; el cual James decía que era su segundo amor. Este vehículo aunque no era ostentoso ni llamativo como su otro vehículo pero lo amaba, porque era el que la empresa le dio por su ascenso a la jefatura de su área.

Nos montamos al Ford Crown Victoria azul _(foto en el perfil)_, y atravesamos las calles de Seattle a gran velocidad un rasgo que compartíamos era el gusto de la velocidad, pero sin llegar a extremos.

20 minutos después llegamos al restaurante Harvest Vine, uno de los preferidos de James, a mi me gustaba; pero prefería la comida Italiana antes que la española, la cual era la especialidad de este restaurante.

James le entrego las llaves al valet, pero antes de reunirse conmigo enfrente del restaurante le dijo:

- Cuida bien de Victoria (carro)- a lo que el joven asintió, razón por la cual James lo dejo ingresar al auto.

Anduvo hasta donde me encontraba y con un brazo rodeo mi cintura para adentrarnos en el restaurante.

Al entrar una joven se acerco al pequeño podio de bienvenida

- Buenas noches, tienen reservación- nos pregunto

- Buenas noches – saludo James- sí la reservación esta a nombre del señor Anderson.

- Aquí lo tengo, por favor síganme hasta su mesa.- La joven nos llevo hasta una mesa en el centro, que se encontraba cerca del bar y de los muebles con los estantes llenos de diferentes vinos. El entorno era bonito, las sillas de madera acolchadas y con decoraciones de color cafés y blancos perlados.

- En un momento los atiende una camarera, que disfruten- y así se despidió la acomodadora

- Bueno, ahora sí dime las buenas noticias, para celebras- le dije a James

- Claro, pero espera un momento creo que primero pedimos las bebidas- me indico

- Hola mi nombre es Victoria, y seré su camarera esta noche- Se introdujo una joven de cabellera rojiza y ondulada.

- Hola- saludamos los 2, sin embargo James le dio una sonrisa muy cálida; pero eso no me molestaba porque el siempre decía que solo era amable, ya que muchas personas nunca lo eran con quienes los atendían en diferentes lugares. Antes esto me sentía feliz por tener a alguien como James, que fuese tan considerado.

- Bueno nos gustaría para tomar vino blanco- dijo James a la joven

- De acuerdo y ya saben que van a ordenar o prefieren que les de más tiempo- nos pregunto

- Yo ya sé que quiero- me dijo James- y tú Bella ya te decidiste- me pregunto

- Sí también se- le respondí

- Bueno entonces pediremos de una vez- le dijo James- Yo quiero el Jamón Serrano y tú Bella

- Yo quiero Trucha a la Navarra.

- Muy bien en un momento les traigo su pedido- nos dijo la joven y se retiro.

En menos de 5 minutos volvió con el vino y James sirvió 2 copas. Luego comenzó a relatarme la buena noticia, que consistía en que había logrado el contrato, para el cual llevaba preparándose desde hace bastante. Lo mejor que los ejecutivos con los que se reunió, terminaron comprando más de lo que tenía proyectado.

- Pues me da mucho gusto por ti- le dije luego que terminará de contarme.

- Sí Bella no sabes lo bien que me sentía y por suerte ya habíamos hecho planes para salir esta noche-

- Bueno entonces brindemos por el éxito alcanzado-

- Salud- me dijo chocando su copa con la mía.

- Salud- le respondí

Comimos y conversamos de varias cosas, James sobre todo contándome como había reaccionado todo el grupo con el que trabajaba; luego de que se firmará el contrato, yo casi no le compartí mucho de mi día, ya que casi por una parte le resulta tedioso todos los términos, y por otro le recuerda lo que sufrió de pequeño. La madre de James murió por un aneurisma, el cual le causo un derrame y le costo la vida. Cuando su madre murió, James tan solo tenía 12 años y tuvo que irse a vivir con sus tíos; por lo que ese tema era doloroso para él.

Como a las 9 salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Como veníamos haciendo desde hace poco tiempo, James entró, y nos sentamos en la sala algunas veces a ver la tele, y otras a platicar, esto lo hacíamos más que todo para compartir tiempo.

Estábamos viendo el final de una serie de vampiros llamada: Vampire Diaries, cuando James se me acerco al oído y me dijo:

- Creo que he sido vampiro y no me hacía dado cuenta, y ahora te drenare la sangre- me dijo en broma

- ¡Oh! Entonces tengo que correr- le dije intentando separarme

- No ya te tengo atrapada- me dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura y dándome un beso un poco apasionado, al final antes de separarse para respirar mordió mi labio inferior un poco fuerte, se separo un poco, y ambos teníamos la respiración acelerada, no nos habíamos recuperado del todo cuando volvió a reclamar mis labios más imperiosamente, luego se dirigió a mis mejillas, bajando por mi mandíbula y llegando así a mi cuello, mientras sus manos iban subiendo por los costados, como dirigiéndose a mi espalda volviendo hacia adelante, dándome caricias un poco más fuertes, cuando sus labios llegaron a la unión de mi cuello con mi hombro dejo un beso húmedo, y continuo hacia el otro lado; pero durante esto sus manos siguieron subiendo más. Mis manos se encontraban en su espalda dando pequeñas caricias; y gemidos ahogados salían de mi boca, sabía que tenía separarme sino luego sería muy tarde, y la verdad todavía no me sentía preparada para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

Cuando sentí su mano encima de mis pechos me separé y lo mire a los ojos, los cuales estaban cargados de lujuria.

- James podemos ir un poco más lento- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- De que hablas Bella- me dijo en un tono un poco fuerte

-Es que no me siento preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel- le dije con voz un poco más normal, y tratando de disimular el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

- De acuerdo Bella no te presionaré, solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo- me respondió

- No lo sé James, pero no lo creo la verdad- iba a decir algo más pero sonó mi celular, lo que solo podía ser una cosa, el hospital.

- Dra. Swan- conteste

- Hola Dra. Habla la enfermera Clearwater, la llamaba porque el Dr. Smith nos dijo que la contactáramos por 2 pacientes que acaban de entrar, es urgente.

- Sí claro voy saliendo para allá- le dije y colgué

- Lo siento James debo irme- le informe

-No importa de por sí también va siendo hora de que me vaya a mi apartamento- me respondió

- Bueno entonces hablamos mañana- le dije y me levante, me metí en mi habitación para cambiarme el vestido.

Salí de la habitación. James todavía estaba ahí por lo que salimos juntos del edificio. Antes de dirigirme a mi auto le di un beso de despedida, y me fui hacia el hospital lo más rápido que pude.

**Alice POV**

Luego de salir de casa de Bella, me dirigí a mi Porsche amarillo, necesitaba llegar rápido para estar lista para mi cita. De camino llame a Ángela para contarle los planes

- Bueno – me contesto

- Hola Angie querida como estás, aparte de triste y extrañándome- le dije en broma

- Hola Alice bien aquí un poco alocada con tantos pacientes, pero ya sabes cómo es por estas fechas, y dime a que debo tu llamada, porque no creo que sea solo porque sabes que estoy triste sin verte- me dijo entre risas.

- Voy a hacer como que no dijiste eso, pero en realidad te llamaba porque hable con Bella, y coincidimos en que hace un montón no tenemos una salida de chicas, por lo que como el sábado es tanto el día libre de Bella como el tuyo debemos salir que dices-

- Bueno la verdad tienes mucha razón, pero Alice debes prometer que no nos pasaremos todo el día en el centro comercial- me advirtió

- ¡Ay tranquila! De por si necesito que descansen para en la noche salir a bailar.

- ¡Uy si me parece perfecto! Ya tengo el lugar perfecto hoy vamos a ir al nuevo lugar que pusieron como a 2 calles del hospital y Bella no podía venir por lo que yo veré qué tal está el lugar y les digo, y esa sería una opción- me contesto alegre

- La verdad me parece muy buena idea-

- Bueno Ali te dejo que tengo que terminar mi turno, mañana te llamo a ver qué tal me fue y hablamos con más calma-

- Sí tranquila, hablamos mañana Angie, chao – me despedí

- Chao Ali me dio gusto escucharte- se despidió y colgó

Mientras entraba al edificio donde estaba mi apartamento pensaba en Bella; ella es un alma noble y siempre estaba contigo cuando la necesitabas, pero también era linda por fuera, aunque ella a veces no lo vea. Pero lo que me preocupa es su novio, cuando conocí a James me pareció apuesto, aunque yo los prefiero rubios: pero a todo esto las últimas veces que lo he visto su mirada me transmite algo que no me deja tranquila, como si fuese peligroso o algo así. Muchas veces le había dicho a Bella que James no me daba mucha confianza, pero cuando se lo decía a ella, tan solo me respondía que era porque no lo conocía tan bien como ella, y que debería darle una oportunidad porque la hacia feliz; ante eso solo me quedaba estar de acuerdo y rogar porque él no le hiciera daño a mi amiga.

El sonido del timbre irrumpió en mis reflexiones, por lo que me dirigí a abrir la puerta

- Hola – me saludo Peter

- Hola, gracias- salude y con una mano recibía las flores que me entregaba, eran girasoles, aunque no eran mis flores favoritas estaban muy lindos.

- Pasa- le dije- en un minuto terminó de alistarme-

-Ok Alice- me respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Después de arreglar las flores me dirigí a la sala

- Nos vamos- le pregunte a Peter, quién se puso de pie con una sonrisa y me ofreció su brazo.

Salimos rumbo al Baltic Room, al llegar vi varias chicas del trabajo, nos sentamos en las mesas a platicar, luego baile algunas canciones con Peter, el era un joven atento y bien parecido, rubio con unos ojos verde claro, alto musculoso pero no en exceso; un poco en contraste conmigo que soy bajita, pero era el tipo de hombre que me gustaba. Sin embargo por más que me agradará Peter note que eso no pasaría de ahí, y también sabía muy bien la razón de porque eso no sucedería.

Como a las 11 nos fuimos del club rumbo a mi apartamento, decidí que era hora de hablar con Peter, y no darle más largas al asunto. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento ambos nos sentamos a platicar, como 10 minutos de hablar de cosas en general me atreví a hacer lo que tenía pensado.

- Peter yo creo que eres una gran persona y te considero un gran amigo, pero la verdad creo que nuestra relación no va más para adelante, lo siento si te lastimo pero en serio es lo que creo, no sé dime ¿qué piensas tú?- le pregunte

- Alice la verdad pienso lo mismo, te quiero y mucho pero no veo como continuar esta relación, nos llevamos bien y nos asemejamos, pero no siento como si fuésemos compatibles o complementarios con el otro- me dijo Peter con rostro serio.

-Exacto, ni yo podría haberlo puesto mejor en palabras, sin embargo me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos – le dije en tono pesaroso, ya que no sabía si en realidad tener esperanzas.

- Sí Ali me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero bueno ya es un poco tarde, y creo que ambos debemos descansar, sabes que tienes mi teléfono y puedes llamarme cuando quieras.-

- Gracias Peter por todo- Me despedí de él, con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y cerré tras él.

Al cerrar la puerta, volví al sofá a pensar porque no pudo funcionar mi relación con Peter, era por él, lo sabía. Era por ese hombre que aparece todos los días en mis sueños, en un principio pensé que era Peter; ya que durante un tiempo solo lo soñaba de espaldas, pero durante una semana llevo soñando que me acerco cada vez más y hasta ayer note el rasgo principal, para demostrarme que no era nadie a quién conociera. El sueño en sí no era muy alocado, tan solo sé que estamos en un lugar un poco oscuro como en un club, yo lo buscaba y a través de los días no lograba alcanzarlo. Pero hace una semana que llegaba al punto de tomar su mano para volverlo, cuando su mano entraba en contacto con la mía una sensación de calidez invadía mi pecho y me daban ganas de saltar de la alegría que sentía, por eso empece a darme cuenta que Peter no era esa persona; pero ayer mientras dormía y el sueño se desarrollaba como siempre, algo cambio porque el hombre al sentir mi agarre como siempre, empezó a darse la vuelta. Al hacerlo note una hermosa sonrisa seguro acorde a mi cara, yo iba a continuar examinándolo cuando llegué a sus ojos y desperté. Pero los ví y sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris, no eran como un gris de tormenta sino un gris de anochecer nublado o de amanecer temprano, pero aún así transmite una calidez inmensa. Ahí supe que era él a quién debía esperar, y deseaba sobre todo encontrarlo.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

Primero sorry por durar tanto para la proxima acualizacion no va a ser tanto tiempo.

Me imagino que deben de adivinar quien es el hombre con el que sueña Alice... pero esperenlo ahorita aparece junto a una barbie y un oso... jajaja

Aclaraciones

*** Baltic Room: es un bar en Seattle que tienen noches tématicas y es de ropa elegante.

***Cómoda: no se como le llamen a esto en otros países, pero es un mueble en donde se ponen todo los sets de maquillajes y demás cosas. tiene gabetas y también un espejo.

Bueno y para que vean que soy buena les dejo un adelanto del otro capitulo

**_- Buenas noches Sra. Tanya-_**

**_-Buenas noches Sr. Volturi-_**

**_- Sabes que he estado pensando-_**

**_-No, que has estado pensando-_**

**_- En que deberíamos aumentar nuestra familia -_**

**_- Hola Eddie, me extrañas-_**

**_- La verdad..._**

**_- Pues adivina en donde estoy-_**


	5. ¿Qué mas puedo pedirle a la vida?

**Edward POV**

Al ser las 6 salí del hospital rumbo a mi casa para alistarme, y luego llevar a Tanya a comer. Al llegar a la casa tome una ducha, para eliminar el estrés del día. Luego del baño relajante me dispuse a vestirme, me coloque un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de color azul, mi favorito, y por encima un saco dando así un aspecto semi formal.

Salí de la casa rumbo a la boutique de Tanya para ir a cenar, antes de llegar a la tienda, pase a una floristería para llevarle un ramo a mi hermosa esposa, le compre un ramo de margaritas y claveles los cuales eran sus favoritos.

Al llegar a la tienda Irina, la amiga de mi esposa, me informa que ella se encontraba en la oficina, le dije que no le avisará pues quería darle la sorpresa.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta de la oficina, toque y espere

- Adelante- dijo mi esposa con voz aburrida, seguro creyendo que era alguna de las chicas con las que trabaja

- Pero que jefe más seria- bromee haciendo que su mirada se encontrará con la mía, y una sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara.

- ¡Oh Ed! No pensé que fueras tú, lo siento no había visto la hora- me dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio para llegar hasta mi lado.

- Hola amor, tranquila – le dije saludándola con un suave beso en los labios.

- Hola - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba las flores que le traía

- ¿Y ya estás lista o necesitas cambiarte? – le pregunte.

- La verdad no se dime tú, ya que aún no me has dicho a donde vamos a ir a cenar, entonces no se si estoy bien así- me respondió

- Para mi estás perfecta como siempre, pero puedes estar tranquila no vamos a un lugar extremadamente formal-

- OK, entonces podemos irnos ya –

Le tome la mano y salimos juntos de la tienda, rumbo al restaurante. El Blowfish es muy reconocido aquí en San Francisco por el excelente Sushi y comida japonesa que brindan; en lo personal me gusta más la italiana que la japonesa, pero esta última es la preferida de Tanya, así que cuando salimos en días normales, trató de hacerlos un poco más especiales, de por sí para mí solo con estar con ella ya era muy especial.

Al llegar al lugar, me baje, y di la vuelta al coche para llegar hasta su puerta y abrírsela.

-Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa, luego vio el restaurante y se detuvo.

- Me has traído a comer comida japonesa- me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa más grande.

- Sí amor, se lo mucho que te gusta este tipo de comida-

- Gracias Ed, siempre tan detallista- me dijo y luego me dio un gran beso, el cual estaba un poco apasionado.

- Bueno amor entremos, porque si seguimos así no creo que lleguemos a comer algo- le dije después de separar nuestros labios, con la respiración entrecortada

- Sí tienes razón- me dijo y luego tomo mi mano para entrar.

Ya dentro del restaurante, pedimos nuestras bebidas, y un plato con diferentes tipos de sushi. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestros días, y todo lo que aconteció de manera relevante, cuando un hombre de aspecto formal, se acerca a nuestra mesa con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

- Buenas noches Sra. Tanya- saludo el hombre a mi esposa, con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto lujuriosa.

- Buenas noches Sr. Volturi, permítame y le presento a mi esposo, el Dr. Edward Cullen- dijo mi esposa

- Un gusto Dr. Cullen, Félix Volturi- se presentó el hombre extendiendo su mano.

- Igualmente- le respondí simplemente y estacando su mano

- Bueno los dejo solo vine a saludar, provecho- dicho esto se retiro a una mesa donde lo esperaban otros 3 hombres más.

- Y dime amor de donde conoces a ese hombre- le pregunte a Tanya luego que el Sr. Volturi se fuera.

- ¡Oh el es socio de Amazing! Y casualmente resulta ser el encargado de la distribución de esa marca en mis boutiques- me respondió

- Con razón se me hacían conocidos los otros tres hombres con los que está, ellos son con quienes negociaste en un principio, verdad-

- Sí, ya los recuerdo, y obvio se te hacían conocidos, si tu me acompañaste a esa negociación cuando apenas estaba empezando las boutiques-

- Mientras conversábamos. Llegó nuestra comida durante la cual hablamos de planes a futuro que teníamos. Tanya deseaba que hiciéramos un viaje a Seattle, para hacer diferentes diligencias, como abrir una sucursal de su boutique allí y en Port Angels. Además deseaba poder convencer a la diseñadora de Sparkle de convertirse en la distribuidora de su marca. Sparkle era una reconocida marca; pero su principal diseñadora era muy recelosa sobre los lugares donde se vendían sus prendas, por lo que normalmente prefería conocer a las personas antes de dar sus diseños a cualquiera. Lo más asombroso de esta diseñadora, de nombre Alice Brandon, es que era muy reconocida en tan corta edad, ya que tan solo tenía 25 años.

Al terminar de cenar, salimos rumbo a nuestra casa. Al llegar deseaba descansar, había sido un día un poco pesado, por lo que me metí al baño para cambiarme. Al salir mi esposa se introdujo en este para darse una ducha, mientras la esperaba decidí leer un rato para matar el tiempo. Al salir Tanya del cuarto de baño, tan solo llevaba un camisón rojo y una pequeña bata encima de este, dando así una buena vista de sus piernas, deje el libro en la mesita de noche, cuando volví a ver a mi esposa, ya se encontraba cerca de mi lado de la cama; por lo que me puse de pie y la atraje entre mis brazos. La besé con todo el amor que le tenía, el beso fue profundo y largo.

Poco a poco fue volviéndose más apasionado, nuestras leguas luchaban una con la otra, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, pero aún así no me separe de ella, con mis manos en su cintura, comencé a dejar besos a nivel de la mandíbula, bajando a su cuello; y poco a poco fui subiendo mis manos dejando caricias a través de su cuerpo. Las manos de Tanya se paseaban a través de mi espalda, por mis hombros y brazos.

Poco a poco la fui recostando en la cama, mientras yo me colocaba encima de ella, pero apoyándome en mis brazos, para que no tuviera que soportar mí peso. Así continuamos un poco más con las caricias y besos despojándonos a la misma vez de nuestras ropas.

Hicimos el amor como otras veces, pero igual que siempre a mi me resultaba especial, y apasionado. Luego que termináramos, rodee para quedar apoyado en mi costado, con su cara frente a la mía, le di un último beso cargado de amor y tome su mano, dejándome así adentrarme en la tierra de los sueños.

Al despertar lo primero que veo es la cara de mi esposa, vuelvo la vista a la mesita de noche y veo que pronto sonara el despertador, por lo que decido apagarlo y despertarla yo mismo.

La cara de mi esposa es bonita, y con sus mechones de cabello alrededor de la misma todavía más, con cuidado se los corro, para darle un suave beso en la frente, un beso en la mejilla y por último uno en los labios, los cuales respondieron automáticamente devolviéndome el beso.

- Buenos días- la saludo con una sonrisa

- Buenos días cariño- me respondió para luego suprimir un bostezo.

- Tanya, sabes que he estado pensando- le dije

- No Ed, que has estado pensando- me respondió un poco divertida por mi pregunta.

- En que deberíamos aumentar nuestra familia-

- En serio Ed.- me pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

- Si, no te parece una buena idea- le dije en un tanto sorprendido por su reacción

- ¡Oh! No es eso cariño, es solo que me sorprendió, pero tranquilo no de una mala forma-

- Ah ya- le dije un poco más tranquilo- ¿y que dices?- le pregunte

- No se Ed, te parece una buena idea- me respondió

- Lo dices por nuestros trabajos-

- Sí Ed, tu sabes el hospital te absorbe bastante y a mi con las 2 nuevas boutiques que estoy pensando en abrir, también se van a absorber mucho tiempo-

- Con mi trabajo sabes que tan solo es de ver como lo arreglo para ser un poco más flexible, y en últimas instancias abriría un consultorio privado, con respecto a la boutiques, sabes tan bien como yo que eso en menos de 3 meses lo tienes solucionado, pero si en serio no te parece una buena idea o no te gusta, no importa- le respondí un poco triste pero sin dejarlo notar mucho.

- Ay Ed no seas tontito, claro que me gusta la idea, y sí, tienes razón las cosas las podemos solucionar en poco tiempo, es más desde hoy organizó el viaje a Seattle para ir adelantando eso, además en la tienda de acá puede quedar perfectamente Irina a cargo, ella sabe hacer muy bien todo-

- En serio amor, entonces si deseas que lo intentemos- le pregunte ilusionado

- Claro Ed, cuando quieras podemos empezar a intentarlo- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Por mi empezamos desde ahora, pero creo que no daría muchos frutos, puesto que debes de dejar de tomar la pastilla, y dejar que tu organismo se limpie, pero igual se puede practicar- le dije con una descarada sonrisa.

- Me parece buena idea- me respondió, para luego darme un beso apasionado.

Luego que hiciéramos el amor, nos dimos una ducha y salimos juntos hacia el trabajo, yo la deje en la boutique y me dirigí al hospital.

Como todas las mañanas al llegar me dirigí al puesto de enfermeras para que me entreguen los expedientes de las consultas de hoy. Al llegar me encontré con Ben.

- Hola amigo como estás- le pregunte muy feliz

- Hola yo bien, pero tu por lo que puedo ver mucho mejor- me respondió entrecerrando los ojos en signo de sospecha

- Sí, pero puedes venir un momento a mi oficina y ahí te cuento-

- Claro vamos de una vez- me dijo recogiendo los expedientes que estaba hojeando.

Yo recogí los míos y camine con Ben a la oficina al llegar nos sentamos en las sillas, yo enfrente del escritorio y Ben del otro lado.

- Amigo ya no me tengas con la duda, de que se trata- me dijo un poco impaciente.

- Tanya y yo hemos decidido tener un bebé- le dije, mientras se extendía una gran sonrisa en mi cara, la felicidad que sentía era inmensa.

- Enhorabuena amigo, con razón irradias tanta felicidad- me respondió sinceramente mi amigo.

- Gracias amigo, pero bueno mejor empezamos a trabajar porque el día apenas comienza- le dije, mientras me ponía de pie, y salíamos juntos de la oficina para empezar a trabajar.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería del hospital, normalmente no comía por falta de hambre o tiempo, pero hoy tenía ganas de comer algo. Mientras me dirigía a la barra para ver que comía, mi celular sonó, al ver el identificador note que era un número desconocido.

- Dr. Cullen- contesté

- Hola Eddie, me extrañaste- me contesto una voz ronca en un intento de sonar chillona, ese solo podía ser una persona.

- La verdad Em, no y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así- le respondí a mi hermano Emmett, mi gemelo, pero si había dos personas más diferentes éramos el y yo; tanto físicamente como en la forma de ser. Emmett es grande y muy musculoso, tiene la apariencia de un oso; y con respecto a la forma de ser es muy relajado, parece a veces un niño, pero en el principal rasgo que diferimos es que Emmett es un poco mujeriego.

- Bueno yo se que sí me extrañas, pero adivina en donde estoy- me dijo entre risas

- No se me ocurre donde puedas estar porque mejor no me dices donde estás y te dejas de juegos- le dije un poco irritado, porque muchas veces se pasaba de gracioso, aunque eso era lo que hacía tan genial como hermano.

- Ay mira que sí estás amargado, de fijo es porque hace mucho que no me ves, pero no te preocupes, que justo estoy en el aeropuerto, apunto de tomar un avión y estaré en San Francisco mañana sábado, porque primero debo ir a otro lado tu sabes como es en estos viajes de la empresa- me explico Em

- La verdad me da gusto que vengas, ya hace bastante que no nos vemos, pero no me has dicho te quedarás con nosotros o en el hotel que fijo te reservo la compañía- le pregunte, Emmett era un ingeniero muy importante de una compañía automovilística, él se encargaba de coordinar el ensamblaje de cada nuevo modelo que hacían, y luego se encargaba de llegar a los diferentes sucursales para supervisar la llegada del producto y coordinar todo lo que conllevara el automóvil para luego colocarlo a la venta. Muchas veces también le gustaba introducirse en la creación del nuevo vehículo o modelo; pero prefería coordinar que todo quedará igual al bosquejo realizado por los diseñadores.

- Bueno hermanito se supone que tú eres el más inteligente de los 2, que no utilizas tu cerebro, puesto que es obvio que me voy a quedar con ustedes, bueno eso a menos que no me quieras ahí- me dijo haciendo como que absorbía su nariz como si estuviera llorando.

- No Em, sabes que por mí te perfecto que te quedes en nuestra casa, solo tengo hablar con Tanya, pero igual no creo que haya problema-

- Bueno hermanito, ya me están llamando a abordar el vuelo a California, así que me voy, nos vemos mañana, yo llego a tu casa.

- Me parece perfecto Em, entonces hasta mañana- me despedí

- Hasta luego hermano- se despidió Em y colgó.

Estaba feliz porque mi hermano vendría, hace tanto que no lo veía, y lo mejor es que le podría contar que estamos pensando hacerlo tío, para el será una noticia tan buena como lo fue para mí, sí tenía algo mi hermano de sentimental era ante los bebés, el simplemente los amaba.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el cuarto cápitulo en el cual hizo la aparición Emmett... esperanban que el fuese al teléfono... en fin**

**Por cierto se aceptan críticas, consejos, no se... lo que sea**

**espero que les este gustando la historia ****y prometo tratar de actualizar rápido .**

**_Bueno dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... Y creo que esta frase se puede aplicar a nuestros queridos protagonistas en estos dos últimos cápitulos!!!!._**

**Del proximo cap les puedo adelantar que vamos a ver a otro personaje y diferentes POVs**


	6. Conociendo nuevas personas

****

Bella POV

Apenas llegue al hospital me dirigí a emergencias, para reportarme con el Dr. Smith, al llegar a la sala era un caos.

- Disculpe Srta. ¿El Dr. Smith? – le pregunte a una enfermera

- ¡Oh! Dra. Swan él esta en ese cuarto- me dijo señalando un cuarto a su derecha.

- Gracias- le dije y abrí la puerta del cuarto.

- Dr. Swan, que dicha que pudo venir- me dijo un poco agotado el Dr. Smith

- Sí señor, en donde empiezo- le dije dando una vista a afuera donde había bastante gente herida.

- Bueno este paciente ya esta estable, pero necesito que se encargue de ver a todo a nivel interno porque no ha recuperado la conciencia- me respondió el doctor un poco más calmado.

- De acuerdo doctor, algo más- le pregunte

- Oh sí claro, primero vea a este, luego vaya con la enfermera Clearwater, ella es la encargada de los historiales de cada paciente admitido por el accidente, aquellos que necesitan una resonancia magnética serán suyos. Ya ella tiene las indicaciones, en caso de necesitar cirugía coordínelo con la enfermera Young, quién esta a cargo de la asignación de los quirófanos, y disculpe mi torpeza pero no le he informado de la situación, son jóvenes en su mayoría no pasan de los 28 años, están aquí porque estaban teniendo una fiesta en un viejo edificio y este colapso- me dijo con una mirada seria.

Yo estaba atónita de la magnitud del accidente. Me despedí del doctor y comencé a trabajar.

Para las 10 de la mañana habíamos salido de todos los involucrados en el accidente, y por suerte solo 3 personas murieron; los otros 40 se encontraban estables, y solo unos pocos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

A esa hora decidí tomar un café, lo necesitaba para mantenerme despierta, por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería, allí encontré a Angie.

- Hey amiga – la salude

- Hola Bella, no me digas ¿café? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí la verdad fue una noche pesada- le contesté

- Ni me digas cuando entre a la sala de emergencias parecía un campo de batalla, era inmenso el caos- me dijo mi amiga un tanto asombrada, exacto a como me sentí yo al llegar.

- Ni que lo digas- replique

Ante los minutos que teníamos libres Angie y yo nos sentamos en una mesa a platicar; con los cafés y unos bocadillos, Angie me contó del lugar que habían ido anoche, se llamaba Ozzie΄s y principalmente destacaba por sus noches de karaoke, me pareció genial que fuésemos algún día, si había algo que me gustaba hacer mucho era cantar. Quedamos en que para mañana deberíamos ir a otro lugar, puesto que Alice deseaba ir a bailar.

Como 20 minutos después sonó mi localizador, me solicitaban en la sala de examinación, me despedí de Ángela y me dirigí a la sala. Al llegar frente a la puerta, me encontré con el Dr. Smith, el era el jefe de neurocirugía.

- Dra. Swan, necesito que vea a este paciente, pero sobre todo su discreción y profesionalismo en este caso, y por cierto al terminar puede retirarse a su casa a descansar- me indico el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa, seguro al notar mi cara de cansancio.

- De acuerdo doctor, y gracias- le dije con una sonrisa cordial.

Entre al cuarto y cuando vi quién se encontraba ahí mi autoestima cayó de 5 a -10.

- Buenos días, soy la Dra. Swan- me presente con una sonrisa cordial.

- Buenos días, un gusto doctora yo soy Rosalie Hale- me dijo la rubia frente a mí, ella sabía que no tenía la necesidad de presentarse, ella era una modelo muy reconocida, yo no sabría quién es de no ser por Alice. Ahora entendía el porque el doctor me dio la indicación de trabajar con máxima discreción.

- Bueno Srta. Hale, dígame ¿qué le pasó?- le pregunte

- Oh por favor Dr. Swan llámame Rose, me siento rara si me llamas Srta. Hale, como si fuera mayor y creo que somos de la misma edad- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- De acuerdo entonces llámame Bella

- Ok Bella, mira lo que paso en sí no fue muy grave tan solo iba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando varios fotógrafos se me fueron encima, la verdad no esperaba que se me reconocieran, pero eso fue porque alguien traiciono mi confianza- me dijo Rose con una mirada dura.

- Bueno y que sucedió, porque ha de imaginar que los reporteros no se quedaron tranquilos-

- Ojala fuesen reporteros, eran paparazzi sin nada que hacer, el problema es que no había suficiente seguridad, por lo que se acercaron demasiado y varios de ellos me golpearon con las cámaras, yo creí que nada me había pasado, hasta que estuve en el carro, y sentí como algo pegajoso, luego vi la sangre en el sillón por lo que me trajeron aquí.-

- De acuerdo, veamos tenías una herida en la cabeza un poco profunda y el doctor te la cosió.-

- Sí pero dijo que debía hacerme exámenes para ver que no haya hemorragia y ver también los otros golpes.

- Muy bien, entonces procedamos-

Le realice a Rose diferentes exámenes y todo estaba bien, tenía pequeños golpes en la cabeza, aparte del corte que tenía cosido, pero nada más de cuidado. Para su expediente coloque su segundo nombre como nombre de pila; para que no hubiera posibilidad que esta información se filtrará en los medios. Realice todo en poco tiempo, ya que Rose debía ver a una diseñadora importante, para solicitarle un vestido para una actividad que tenía pronto. Por último le recete unas pastillas en caso de tener dolor y la cite para retirar los puntos. Antes de irse, Rose me entregó una tarjeta y me dijo que la contactará para acordarle la cita y para salir algún día. La verdad Rose era una chica simpática y sencilla por lo que me simpatizó mucho, en especial por no ser pretensiosa como la mayoría de las modelos.

Al irse Rose tome mi coche y me dirigí a casa. Luego de un relajante baño, comí un poco y después me dispuse a dormir.

**Emmett POV**

Luego de colgar con mi hermano, me encantaba hablar y visitar a mi hermano, lo único malo, tener que soportar a su esposa, que en mi criterio es un poco hipócrita, pero Edward es muy terco y cuando que decidió que se quería casar con ella, ya no escuchó más razones.

Deje de pensar en eso y me dirigí a abordar el avión camino a San Francisco, de allí tomar uno para los Ángeles, y volver al siguiente día a San Francisco. Durante el vuelo vi una película que exhibían, era interesante se llamaba Crepúsculo, me gustó bastante. Sin embargo yo tenía más músculos que ese actor, Kellan Lutz, además soy más lindo, divertido y sobre todo muy "humilde". No entendía como le fueron a poner mi mismo nombre.

Por los parlantes avisaron el aterrizaje, por lo que me quite los audífonos y me puse el cinturón. Al salir del avión la gente se amotinaba, la verdad no tenía prisa por salir, yo tan solo deseaba llegar a tomar el otro vuelo, pero me encontraba bien de tiempo porque la verdad faltaba como una hora para la salida de mi próximo vuelo. Las consecuencias de salir con tu asistente y no llamarla después, ella se desquita haciéndome andar de aeropuerto en aeropuerto, pero en fin solo debía aguantar un poco más de sus niñadas, ya que pronto la despedirían porque era pésima en su trabajo.

Decidí sentarme en una de las sillas a esperar. Mientras esperaba vi como una niña de cabellos colochos*** y rubio, daba vueltas con su vestido rosa. La niña simplemente se divertía bailando y dando vueltas con la barbie que tenía en sus manos.

Entre sus vueltas vi como se aproximaba a dos hombres y una joven que estaban sentados cerca de donde me encontraba. Mientras la niña se acercaba, la joven se levantó los anteojos de sol que llevaba, revelando así sus ojos azules eran los más hermosos, parecían unos lagos de lo cristalina que era la mirada, ella veía a la niña con una expresión tierna y de gran amor.

Al verla la pequeña paro de dar vueltas, vio su muñeca, y luego a la joven así lo hizo tres veces, después apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la pequeña hizo a acercarse a la joven; pero uno de los hombres que estaba con ella, el cual era rubio y un poco musculoso, se puso de pie y le impidió el paso a la niña, yo me levanté inmediatamente indignado, por lo que estaba haciéndole a la pequeña, la cual tenía ahora sus ojitos tristes, lo peor fue cuando la apartó un poco brusco provocando que la pequeña se cayera.

La joven que ya se estaba poniendo de pie, al instante fue a ayudar a la pequeña. Yo ya estaba enfrente del hombre, él que ni siquiera lo vio venir, cuando mi puño se conecto en su cara, yo veía todo rojo de la rabia que sentía, al ver las lágrimas de la cara de la pequeña. Le atine 2 golpes más, evadiendo a la vez los que el trataba de darme, al parecer ni la joven ni el otro hombre estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que hizo, porque ninguno intervino. Agarre al hombre por el cuello de su camisa, y lo arrastre hasta donde se encontraba la joven sentada con la niña en sus brazos. Al parecer los padres de la niña no habían notado todo el revuelo, seguro viendo los atrasos en los vuelos. Me acerque a la pequeña quién me vio con sus ojitos verdes todos rojitos alrededor, le sonreí y ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, con un dedo limpie su mejilla, luego me volví mi cara al parásito que tenía en mi otra mano.

- Discúlpate- le dije en un tono que no aceptaba replica

- Lo siento Srta. Hale, por el altercado- dijo el hombre a la joven, por lo que supuse que este tipo era su guardaespaldas, yo volví a ver todo rojo, ¡es que no podía ser más **ESTÚPIDO**!

- Con la niña tarado- le dije suave, porque no deseaba usar una mala palabra enfrente de la niña, el hombre me dio una mirada de incredulidad, y mi poca paciencia se estaba terminando.

- Te dije que te disculparás, tienes exactamente 15 segundos para empezar o no respondo- le dije en tono serio, el cual pocas veces usaba

- Royce que esperas- intervino la joven, la cual tenía hermosa voz.

- De acuerdo lo siento mocosa- ahora sí que lo mato pensé, pero no podía asustar más a la niña quién tenía cara de dolor ante las palabras dichas por ese animal, opte por poner mi mano en su hombro y darle un "suave" apretón.

- Inténtalo de nuevo- le dije apenas conteniendo la rabia para que no se notará en mi voz.

- Lo siento niña- bueno esta fue una disculpa semi-aceptable.

- Ahora vete por favor- esto último casi lo escupí

- No- me respondió alzando su barbilla un poco en signo desafiante, a mi me pareció que este hombre quería morir hoy

- Royce mejor ve a darte una vuelta- le dijo la muchacha en un tono autoritario.

- De acuerdo Srta.- le respondió y se fue

Yo me senté a la par de la joven solo para ver a la pequeña.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte ya con mi voz normal.

- Sí, gracias- me respondió con una tímida sonrisa

- ¡Oh tranquilo señor! Su hija está bien- me dijo la joven con una sonrisa cordial, su hija, ¿Cuál hija? Me pregunte mentalmente, luego todo encajo

- Oh lo siento ha habido un malentendido yo no soy el padre- le dije a la joven en tono serio

- Disculpe, yo lo pensé como lo vi reaccionar así- me dijo un poco sonrojada

- Bueno cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo, pero la verdad no soportó que alguien lastime a un niño o niña.

- ¡Claire!- gritó una señora a unos metros, se veía como buscando entre la gente un poco desesperada.

- Acá estoy- dijo la pequeña bajando de las piernas de la joven.

- Oh ahí estás no sabes el susto que me pegaste, y no me digas que andabas molestando a esta pareja- dijo la señora con voz fuerte en forma de reprimenda.

- No señora- intervine yo- la verdad es que la estábamos viendo porque la niña se cayó- le explique

- ¿Y estás bien Claire?- le preguntó la señora a la pequeña

- Sí mami estoy bien, ellos dos me ayudaron- le dijo la pequeña volviéndose a darnos una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo ya nos vamos, muchas gracias jóvenes- nos dijo

- Mami puedo despedirme y te alcanzó- preguntó Claire

- De acuerdo pero no dures- le indicó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a unas bancas más adelante.

- Bueno gracias señorita por limpiarme mi rapón y por ayudarme-le dijo Claire a la joven

- Con gusto Claire, y llámame Rose, ¡oh! Y disculpa lo que te hizo ese hombre que ya se las verá más tarde conmigo- esto último lo dijo en tono molestó

- De acuerdo, ¡oh y gracias también a ti por defenderme!- me dijo dándome un abrazo, yo estaba un poco inclinado para quedar a su altura

- Un gusto Claire-

- Bueno me voy porque si no me regañan, por cierto Rose me acerque a ti porque eres igual de bonita que mi barbie y quería ver sí eras así. Dijo mostrando un papel con los datos de la Barbie y la foto.

- No importa pequeña, bueno mejor te vas o te van a regañar-

- Sí chao, gracias- y con esto se fue corriendo hasta llegar a donde su madre y dejándome aquí solo con Rose.

- Bueno yo mejor vuelvo a donde estaba- le dije y me puse de pie, para retirarme, eso sería lo mejor antes de que viniera ese tal Royce.

- Espera – me dijo la Rose- tienes que irte ya- me preguntó

Vuelvo la vista al panel de vuelo y noto que el mío todavía no llegaría.

- En realidad no- le dije

- Y porque no te quedas a platicar conmigo, enserio lamento lo de Royce, y no pude intervenir mucho porque me encontraba ayudando a Claire-

- Lo sé- le dije- Pero por lo de Claire prefiero irme antes de que ese hombre regrese, si bien me mantuve tranquilo, la mayoría fue para no asustar más a la niña.-

- Pero tranquilo, el no volverá hasta que lo llamé-

- De acuerdo, bueno a todo esto no nos hemos presentado yo soy Emmett, Em para los amigos- le dije ofreciendo mi mano.

- Un gusto Em, yo soy Rosalie, aunque prefiero que me digan Rose- me dijo estrechando mi mano, al hacer esto vi directamente a sus ojos, y sentí que podía perderme en ellos.

Rose y yo hablamos de todo, ella me contó que le gustaban los autos, yo por mi parte los amo, por lo que le conté en lo que trabajaba. Ella prestaba atención muy emocionada, si bien lo que hacía ahora le gustaba, no era nada en comparación de su pasión por los autos. Además me dijo que su profesión no era algo que deseaba desempeñar para siempre.

En la parte que se vio más interesada fue en la del diseño, incluso tenía estudios de diseño gráfico. Yo le dije que le podría conseguir una entrevista. Y así continuamos hablando hasta que llamaron para abordar su avión, que se dirigía a Seattle.

- Bueno creo que debo irme- me dijo Rose

- Sí, Rose crees que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte si te pido tu número- le dije un poco dudoso

- Claro que no Em, dame tú teléfono y te lo guardo, pero a cambio tu más das el tuyo-

- Claro- le dije extendiendo mi celular y recibiéndole el suyo

- Bueno hasta luego Em- me dijo devolviéndome el celular

- Hasta luego Rose- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me fui por mis maletas, a esperar mi vuelo el cual era el próximo en salir.

**Rosalie POV**

Me encontraba en el avión camino a Seattle, el vuelo fue tranquilo y tan solo escuche música y dormí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me dirigí a retirar mis maletas con mis 2 guardaespaldas, la verdad los medios no sabían que iba a Seattle por lo que no esperaba un gran alboroto.

Estaba furiosa con Royce por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto de San Francisco, pero ya lo despediría más tarde. Al llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto miles de flashes se dispararon en mi dirección, Michael uno de mis guardaespaldas bloqueaba a la mayoría, pero Royce de un momento a otro se corrió y permitió que varios fotógrafos se acercaran demasiado al punto que me golpearon.

Nos subimos al auto con un poco de dificultad, y más que todo solo con ayuda de Michael. Al llegar al auto noto como algo pegajoso en el pelo, veo el asiento y noto que es sangre.

- Michael, necesito que me lleves al hospital, al parecer me golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza- le dije a mi guardaespaldas

- De acuerdo Srta. Hale, ya mismo dispongo de todo-

Tardamos 15 minutos en llegar al Mercy West, allí me atendió el Dr. Smith, el me cosió una la herida y me dijo que tenía que continuar supervisando el área de neurología. Yo estaba dudosa de que me atendiera otra persona, ya que normalmente había 2 formas de reaccionar de la gente a mi alrededor, o se ponían como obsesionadas o tenían una gran aversión a mí (en especial las mujeres), y eran muy pocas las personas que actuaban normal.

- Tranquila Srta. Hales, mandaré a llamar a nuestra mejor neurocirujana y además es una persona de mi absoluta confianza, y sé que será discreta- me dijo el doctor seguro ante mi mirada escéptica.

- De acuerdo doctor confío en su juicio- le dije seria

- Bueno Srta. Hale que se mejore y ojala no debamos internarla- me dijo el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también lo espero doctor, bueno no lo atrasó más- le dije respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor salió y tuve que esperar 1 minuto a que se volviera a abrir la puerta. Por ella entro una joven, la cual no parecía doctora, ella entró y me vio, luego puso una mirada triste (esa era una nueva reacción), pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y habló.

- Buenos días, soy la Dra. Swan- se presento con una sonrisa cordial.

- Buenos días, un gusto doctora yo soy Rosalie Hale- le dije, a la joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, ella era bonita, ella era una prueba para todos los incrédulos que dicen que las mujeres bonitas no somos inteligentes

- Bueno Srta. Hale, dígame ¿qué le pasó?- me pregunto

- Oh por favor Dr. Swan llámame Rose, me siento rara si me llamas Srta. Hale, como si fuera mayor y creo que somos de la misma edad- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- De acuerdo entonces llámame Bella-

- Ok Bella, mira lo que paso en sí no fue muy grave tan solo iba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando varios fotógrafos se me fueron encima, la verdad no esperaba que se me reconocieran, pero eso fue porque alguien traiciono mi confianza- le dije con rabia recordando al idiota de Royce corriéndose

- Bueno y que sucedió, porque ha de imaginar que los reporteros no se quedaron tranquilos-

- Ojala fuesen reporteros, eran paparazzi sin nada que hacer, el problema es que no había suficiente seguridad, por lo que se acercaron demasiado y varios de ellos me golpearon con las cámaras, yo creí que nada me había pasado, hasta que estuve en el carro, y sentí como algo pegajoso, luego vi la sangre en el sillón por lo que me trajeron aquí.-

- De acuerdo, veamos tenías una herida en la cabeza un poco profunda y el doctor te la cosió.-

- Sí pero dijo que debía hacerme exámenes para ver que no haya hemorragia y ver también los otros golpes.

- Muy bien, entonces procedamos-

Bella resultó ser muy simpática y amable, para nada se parecía a esos médicos que se creen mejor que los demás. Además mantuvo la discreción e incluso me planteo la idea de poner e lo registros mi segundo nombre como principal, así la información no se difundiría bajo ninguna circunstancia. La verdad Bella me callo muy bien y como debía alguien acordarme la cita, ya que tenía una semana de vacaciones, decidí darle mi tarjeta, y le dije que incluso podríamos salir algún día.

Luego de salir del hospital, fui con mis guardaespaldas hasta la casa de mi hermano, aunque el todavía no llegaba, yo tenía una llave y podría tomar mi auto, así llamaría menos la atención, me despedí de los guardaespaldas, quienes tomaban también vacaciones, sin embargo Royce fue diferente ya que lo despedí.

Ahora me dirigía camino a Sparkle, allí tenía una cita con la diseñadora Alice Brandon, para que me realizará un vestido para una cena benéfica que habría en 2 meses aquí en Seattle, para la construcción de un centro hospitalario para personas con males cardíacos.

Mientras iba de camino recordaba los sucesos de la mañana

_**Flashback**_

_Vi a una pequeña con un vestido rosa yo la veía y pensaba que así sería si yo tuviera una hija. _

_Al verme la pequeña paro de dar vueltas, vio su muñeca, y luego a mi así lo hizo tres veces, después apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la pequeña hizo a acercarse; pero Royce se puso de pie y le impidió el paso a la niña, yo me estaba levantando para correrlo, lo peor fue cuando la apartó un poco brusco provocando que la pequeña se cayera._

_Cuando el idiota de Royce la botó yo volví a ver que la niña estuviera bien, para luego matar a Royce, pero cuando me acerque a la pequeña, y luego volví mi cara a Royce vi como un puño se estallaba contra su cara, un hombre extremadamente musculoso fue el dueño de ese golpe, volví mi vista a Michael y le hice una seña de que no interviniera de por sí se lo merecía, y Michael parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo._

_Atendí a la niña hasta que se fue y luego el hombre se disponía a irse, le pregunte si ya tenía que irse_

_En realidad no- me respondió_

_- Y porque no te quedas a platicar conmigo, enserio lamento lo de Royce, y no pude intervenir mucho porque me encontraba ayudando a Claire-_

_- Lo sé- me dijo- Pero por lo de Claire prefiero irme antes de que ese hombre regrese, si bien me mantuve tranquilo, la mayoría fue para no asustar más a la niña.-_

_- Pero tranquilo, el no volverá hasta que lo llamé- le dije _

_- De acuerdo, bueno a todo esto no nos hemos presentado yo soy Emmett, Em para los amigos- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano y una sonrisa hermoso que le provocaba 2 hermosos hoyuelos en su rostro dándole un aspecto más infantil._

_- Un gusto Em, yo soy Rosalie, aunque prefiero que me digan Rose- le dije estrechando su mano, al hacer esto vi directamente a sus ojos, y me maraville con su color ámbar._

_Hablamos de todo en especial de autos hasta que fue hora de que abordará mi avión pero por suerte me pidió mi número y yo el suyo._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Había llegado a Sparkle, allí me pasaron a una sala mientras esperaba a Alice Brandon. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una joven. Yo ya sabía que Alice Brandon era una diseñadora muy joven, pero no sabía que era tan pequeña, venía con una gran sonrisa y caminaba como si bailará, tenía el aspecto de un duendecillo. Su sonrisa era como contagiosa porque sentí donde los bordes de mi boca se estiraban para formar una sonrisa sincera.

- Srta. Hale, un gusto conocerla yo soy Alice Brandon, pero llámame Alice- me dijo en tono cantarín.

- El gusto es mío Alice para tan solo llámame Rose.

- La verdad deseo que sea largo el color todavía no lo decido, pero no quiero que sea muy extravagante.

- Bueno Rose acaba de entrar una tela dorada que esta preciosa no sé si le gusta ese color-

- La verdad sí ¿y con respecto al diseño?- le pregunte

- Que te parece si nos vemos mañana al medio día y te muestro mis ideas o el boceto si tengo algo definitivo-

- Sí Alice gracias, se que te estoy poniendo a correr un poco-

- No te preocupes Rose, además me caes muy bien no eres como la mayoría de las modelos-

- Gracias ese es el mejor cumplido que me pudiste haber dado-

-Un placer, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana –

- Sí hasta mañana y salimos juntas de la sala donde nos despedímos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo cada vez salen más personajes, ya iba a salir nuestro hermoso rubio pero mejor lo dejo para más adelante, no les pareció precioso Em, creanme que el papel de Royce no termina aqui, bueno esto le queda de regalo del dia del amor y la amistad porque la verdad no creo poder mañana publicar algo pero uno nunca sabe.**

**Eso es todo, se siguen aceptando comentarios y demás, por cierto que opinan debería darle vuelta Tanya a Ed si o no??? aunque obvio Ed no se va a enterar hasta más adelante**

**y para que vean que soy buena adelanto del siguiente cap**

_La verdad la idea me sorprendió pero no creo que sea una mala idea-_

_-En serio Tanya, si ustedes tienen problemas y te sientes confundida, no crees que sería cruel con la criatura el hecho de que tenga que venir a unirlos_

_Entiende un hijo no salva un matrimonio, además tu siempre has dicho que no quieres hijos pero si has cambiado de opinión sabes que te apoyo_


	7. De visitas y confesiones

**Lo sé llevo un montón sin subir pero les tengo buenas noticias hoy estoy subiendo este y el siguiente capitulo!! **

**Además que les hice algo muy especial!! **

**Importante lo que se encuentra en cursiva y subrayado es los mensajes de texto**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

Cuando llegué a Los Ángeles me dirigí a la sucursal de nuestra tienda, por suerte en esta solo debía supervisar la llegada del producto. Salí de allí como a las 5 de la tarde camino al hotel para descansar, y poder tomar mañana el vuelo de vuelta a San Francisco.

Me dirigía al hotel pensando en Rosalie, definitivamente ella era única, no tenía nada en común con las chicas que había conocido. Es hermosa de eso no cabía duda, pero era de las que se podía decir, que detrás de una cara bonita hay mucho más. Mientras hablábamos note su inteligencia, su carisma y su madurez. También por como trato a Claire y la vio note su gran corazón.

Al llegar al hotel decidí darme una ducha, y al no tener ganas de salir, pedí servicio a la habitación. La comida era buena aunque prefiero la de mi madre, que comía cuando me encontraba en Seattle.

Mi madre; mi hermano y yo la amábamos; pero este se había distanciado un poco a causa de se esposa, y todo esto sin que el fuera realmente conciente. Decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado y tratar de descansar, ya mañana hablaría con mi hermano.

Antes de acostarme, me debatí entre enviarle un mensaje a Rose, se que podía verse como desesperado; pero tal vez lo viese como que pensé en ella antes de dormir. Tras mucho debatir con mi conciencia (¡fueron 5 minutos muy largos!) decidí que se lo mandaría. Busque entre mis contactos, en serio no podía creer tener tantos números, y que casi no recordaba ninguno. Encontré el que buscaba y escribí. La verdad tuve inspiración para escribir muchas cosas; pero decidí poner algo pequeño, tampoco quería que me viera como un acosador o peor un obsesionado.

Después de enviarlo estaba nervioso, y si Rose no le gustaba, o simplemente no me respondía. Todas mis dudas se evaporaron cuando a los 5 minutos recibí su respuesta.

"_Para mí también fue maravilloso conocerte EM. ¡Que pases buenas noches! Sueña con los angelitos xoxo. Rose"_

¡Sí!- grité la verdad estaba muy feliz, creo que estoy enamorado. Losé es muy pronto, pero que puedo decir ella simplemente es especial y única. Que linda decirme que soñara con los angelitos, para eso solo debía soñar con ella. Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en mi rostro decidí, embarcarme en el mundo de los sueños.

Eran las 8 cuando me levanté, la verdad había dormido bien decidí alistarme rápido; porque tenía un avión que tomar. Hoy iría a ver a mi "querido hermano", ja ja, la verdad lo extraño y más gastarle bromas haciéndolo enojar, es que es tan fácil que quién se podría resistir a hacerlo.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto escuchando la radio. La verdad la emisora ponía buenos temas, por algo era una de mis favoritas. El tema que sonaba era de un artista extranjero, era la segunda canción que escuchaba de ese grupo. Se llama Escats, le primera canción que escuché fue "Recuérdame", es bonita y transmitía lo que pasa al perder el amor de una persona, el como la persona le pide que solo recuerde los buenos tiempos compartidos. La nueva canción, se llama Escuchando el silencio***.

Llegué al aeropuerto con suficiente tiempo, registre mis maletas, por lo que me senté en las sillas a esperar el abordaje. Decidí leer una revista sobre autos para matar el tiempo. Cuando iba por la 3º página, sonó mi celular, un mensaje, vi el remitente y casi salto de la felicidad, era Rose.

"_Buenos Días Em, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero no haberte despertado, Rose"_

Tan considerada y linda, no lo podía creer yo deseaba hablar con ella, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, por dicha ella me hablo.

"_Buenos Días Rose, yo amanecí bien y ¿Tú? Ah y tranquila no me despertaste_ _Em"_

No tuve que esperar mucho para que me contestara

"_Yo súper bien, hace mucho que no descansaba tanto. ¿Y cómo esta L.A.? Por cierto ayer no me contaste por cuanto tiempo te ibas a quedar allí. Rose"_

Sí tenía razón, le había contado que venía para acá pero no cuanto tiempo estaría.

"_Bueno que te puedo decir de L.A. esta soleado y la verdad agradable, pero solo estuve un día por lo que en realidad no te puedo decir mucho, por suerte hoy vuelvo a San Francisco, y allí veré a mi hermano. ¿Y tú que tienes planeado para tu primer día de vacaciones? Em."_

"_La verdad no mucho es la ventaja de las vacaciones que te dejas llevar por la corriente, tan sólo debo de reunirme con una diseñadora para ver los bocetos de un vestido que voy a usar en un próximo evento" Rose._

"_Oh bueno espero y te diviertas hoy. Hablamos más tarde porque debo de abordar ya __Cuídate Rose xoxo" Em. _

Tuve que despedirme de Rose, ya que mi vuelo ya estaba abordando, ni modo con las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella; pero ya lo haría al llegar a San Francisco.

El vuelo por suerte no fue muy largo y tan solo escuche música para matar el tiempo. Después de salir del aeropuerto decidí llamar a mi hermano, hoy era su día libre por lo que creía que estaba en la casa; pero mejor asegurarse.

-Bueno- Me contestó

-Eddie, ya estoy aquí. Voy para tu casa, por cierto vas a estar ahí- le pregunte ya que había llamado directamente a la casa, pero debía asegurarme que no fuese a salir.

- Emmett no me llames así, y sí estaré aquí en casa- me respondió mi hermano en su tono amargo.

- Uy pero como que te levanté, porque con ese humor, bueno no te preocupes que en estos días nos vamos a divertir- le dije

- Bueno Em necesitas que vaya por ti, o ya vienes de camino-

- No te preocupes ya voy de camino, así que te veo en 10 minutos-

- Bueno hermano aquí te espero, hasta luego-

-Nos vemos- le dije y corte

Estaba debatiendo de nuevo si debería mandarle 1 mensaje a Rose o llamarla. Creo que lo mejor sería instalarme y luego la llamo, de por sí a esta hora era a la que se reunía con la diseñadora.

Llegué a la casa de mi hermano en el tiempo que tenía previsto. Baje mis cosas del taxi y llegué hasta la puerta.

- Hola Emmett ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo?- me pregunto mi hermano a la vez que me saludaba.

- Hola Eddie- le dije dandole un abrazo- pues el vuelo estuvo bien y ¿como estás?- le pregunte

- Excelente, pero pasa y te cuento, hace mucho que no nos vemos- me dijo con una zahorias, y la verdad era que mi hermano se veía diferente, como con una alegría mayor. Hace un buen tiempo que no lo veía así "será que se va a divorciar" me dijo mi conciencia.

Después de acomodar mis cosas, me senté a platicar y comer con mi hermano. La verdad a Edward esto de la cocina no se le daba tan mal, pero había que admitirlo, la mía era mejor. Mientras almorzábamos, hablamos de todo un poco, de cómo habían sido nuestras vidas hasta ahora, de cómo estaban nuestros padres, ya que el sabía que venía de Seattle, y como era obvio había ido hasta Forks a visitarlos mientras estaba libre. De pronto recordé un detalle muy importante en mi vida que no le había dicho.

- ¡Oh! Hermano no te había dicho estoy enamorado- le dije con una sonrisa muy grande.

- En serio Em, eso es nuevo a ver quién es la afortunada que te conquistado- me dijo en broma esto último

- Sí hermano es en serio, se llama Rosalie, ella es única, asombrosa, inteligente; y sobre todo hermosa por dentro y por fuera- le dije con una mirada soñadora

- Sí Em, te pego fuerte esta chica; pero me alegro ya era hora- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

- Bueno y ahora cuéntame tu motivo para que estés tan feliz-

- ¿Ah? Se me nota mucho verdad- me dijo de nuevo feliz

- Para serte sincero sí, a que se debe- le pregunte un poco impaciente

- La verdad cuando te diga vas a estar igual; pero a ver si adivinas la razón- Esto definitivamente esta raro, mi hermano nunca se pone con juegos, siempre va al punto; e incluso se ve más feliz que la vez que le compraron su piano azul, definitivamente sospechoso.

- No, no se me ocurre, ya dime- OK mi paciencia no es grande y él lo sabe.

- Tranquilo no te desesperes; es que la razón de mi felicidad es que Tanya y yo decidimos tener un bebé- me dijo con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

OK ¡STOP! Estoy en shock, por una parte me alegro por mi hermano; pero pobre bebé con esa madre siendo totalmente sincero, yo no veía a Tanya en ese papel, a ella nunca le han gustado los niños y mucho menos lo que conlleva con embarazo; recuerdo que cuando veíamos las fotos de mamá embarazada, ella le dijo que como soporto ponerse tan gorda y que si no se sentía fea todos los días.

- Em te quedaste en shock, dime que piensas- me dijo mi hermano agitando su mano enfrente de mi cara.

- ¡Oh! La verdad es que si me tomo por sorpresa- le dije saliendo de mi asombro.

- Sí lo note, pero dime que piensas- me dijo mi hermano con 1 mirada expectante. Definitivamente mi hermano no cabía de la felicidad, la verdad yo lo compartía, no por ser su gemelo sino porque siempre había sido así.

- Me da gusto por ti hermano- le dije sinceramente- ya podré tener sobrinitos a quienes chinear, además si tienes bastantes armamos un equipo de futbol**, mamá si que se emocionara con tantos nietos.

Eso era totalmente cierto, mi madre esperaba con ansias ser abuela, ya que Edward y yo éramos sus únicos hijos y ella siempre había querido una familia grande.

- Gracias hermano- me dijo con una mirada de gran alegría- Pero a mamá le diré hasta que Tanya este embarazada, no vaya a ser que se ilusione antes de tiempo- me dijo serio.

- Sí tranquilo, se como es mamá. Si le dices capaz y se viene desde ahora para decorar los cuartos de los bebés- le dije entre risas.

- Bueno y ahora seguí contándome de quien te enamoraste, porque no me has dicho mucho- me dijo serio, el siempre preocupándose.

Pase a relatarle como nos conocimos, y también vi la mirada de furia cuando le conté lo de Claire, mi hermano tampoco soportaba el maltrato a una persona, y que fuese una mujer o niños lo enojaba más. Luego de terminar mi relato, me dijo que descansará que el se ocupaba de la cena, y que cenaríamos cuando llegará Tanya. Era temprano, apenas las 4 de la tarde por lo que decidí llamar a Rose, ya para esta hora ella debía de haber terminado la reunión con la diseñadora.

- Hola Em- me saludo apenas contesto

- Hola Rose ¿Cómo estás?- la salude

- Bien y ¿tú? ¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo?- me preguntó

- Bien a ambas preguntas- le dije entre risas por lo rápido que hizo las dos preguntas

- ¡Que dicha! Y que cuentas- me dijo en tono alegre

Hablamos un poco de todo, le conte de mi hermano, del trabajo que tenía que realizar el lunes y diferentes cosas. Ella me conto sobre su vestido, aunque no fue mucho. Además me conto que saldría esa noche con unas amigas, la verdad estaba muy feliz porque ella me dijo que hasta el domingo no vería a su hermano por lo menos así no estaría sola. Hablamos de más cosas hasta que tuvo que colgar para alistarse, y nos despedimos con la promesa de hablar mañana.

**Tanya POV**

Después de que Edward me dejara en la tienda y se fuera, me adentre en la oficina. Trate de ver mis papeles, las cuentas de la oficina pero no podía concentrarme, la verdad estaba pensando en el tema del bebé, desde ayer estaba así y a eso sumar la visita de mi cuñado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o no podría concentrarme durante todo el día.

Tock Tock Tock

- Adelante- indique a quien tocaba la puerta

- Hola Tanya, aquí le traigo los papeles para el viaje a Seattle- me dijo mi amiga Irina, genial más papeles y yo no podía concentrarme. Y luego tuve una idea, que me sorprendió que no se me hubiese ocurrido antes.

-Irina- le dije antes que saliera de mi oficina

- Sí que sucede Tanya-

- Crees que podríamos almorzar juntas, bueno sí no tienes planes ya- le dije un poco avergonzada de contar con su tiempo.

- No te preocupes, no he quedado con nadie, y claro almorcemos juntas; pero que hora- me pregunto con una sonrisa cordial

- La verdad para mi a las 12 esta bien y ¿para ti?-

- También me parece esa hora –

- Bueno gracias Irina y la verdad es que necesito mucho hablar con alguien-

- Lo se Tanya llevo mucho tiempo siendo tu amiga, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dicho eso salio de la oficina.

- En este momento decidí dejar mis pensamientos de lado, ya podría desahogarme a la hora del almuerzo. Con esa idea mí mañana, o el resto de lo que quedaba en realidad, resulto productiva.

Disponiendo todo el viaje a Seattle, vi que lo podríamos realizar en un mes o un poco menos. Estaba tan concentrada que no había visto la hora, hasta que mi puerta se abrió y por allí entro Irina.

- Vamos Tanya, despégate ya porque te conozco y se que sino en la tarde no vas a poder concentrarte- me dijo Irina

- Uy si lo siento, no había visto la hora- le dije levantándome y tomando mi bolso.

Nos fuimos juntas a un restaurante de comida rápida, la verdad no me interesaba mucho lo de comer.

- Bueno comienza- me dijo Irina sentándose en la silla frente a mí

- Bueno lo principal es que Edward y yo decidimos tener un bebé- le dije en tono neutral

- OK- me dijo un poco asombrada mi amiga- Ahora como lo decidieron- pregunto

- Pues la verdad es que Ed me dijo que es algo que llevaba pensando desde hace un tiempo-

- Y tú como reaccionaste cuando te lo dijo-

- En un principio, no te lo voy a negar, la verdad me sorprendí y mucho porque no habíamos comentado mucho del asunto; pero después me pareció una buena idea- le dije mientras jugaba con la pajilla del refresco.

- Bueno y ahora que piensas-

- No lo sé todo es un caos, por una parte es una buena idea lo del bebé, puede que eso sea lo que nos está haciendo falta y por otra tal vez no sea tan buena idea ; porque la verdad ninguno de los 2 tiene suficiente tiempo, Ed me dijo que eso se podía arreglar, pero no sé-

- He de suponer que quieres mi opinión- me dijo seria

- La verdad desesperadamente, tal vez con otro punto de vista lo vea mejor-

-De acuerdo, pero me conoces muy bien y sabes a que una vez que empiece no paro hasta terminar- me dijo de nuevo seria. Yo sabía muy bien a que se debía la advertencia, sí Irina tenía un defecto era este, ella es sincera, pero a veces hasta un punto que puede sonar cruel, la mayoría de veces, se frenaba a tiempo, pero otras no.

- Sí, sí, lo sé, ahora dime que piensas- le indique un poco impaciente

- Primero que todo Tanya, tú más que nadie sabes que un bebé no llega a unir una pareja. Tú llevas confundida bastante tiempo, de hecho desde 1 mes después de conocer a Felix; pero bueno ese no es el punto, sino que ponte en el lugar del bebé, tú con tu estrés de no estar segura no puede ser nada bueno. Luego a la hora del nacimiento, si en vez de acercarse, se alejan más, quien sufra será él. Y por sobre todas las cosas, si separan, de nuevo el más afectado va a ser él. Tanya tú lo viviste, tú naciste en un matrimonio donde ya no había amor, sino apariencia, por eso tus padres no se divorciaron. Además sabes que te habían visto como una solución y no fue así, recuerda Tanya tu siempre lo dijiste, un hijo siempre deberá ser la prueba más grande del amor entre 2 personas, y no el de 1 por la otra. Además amiga si bien me acuerdo tu siempre habías dicho que no querías hijos, que tu figura no estaba hecha para ello- soltó un suspiro y prosiguió- Sin embargo, si cambiaste de idea en este último punto, mejor. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para la decisión que tomes, no importa la que sea. Pero por favor se conciente y no pongas sobre el infante el deber de juntarlos porque eso no pasa- concluyo mi amiga con una mirada seria.

- Lo sé Irina, la verdad me diste un punto a considerar y pensar, ¡será! Pasaré mi tarde meditando-

- Es mejor eso a una decisión precipitada-

Terminaos de almorzar y salimos del restaurante rumbo a la tienda. La verdad después de hablar con Irina me sentí mejor, como si me hubiera librado de un peso; hasta cierto punto esto era cierto porque le había dicho todas mis dudas. Sí le dijera esto a Edward, tendría que empezar por explicarle el hecho de que creo que ya no lo amo o por lo menos no tanto como el a mí.

El resto de la tarde me debatía entre todos mis pensamientos y lo que me dijo Irina. Sabía que pronto necesitaría tomar una decisión; pero no era tan simple como las decisiones de cosas intranscendentes. Esta decisión que iba a tomar conllevaba muchas cosas.

* * *

**Bueno chicas primero agradecer todos los comentarios que me han dejado, en serio me motivan a seguir escibiendo al ver que si la leen y les interesa, se siguen aceptando criticas o consejos.**

**Para aclarar el mensaje de Emmett esta hasta en el proximo capitulo. Por cierto en mi perfil están las 2 canciones que menciona Em, como pedido especial les digo que escuchen la canción "Escuchando el Silencio", la cual fue la razón que actualizará hasta ahora...**

**Otra aclaración cuando hablo de fútbol no me refiero al americano, sino al fut normal, en otros países le llaman soccer**


	8. ¡Salida de chicas!

**Bueno aqui esta el otro cápitulo, importante este empieza el día anterior al que estaba el otro.**

**Lo que se encuentra solo subrayado es lo de la estación de radio.**

**Lo de cursiva y subrayado son los mensajes**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

Mientras salía de Sparkle, sonó mi celular.

- Hermanito ya estoy aquí- le dije apenas conteste

- Rose me tenías preocupado, porque no me habías llamado- me dijo mi hermano en tono aliviado.

- Ni te cuento porque duraríamos mucho, más tarde mejor, por cierto en vuelo de que vienes-

- Oh Rose te llamaba para decirte que más bien no llego hasta el domingo, a mi genial publicista se le ocurrió incluir dos lugares más para la firma de libros-

- Bueno no importa entonces vegetare hasta el domingo- le dije entre risas

- Rose lo siento, sabes que no te quiero dejar así- me dijo en tono triste

- Tranquilo Jazz todavía podremos compartir el resto de los días que tengo libre-

- Bueno Rose, espero verte el domingo sin falta-

- Yo también Jazz, te quiero bye- me despedí

- Yo también Rose, te veo en 2 días, adiós- se despidió y colgó.

Me dirigí a la cas de mi hermano a ver que se me ocurría hacer, opte por ver una película la verdad hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía tiempo libre, para hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de empezar a ver la película, me entraron ganas de llamar a Emmett, pero creo que me vería un poco desesperada, tendría que esperar mínimo hasta mañana. Decidí pedir comida, total la cocina no era una de mis habilidades. Después me metí al baño para darme una ducha relajante, hoy descansaría y mañana haría planes.

Luego la ducha y comer, me dispuse a descansar. Estaba acostada, sentía que el cansancio me ganaba, la verdad había sido una semana bastante pesada.

De pronto el sonido de mi celular me quito la somnolencia. Me había llegado un mensaje de Emmett, que bello yo pensando en él.

"_Esta estrellita __me la prestó el cielo, para que te cuide e ilumine. ¡Qué tengas una linda noche Rose! Fue maravilloso conocerte hoy, xoxo Em._

Tan bello, la verdad poco me falto para ponerme a saltar en la cama. No entendía que me sucedía, hace mucho que no me ponía así por un chico. Sabía que debía responderle pero tenía dudas sobre que poner. Opte por ser yo misma, Em dijo que fue maravilloso conocerme, por lo que aunque sea poco lo que me conoció me aceptó, y lo más importante sentía que con el podía ser auténtica.

"_Para mí también fue maravilloso conocerte EM. ¡Que pases buenas noches! Sueña con los angelitos xoxo. Rose"_

La verdad lo último causo una sonrisa en mi cara, sabía que si yo soñaba hoy, no sería precisamente con angelitos. Con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

Tenía tiempo de no dormir así tan bien como esa noche, aparte de que dormí relajada, dormí feliz. Vi el reloj y noté que eran las nueve, me pregunto si Emmett ya estará levantado. Lo admito si es un poco desesperado apenas ayer hablamos, pero no me importaba, solo quería conocerlo más y hablar más con él; decidí mandarle un mensaje.

"_Buenos Días Em, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero no haberte despertado, Rose"_

Mientras escribía me pregunte sí lo había despertaría, pero ya espero que me perdone si lo hice. Mis dudas se evaporaron al recibir su contestación.

"_Buenos Días Rose, yo amanecí bien y ¿Tú? Ah y tranquila no me despertaste __Em"_

Hablamos un rato, lástima que no podíamos hablar más porque el debía coger un avión para San Francisco. Por lo visto Em viaja tanto igual o más que yo.

Después de despedirme de Em, decidí alistarme para la cita que tenía con Alice, la verdad ella se ve muy responsable y no quisiera que por mi culpa se atrasara en otras cosas que debería de hacer hoy. Cuando estuve lista salí rumbo a Sparkle, lo hice por suerte a tiempo.

**Alice POV**

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando salí de mi apartamento, me encontraba rumbo a la casa de Bella. Para esta hora mi amiga debería de estar levantada, pase al Starbucks por unos cafés y panecillos. Mientras iba de camino la llame para asegurarme que estuviera despierta.

- Bueno- me contestó mi amiga con voz medio somnolienta

- Bells no me lo puedo creer ¿te desperté?- le pregunte asombrada

- En realidad sí Ali, pero tranquila que estoy descansada- me dijo

- Oh que bueno porque ya estoy llegando por ti y vamos por Angie-

- De acuerdo ya me alistó y te veo bye- me dijo mi amiga

- Bueno te veo en 15 minutos, chao- me despedí y colgué.

Después de hablar con Bella, continúe escuchando música y pensando donde iríamos esta noche, la verdad las opciones de los clubes eran muy variadas. De pronto se me vino a la mente, justo ya se a donde ir, a veces e preguntó donde tengo la cabeza. En fin ya resuelto un problema, solo quedaba ir de compras; porque la verdad Bella no tendría nada que ponerse, ya me tocaría una buena sesión de chantaje para convencerla.

Llegue al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Bella y subí al 3º piso donde se encontraba su apartamento.

- Hola Ali ya casi estoy lista- me dijo Bella mientras me dejaba la puerta abierta para que pasara.

- Hola Bells tranquila que ya Angie sabe que vamos y ella si está lista- le dije entrando

- Bueno ya estoy- me dijo agarrando su bolso y saliendo conmigo del apartamento.

- Bueno cuéntame como estás, ayer hable con Angie y me dijo que estuvo muy pesada la madrugada- le dije seria al recordar el accidente que transmitieron en las noticias ayer en la mañana.

- Oh bien, por suerte pudimos salvar bastantes personas, aunque con esa clase de accidente fue asombroso. ¿Y tú cómo estás?-

- Bien Bells, ayer trabaje toda la tarde en diferentes bocetos, es que hoy tengo que presentárselos a una modelo, se llama Rosalie Hale, mira si es cierto el vestido es para el baile que me invitaste- le dije alegre

Aunque Bella tiene novio, James nunca la acompaña a estos tipos de eventos, la verdad todo lo que tenga que ver con el hospital, él no participa. Sin embargo mi amiga lo atribuye a su pasado y el trauma vivido; pero yo no estoy tan segura.

- Oh por poco se me olvida, yo la conocí ayer me tocó atenderla en el hospital, por cierto a que hora quedaron-

- Al medio día tranquila que tenemos tiempo suficiente para comprar-

Llegamos a la casa de Ángela, allí bebimos los cafés y comimos los panecillos, hablando de todo un poco. Al llegar al centro comercial tan solo fuimos a 3 tiendas diferentes para buscar las diferentes ropas que utilizaríamos para la salida de la noche.

Les dije a las chicas que si me acompañaban a la reunión con Rose, sin embargo Angie dijo que iría a descansar para poder seguirnos el ritmo en la noche, como ella había salido un poco más tarde que Bella todavía no se recuperaba. Por suerte Bella si me acompañaría y luego cada una iría a su departamento a descansar.

-Hey Ali, porque no invitamos a Rose a venir con nosotras-

- La verdad no lo había pensado, me parece buena idea-

- Entonces la invitamos ahora. Ya verás Angie fijo le cae bien-

- Sí lo sé, pero me extraña a que estés tan abierta a socializar- le dije en broma, porque Bella siempre a sido muy tímida.

- Lo sé, pero cuando la conocí me cayo muy bien-

La entendía, la verdad cuando me llamaron para la cita yo estaba pensando en encontrarme con una persona caprichosa y berrinchuda; pero la verdad me asombre

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba al teléfono con Angie, hablando de la salida que teníamos para mañana, además del día tan pesado que tuvieron Bella y ella, cuando tocaron mi puerta y me avisaron que Rosalie Hale había llegado; hice que la pasarán a una sala mientras me despedía de Ángela._

"_Aquí vamos" pensé, la verdad estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con modelos obviamente; pero es que algunas son exasperantes._

_Cuando entro en la sala allí estaba sentada ella, la verdad era muy bonita y no se veía teñida, primer punto a favor. Otra cosa que noté es que sonrió sinceramente, ok hasta ahora íbamos bien._

_- Srta. Hale, un gusto conocerla yo soy Alice __Brandon, pero llámame Alice- la salude alegre_

_- El gusto es mío Alice para tan solo llámame Rose- me dijo con una sonrisa cordial_

_- Y ya tienes pensado como quieres el vestido-_

_- La verdad deseo que sea largo el color todavía no lo decido, pero no quiero que sea muy extravagante- bueno esa aclaración no era muy común, estaba acostumbrada el debe de ser revelador, sexy; el problema es que la mayoría tenia esos conceptos muy distorsionados._

_- Bueno Rose acaba de entrar una tela dorada que esta preciosa, no sé si le gusta ese color- le dije un poco escéptica, normalmente las modelos no se rigen mucho por recomendaciones, sin embargo la tela en lo personal me parecía perfecta _

_- La verdad sí ¿y con respecto al diseño?- me preguntó _

_- Que te parece si nos vemos mañana al medio día y te muestro mis ideas o el boceto si tengo algo definitivo-_

_- Sí Alice gracias, se que te estoy poniendo a correr un poco- me dijo en tono de disculpa_

_- No te preocupes Rose, además me caes muy bien no eres como la mayoría de las modelos-_

_- Gracias ese es el mejor cumplido que me pudiste haber dado- me dijo sinceramente_

_-Un placer, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana –_

_- Sí hasta mañana y salimos juntas de la sala donde nos despedimos._

_La verdad me había caído muy bien Rose y de fijo llegaríamos a ser amigas._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Estábamos llegando al edificio, cuando vi parqueado un BMW convertible rojo; como hoy casi no venía gente supuse que era el auto de Rose, la verdad había llegado bastante adelantada. Bella y yo bajamos del auto, cuando llegamos a la recepción allí estaba Rose.

- Hola Rose, espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando-

- Hola Alice la verdad acabo de llegar…se interrumpió al ver a mi lado -Hola Bella no te había visto, ¿tú conoces a Alice?- le pregunto con una sonrisa amable

- Hola Rose- saludo Bella- sí nos conocemos desde pequeñas- Sí definitivamente Rose será nuestra amiga, nunca había visto hablar tan cómodamente a Bella con una persona prácticamente desconocida.

- Bueno pasemos a ver los diseños- le dije a Rose

- Bueno chicas yo las espero aquí- nos dijo Bella, mi amiga siempre tratando de no incomodar a las personas.

- Porque Bella no deseas ver los bocetos- le pregunto Rose sorprendida

- Claro, pero era una reunión entre Alice y tú- le respondió Bella con una sonrisa

-Por mí no hay problema, no sé tú Alice- dijo volviendo a verme

- No que va, así aprovechas y ves la tela del tuyo- le dije con una gran sonrisa, sabía que no le podía enseñar el boceto de su vestido; porque sería de discutir antes de tiempo para que se lo pusiera.

-Alice no lo puedo creer, ya tienes pensado que vamos a ponernos para el baile benéfico- me dijo Bella sorprendida

- Sí, sí, pero no discutamos, pasemos mejor a ver cual elige Rose-

- Oh que suerte entonces ¿ustedes también van al mismo baile?- me preguntó Rose entusiasmada

- Claro Bella al estar en el hospital y en la junta del mismo, fue invitada y yo la acompañare- le dije mientras entrabamos a mi oficina

Todas tomamos asientos y saque los 3 diseños que había preparado para Rose, según sus especificaciones.

- Alice están muy bonitos los 3 diseños, pero la verdad no se cual se verá mejor- me dijo un poco indecisa- ¿Tú cual piensa Bella?-

Bella se sorprendió, la verdad ella no tiene mal gusto, tan solo es que no lo aplica, prefiere lo simple y confortable, además prefiere cualquier cosa antes de gastar mucho dinero en ropa, algo que no entiendo mucho; pero aún así la impulso a comprarse una que otra cosilla.

- ¡Oh! No sé Rose la verdad los 3 me parecen bonitos, y de fijo que te quedarán bien- le dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo reflexiono sobre los bocetos, y luego volvió a ver a Rose y escogió uno.

- En lo personal creo que este se te vería muy bonito- le dijo enseñándole el dibujo.

Rose lo estudio contra los otros 2 y por lo visto llegó a la misma conclusión de Bella.

- Sí Bella, tienes razón, este es el indicado- le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa- Y tú Alice que piensas- me dijo mostrándome el dibujo.

- La verdad los 3 los diseñe pensando en ti, pero me gusta el que eligieron- de los 3 que había dibujado, habían escogido el que más me había gustado.

- Perfecto y ahora veamos los suyos- nos dijo Rose.

- De acuerdo, este será el mío- le dije mostrándole un dibujo de un vestido verde- y Bella tú usarás esta tela- le dije mostrándole una tela azul- la verdad el diseño todavía no estoy segura- les dije con una sonrisa inocente.

Sabía que si le mostraba a Bella el diseño antes de tiempo me diría que no se lo pondría, y la verdad yo ya la había visto en ese vestido, por lo que me dejo de llamar Alice Brandon si no logro que se lo ponga.

- Me parece perfecta la tela Ali- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa

- Bueno chicas creo que eso seria todo- les dije

- Por poco y se nos olvida Ali- me dijo Bella, para ser sincera no entendía a que se refería- Rose esta noche saldremos a un club y nos preguntábamos, si querías ir- le dijo Bella feliz, si hoy andaba olvidadiza.

- Ay claro chicas por mi encantada-

- Bueno y nos vemos allá o mejor pasamos por ti- le pregunte

- Oh mejor si pasan por mí, por acá mi auto no llama mucho la atención por ser mi auto, por lo que si fuera en el ya no estaría tan segura- nos dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- No te preocupes- dijo Bella- yo paso por ti y así Alice pasa por Angie, porque no le veo sentido llevar todos los autos.

- Sí tienes razón Bella- le dije

- Bueno Bella tienes donde apuntar mi dirección- le dijo Rose

- Espera, sí tengo, a ver dime-

Después de que le diera su dirección, salimos las 3 del edificio y allí nos despedimos de Rose. Al montarnos al auto el celular de Bella sonó.

- Hola James- saludó mi amiga solo al contestar

…

- Sí hoy es mi día libre- le dijo mi amiga

…

- Oh aunque me gustaría, la verdad ya hice planes con las chicas- dijo mi amiga en tono pesaroso

- No lo puedo creer Isabella- ahora James hablaba en un tono más alto por lo que podía escuchar- porque en tú día libre haces planes con tus amigas y no conmigo-

- Es que James hace bastante tiempo en que no salimos las chicas-

- Sí Bella pero yo pensé que saldríamos hoy…- después no oí más al parecer ya había vuelto bajado su mal humor.

- Sí James lo siento- dijo mi amiga con voz medio dolorosa.

- De acuerdo, bye, te quiero- dijo Bella pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, luego colgó.

- ¿Todo bien?- si bien no me gustaba meterme, tan solo le pregunte para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

- Sí Ali, es que no se me ocurrió que hoy saldríamos, no sé que tenía en la cabeza, pero quedamos en salir mañana a comer-

- Bueno Bella, ahora cambiando de tema, te dejo en tu apartamento o vamos a almorzar algún lado- le pregunte con una sonrisa, no quería que mi amiga estuviera triste.

- Te propongo algo mejor, vamos a mi apartamento y yo cocinó porque quiero probar una nueva receta- me dijo Bella más feliz

- De acuerdo-

Mi amiga amaba cocinar tanto como su profesión, estoy segura de que si no hubiese sido doctora, sería una chef. Lo más extraño es que aunque lo hiciera muy bien, su novio nunca quería comer comida hecha por ella, para él las citas eran salir. Además a ese punto, era que Bella tiene preferencia de hacer recetas italianas en vez de españolas. Mi amiga lo justifica diciendo que su novio era considerado y no le gustaba ponerla a cocinar.

Comimos en el apartamento de Bella y luego la deje para que descansara, y poder salir por la noche, sin que se estuviera quejando de que ya estaba cansada. En fin después de salir del apartamento de Bella fui al mío a descansar también.

**Bella POV**

Después de que se fuera Ali, me di un baño relajante, me puse ropa cómoda y tome una siesta, necesitaba estar descansada porque Alice era como una persona incansable, nunca tenía sueño o se encontraba cansada, y algo se compadeciera de nosotras si tomaba más de una taza de café; pero con todo igual la quería montones.

Me levante como a las 5 por lo que me puse a ver una película, se que cada vez que veía esta película me ponía un poco sentimental; pero es que es tan bonita. Para mí "Diario de una pasión"** es una de mis preferidas, el ver como su amor crece y se mantiene a través de los años, simplemente me parecía hermoso.

Al terminar la película me puse a mudarme, cuando estaba terminando me deje el pelo suelto y peine de una forma que cayera en ondas, me maquille un poco y salí rumbo a la casa de Rose. Rose vivía con su hermano según nos contó hoy, y este andaba de viaje por lo que estaba sola, así fue como nuestra salida quedo perfecta.

Al llegar a la dirección que Rose me había dicho, solo tuve que esperar un minuto porque Rose se encontraba en el vestíbulo del edificio. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo corto entallado, por suerte iba a juego con Ali.

- Hola Rose- la salude apenas se monto al auto.

- Hola Bella- me saludo con una sonrisa- ¿y a donde vamos?-

- Oh cierto no te había dicho el nombre del club- le dije asombrada de lo olvidadiza que estaba hoy- El lugar se llama Noc Noc, y la música es muy buena.

- Me parece perfecto-

Mientras llegábamos al lugar, escuchamos mi estación favorita, estaban dando una canción; pero creo que esta ya casi estaba terminando, la verdad no la reconocí, por lo que no estaba segura.

"Bueno acá escuchábamos a "Mientes" de Camila en estreno exclusivo para los 40 principales, está canción forma parte de su último material discográfico, que sacaron estos talentosos chicos. Bueno y ahora los dejo con "Llueve por dentro" de Luis Fonsi, la cual forma parte de su último álbum "Palabras del Silencio".

La canción estaba muy bonita, la verdad me gustaba mucho, en serio debería considerar comprar el CD, porque ya había escuchado varias canciones de este y me había gustado mucho.

En eso llegamos al club, Alice y Ángela ya estaban ahí esperándonos, Rose y yo nos bajamos del auto y nos reunimos con las chicas. La ropa aunque la escogió la mayoría Alice, se notaba las preferencias de cada una. Alice andaba un vestido corto como Rose pero era de color fucsia. Angie andaba un pantalón largo de color claro y una blusa verde musgo que lo combino con unos zapatos de bailarina. Por último yo iba con una enagua de mezclilla con una blusa azul rey, la cual era tallada a nivel del busto y suelta de este para abajo. ***

- Bueno chicas listas para horas de baile- nos dijo una muy emocionada Alice

- Vamos Ali- le dije rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa

Alice tan sólo dijo su nombre y nos dejaron entrar, ella había reservado una mesa, pero bien sabía que no íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo sentadas.

Apenas íbamos a sentarnos cuando empezó a sonar Poker Face. Alice dio un grito ahogado y nos dijo que debíamos bailar, por lo que todas nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, luego que terminará la canción fuimos para la mesa, y ordenamos nuestras bebidas, yo opte por un refresco, si bien tomaba a veces hoy la verdad no tenía muchas ganas, además mi torpeza al bailar podría hacerse notar si estaba con exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo, eso y que también me tocaba manejar.

Al rato empezó Dont stop the music de Rihanna, por lo que esta vez fui yo la que dije que bailáramos. Así continuamos durante la noche, siempre que daban alguna canción que le gustará alguna debíamos bailarla. La verdad me divertí demasiado, en serio creo que todas necesitábamos esta salida

* * *

Bueno chics espero y le haya gustado los caps, la ropa de la salida esta en mi perfil, es importante que se den cuenta que la música va a jugar un papel muy importante en la historia...

Gracias por seguir con mi historia y espero les siga gustando, no falta mucho para que las cosas empiecen a cambiar, pero poco a poco...

Bueno y acá les dejo el adelanto del siguiente que casi lo tengo termindo por lo que creo que lo subo mañana...

_Volvi a ver mi escritorio y allí tenía la foto del día de nuestra boda, "muy pronto esa foto cambiaría por una de nuestra familia"..._

_Yo tenía que afrontar que ya no amaba a Edward, lo quería sí y me preocupaba por el; pero ya no era lo mismo_

Bueno espero que por lo menos estos dos capitulos y el vídeo hayan válido la pena por la espera

Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario...


	9. Falsas ilusiones

**E****dward POV**

El sábado lo pase con mi hermano hablando de todo un poco, lo más asombroso fue que me dijo que estaba enamorado, la verdad no me lo podía creer era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba en serio. Por lo que podía ver esta chica le había pegado duro, jaja, la verdad espero conocerla.

El domingo compartimos un día en familia Tanya, Em y yo. Me divertí mucho, aunque Tanya por momentos se iba y nos dejaba solos, por una parte la entiendo ya que Emmett es muy dado a hacer bromas y ella la verdad no.

El lunes los 3 nos fuimos a trabajar por separado, yo tuve que prestarle uno de mis autos a Emmett para que pudiera ir a la fábrica, y así no tener que usar 1 carro de alquiler.

La mañana paso entre revisiones comunes a pacientes, en esta época es en la que se dan más resfriados por lo que eran común las consultas por estás razones. AL tener un receso, note que la verdad no deseaba comer mucho por lo que opte por una fruta y me fui a mi consultorio a ver los diferentes expedientes que tenía que revisar.

Empecé a ver los expedientes, pero me perdí en mis ideas, volví a ver mi escritorio, y allí tenía la foto de Tanya y mía del día de nuestra boda, "muy pronto esa foto cambiará por una de nuestra familia", la verdad moría por ver una foto de nosotros con un bebé. Tenía que concentrarme eran muchos los expedientes que tenía que revisar. Sin embargo mi concentración se vio interrumpida de nuevo; pero esta vez por el sonido de mi celular.

-Hola mamá- contesté al ver el identificador

- Hola hijo como estás- me dijo mi madre en su tono cariñoso

- Bien y ¿tú?- le dije alegre

- Bien, dime ¿estás muy ocupado?-

- La verdad no, tú sabes que siempre puedo atenderte, peor dime como está papá, no ha pasado nada malo verdad- le pregunte un poco ansioso.

- No tranquilo tu padre esta bien, no ha pasado nada malo, Edward tranquilo; en realidad te llamaba porque había olvidado decirte que tu padre quiere que nos acompañes a la cena benéfica para la construcción del hospital que te había mencionado- Sí la verdad lo había olvidado, el centro hospitalario, pero es que andaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Bueno mamá en realidad lo había olvidado; pero dime cuando es- le pregunte

- Es en 2 meses te lo estoy diciendo con tiempo para que tanto Tanya como tú arreglen sus agendas, y puedan venir a Seattle, además así aprovechas y me vistas porque me tienes muy abandonada- me dijo en tono de regaño

- Tienes razón mamá, pero no te preocupes no tenemos que hacer muchos arreglos, porque la verdad ya habíamos pensado en ir a Seattle- le dije alegre, tal vez para dentro de 2 meses tendríamos razones para quedarnos allá y celebrar, uno nunca sabe y puede que para esas alturas Tanya ya este embarazada; las posibilidades eran altas puesto que desde ayer dejo de tomar las pastillas.

- Oh me parece perfecto, entonces hijo nos vemos dentro de 2 meses o menos-

- Sí mamá, te dejo porque ya me están llamando- Esto era cierto podía oír por los parlantes donde me llamaban.

- Tranquilo hijo te entiendo, nada más cuídate y cuida a Emmett, adiós-

- Lo haré. Hasta pronto mamá- dije y colgué. Después de eso salí del consultorio para continuar con mi día.

**Tanya POV**

El lunes decidí irme en mi auto al trabajo, por suerte Edward no tuvo problema con esto. Ayer se me habían terminado las pastillas, por lo que según mi esposo desde ayer dejaba de tomarlas.

El día de ayer pensé bien las cosas, fue una decisión difícil de tomar, eran muchos los puntos a considerar; pero desde que hable con Irina sabía casi cual iba a ser mi decisión.

Yo tenía que afrontar que yo ya no amaba a Edward, lo quería sí, y me preocupaba por él, pero ya no era lo mismo. Yo no podía pretender tener un hijo, y que el bebé tuviera la carga de tratar de unir a sus padres, no podía. Además no podía vivir con el hecho de que le hice daño al niño o niña separándolo de su padre o de mí; pero tampoco podía vivir en la mentira de un matrimonio sin amor, al menos por mi parte.

Después de estos pensamientos, me detuve en la farmacia para comprar las pastillas, yo sabía que le estaría escondiendo esto a Edward; pero el lo sabría a su debido tiempo y creo que tal vez me comprendería.

Salí de la farmacia rumbo a la tienda, al llegar allí la abrí y me fui para la oficina. Decidí dejar las pastillas en la gaveta donde tenía los regalos de Felix, la verdad no me podía arriesgar a llevármelas a casa, Edward podía verlas y el se enteraría antes de tiempo. Pensándolo bien, si le decía que ya no lo amaba como antes, el golpe no sería tan devastador que si a esa noticia le sumará el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

La mañana pasó sin grandes acontecimientos, lo normal como atender a los proveedores, el pago de las diferentes mercancías y por supuesto la organización del viaje a Seattle, debía de conseguir un apartamento para quedarme allí durante la apertura de la nueva boutique. Entre tantas cosas no había visto la hora y el sonido de mi celular fue lo que me despego de todos los papeles que tenía.

- Bueno- contesté, estaba tan concentrada que tan solo abrí el teléfono y no me fije quien me llamaba.

- Buenas Tardes Sra. Tanya- me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien

- Buenas Tardes Sr. Volturi, dígame a que debo su llamada- le dije en tono profesional

- No hay que ser tan formales Sra. Tanya, sin embargo me aceptaría una invitación a almorzar- al decirme esto caí en cuenta de la hora, la verdad debería de comer, pero no sabía si aceptar o no. Bueno yo quería ver a donde llegaba todo esto.

- De acuerdo Sr. Volturi le aceptó la invitación- le dije en tono alegre.

- No lo puedo creer por fin acepto, bueno dígame a donde quiere que la lleve-

- La verdad sorpréndame- le dije en tono de broma.

- De acuerdo, acepto el reto- me dijo en tono serio- Paso por usted en 10 minutos-

- OK estaré lista, hasta luego- me despedí y colgué.

Cuando conocí a Felix me pareció un hombre muy guapo y agradable, luego con sus constantes coqueteos y atenciones hacia que me gustará más, pero la verdad al principio me sentía incomoda por Edward. Sin embargo ya no pensaba así, saldría con Felix y de una vez por todas vería si en realidad mi matrimonio con Edward ya no tendría salvación.

En 5 minutos estaba afuera de la tienda esperando a que Felix llegue a recogerme; quien tal como me había dicho 5 minutos después estaba allí parqueando a mi lado. Yo la verdad no le di tiempo de abrirme, y tan solo me subí al auto.

- Bueno Sr. Volturi a donde me lleva- le pregunte

- Bueno primero que todo dejemos el formalismo y llámame Felix, de acuerdo-

- Esta bien Felix, y tú solo llámame Tanya-

- Ok y respecto a donde le llevo no se impaciente que es una sorpresa.

- De acuerdo

Durante el trayecto al restaurante, Felix y yo hablamos de un montón de cosas, la verdad no creía que fuéramos tan similares, él resultó ser una persona muy interesante. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me di cuenta de que este era de comida japonesa, y Felix al igual que a mi le encantaba, lo cual supuso más puntos a su favor.

Luego de pedir la comida, seguimos hablando hasta que tocamos uno de los temas más importantes.

- Bueno Tanya y a que se debe que me aceptarás la invitación, no me malinterpretes me da gusto, pero quisiera saber porque ahora- me pregunto intrigado

- La razón exacta no sé, supongo que tan solo quería ver si nos llevaba a algo- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Eso lo descubrirás muy pronto- me respondió Felix con una sonrisa,

Después de que termináramos de comer, Felix me llevo de nuevo a la tienta, porque tanto él como yo debíamos seguir trabajando.

- Tanya me dio gusto que aceptarás, por lo que voy a tentar mi suerte y pedirte que almorcemos el miércoles, porque he de suponer que te queda más fácil un almuerzo que una cena-

- La verdad Felix los 2 son posibles aunque por ahora acepto tu almuerzo para el miércoles- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Entonces hasta el miércoles- me dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de esta.

- Hasta el miércoles- le dije y salí del auto.

Entre a la tienda y me dirigí a mi oficina, allí fui hasta el baño, no lo podía creer me sentía feliz, muy feliz. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener una sonrisa tan grande.

**Edward POV**

Este comienzo de semana no estuvo tan pesado, solo tuve que hacer unas pocas consultas. Algo poco común sucedió, ya que salí temprano ese día. Llegué a la casa y noté que ni Tanya ni Emmett habían llegado, fui hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los cuartos, llegué hasta el último cuarto del pasillo y abrí la puerta.

Este será el cuarto del bebé, por ahora estaba ocupado por cajas; pero estás las pasaríamos al ático, el cuarto era perfecto. Podía imaginar la mecedora, la cuna y hasta la decoración, sin duda mi familia nos ayudaría a decorar y tener todo listo para la llegada del nuevo miembro de esta.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la biblioteca, creo que sería hora de traer mi piano de la casa de mi madre, si bien Tanya nuca le gustaba la música instrumental, tocaría y compondría para mi bebé, incluso se la grabaría para que la escuchará por las noches.

Me había alejado mucho de mi segunda pasión, la música, pero hace mucho que no tenía suficiente inspiración o tiempo; pero si de algo estaba seguro es que el bebé llegaría a cambiar bastante nuestras vidas y nos traería gran felicidad.

* * *

**Bueno aca un nuevo cápitulo, se que esta un poco corto... **

**Como pudieron ver jamás considere que Tanya quedará embarazada en serio chicas creo que la muerte de un bebé sería algo muy cruel...**

**Lo sé pobre ED... él tan ilusionado con lo del bebé**

**Y les tengo malas noticias, este lunes empiezo las clases de la U por lo que voy a estar actualizando en lo que pueda, en serio haré mi mayor**

**esfuerzo por hacerlo una vez a la semana, pero si no les puedo prometer nada...**

**Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia y tanquilas no falta mucho para que nuestro queridos protagonistas se conozcan...**

**En fin, ya saben cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido**

**bye**


	10. Indicios de Realidad I

**Bella POV**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la salida de chicas, en este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas; pero lo más importante es que hoy cumplía un mes más de salir con James, últimamente hemos tenido problemas, la mayoría de estos se deben porque algunas veces que hemos salido, he tenido que salir a media cita porque me llaman del hospital, lo que le causaba un gran disgusto a James.

Lo entendía es algo difícil seguir el ritmo de un médico, y sobre todo saber que muchas veces los planes pueden no salir como se espera.

Me dirigía hacia uno de los cuartos de examinación, cuando sonó mi celular.

"_Cariño nos vemos a las 8 para cenar y celebrar nuestro aniversario" J._

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, sabía que hoy iba a ser un día especial, estaba un poco preocupada o más bien nerviosa, se que quería a James, pero estoy segura de que todavía no es tiempo de que nosotros pasemos a la parte más física de una relación.

Yo sé que James no me iba a presionar directamente; pero cuando estamos en casa y comienza la sesión de besos, tengo que pararlo porque siento que vamos muy rápido y me siento insegura.

Estoy casi segura que él espera que esta noche me entregue, sé que es mi culpa porque yo misma le dije que no tendría que espera mucho, pero es como si tuviéramos una barrera entre ambos, como si algo me aconsejase que no hiciera eso.

Entre en la sala, y me lleve la sorpresa de ver a una amiga.

- Hola Bella- me dijo mi amiga

- Alisson- le dije con una sonrisa- que haces aquí, no te esperaba hoy- le dije un poco seria al caer en cuenta de las circunstancias.

- Tranquila Bella, todo está bien, tan solo es que tuve que adelantar nuestra revisión mensual- me dijo en tono alegre

Alisson es una paciente que opere hace dos meses por un pequeño tumor cerebral, lo bueno del caso de Alisson es su tumor era benigno, por lo que su salud no corrió gran riesgo; pero por la misma razón la tenemos en chequeo mensual para asegurarnos que todo va bien. Durante el tiempo que esperamos por la operación y su recuperación nos hicimos buenas amigas.

- Bueno Alis que te trae antes de tiempo a la revisión- le pregunte con 1 sonrisa-

- Verás Bella, a raíz de lo que sucedió, decidí que merecía unas vacaciones para relajarme después de tanto susto, y de permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital-

- La verdad Alis tienes toda la razón, mereces unas vacaciones-

- Que dicha que pienses así, lo que paso es que Drew compro los boletos de avión como sorpresa y salimos la próxima semana- me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- ¡Oh! Entonces no podrías venir a la revisión- le dije entrecerrando los ojos- pero me parece muy bien que decidieras hacértela antes- le dije feliz de que continuara siendo responsable con su salud.

- Ay Bella sabes que yo no soy descuidada y además soy muy precavida-

- Si lo sé Alis, pero me parece muy bien que continúes así, empecemos –

Le realice diferentes exámenes para comprobar que no hubiese algún trastorno y luego pasamos a realizar la resonancia, y así verificar que nada había cambiado desde la última vez. Después de terminar los exámenes pasamos de nuevo al cuarto donde estaba.

- Bueno Alis todo está bien y no has presentado cambios, si sigues manteniendo todo en orden no pasa nada, por lo que nada más me queda desearte feliz viaje- le dije con una sonrisa

- En serio Bella- me respondió con una sonrisa sincera

- Sí Alis solo disfruta que te lo mereces y por supuesto no te olvides la cita del próximo mes- le respondí feliz

- Bueno Bella te veo entonces dentro de un mes- me dijo saliendo del cuarto.

- Hasta luego Alis- me despedí dirigiéndome camino a la estación de enfermeras.

- Hola Bella, tienes visita- me dijo la enfermera Clearwater.

- Hola Sue, quién es- le pregunte

- Aquel hombre- me dijo señalando a las bancas de la derecha- dice que es tu padre- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente reconocí la cabeza de mi padre entre las personas.

- Gracias Sue- le dije alejándome en dirección a las bancas

- Papá- le dije mientras me acercaba

- Bells, hija como estás- me saludo dándome un abrazo

- Bien papá y tú- le dije separándome

- Bien sabes igual que siempre todo y que me cuentas- me dijo alegre

- Oh nada nuevo, bueno hoy cumplo 4 meses con James- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Bueno me da gusto, y estás muy ocupada o podemos tomar un café-

- Podemos salir, si quieres- le dije mientras él se ponía de pie

Salimos juntos del hospital a una cafetería que quedaba enfrente del hospital. Compramos los cafés y unos pastelitos, luego pasamos a sentarnos en la mesa cerca de la ventana

- Y bueno papá que te traía al hospital, no estarás enfermo-

- No Bella no te preocupes, tan solo son los rutinarios, ya sabes control- me dijo feliz

-Y como está todo en la empresa- le dije alegre

Mi padre estaba feliz con su empresa de seguridad, siempre había sido un hombre que le gustaba respetar la ley; sin embargo aunque esta le trajo gran alegría, también le trajo una tristeza, que fue su divorcio. Mi madre y el tuvieron muchos problemas y al final decidieron poner fin a su matrimonio, por suerte mi padre ahora lo supero.

- Muy bien estamos considerando abrir una sucursal en Europa; pero todavía no es nada seguro-

- Me parece muy bien, por cierto papá que sabes de los chicos- le dije preocupada porque hace 1 semana que no hablaba con mis hermanos

- Bien ya sabes Andrew y Josh siempre con travesuras, por cierto ya sabes que durante las vacaciones vendrán aquí por lo que espero y aproveches y los veas- me dijo serio

- Sí papá sabes que lo haré-

- Oye Bells una pregunta, como se llama la enfermera que me atendió- me dijo con una tímida mirada

No lo podía creer a Charlie le había llamado la atención Sue, sabía que no podía decirle mucho y tendría que hacerse la indiferente porque de no ser así le daría más pena.

- Oh es la enfermera Clearwater, aunque le gusta que la llamen Sue- respondí en tono profesional, como si comentara un expediente.

- Ah ya se me hacía nueva, porque la verdad nunca la había visto-

- Bueno papá desde que yo estoy ahí ella ha estado; pero no sabría decírtelo si estaba desde muy antes-

- Bueno si quieres regresemos, porque ahorita te van a llamar y yo tengo revisar cuando tengo los resultados-

-De acuerdo papá vamos-

Ambos regresamos al hospital, y nos dirigimos a la estación de enfermeras, allí deje a mi padre hablando con Sue con el pretexto de saber sobre sus exámenes.

El resto del día paso sin grandes acontecimientos, y a las 7 salí rumbo a mi apartamento, cuando llegué tome una ducha mientras esperaba que Alice llegará, no le podía quitar la oportunidad de arreglarme, según ella. Al salir me puse ropa cómoda y me senté en el sofá a leer la última revista de medicina, en este número traía un artículo por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el cual aparte de ser un gran neurocirujano había hecho grandes aportes en la investigación.

El timbre de mi apartamento me interrumpió mi lectura, la verdad estaba tan emocionada que no había visto la hora. Me levante y dirigí a la puerta para abrir.

- Hola Ali- Salude a mi amiga

- Hola Bells, lista para que te dejé divina- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo Ali estoy lista- le dije entre risas

Mientras me alistaba Ali, hablamos de todo un poco y me dijo que estaba segura que el chico de sus sueños aparecería muy pronto, yo la verdad esperaba que así fuera, mi amiga se merece lo mejor y este chico que no conocía siempre había sido como una sombra en sus relaciones. También comentábamos la falta que nos hacía Rose; pero sabíamos que pronto volvería, además quedamos en vernos antes del baile de gala que sería dentro de 2 semanas.

- Bueno Bells estás lista- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Al verme en el espejo, igual siempre cuando Alice me alistaba me quedaba asombrada por lo bien que me veía. Estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco y una blusa gris holgada en el cuello y cayendo desigual en dirección a mi cadera derecha; para complementarla los accesorios eran rojos y un abrigo blanco, por último el pelo me lo recogió en una cola alta dejándole ondas al final de esta. (Foto ropa en el perfil)

-Woah Alice deberías trabajar como asesora de imagen- le dije entre risas.

-Oh Bells no seas exagerada, pero bueno ya estás lista, así que me voy porque tu novio ya debe de llegar- me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

- Oye Ali, gracias en serio por todo- le dije con una sonrisa

- Bella sabes que yo lo hago porque eres mi amiga, pero antes de irme necesito que me prometas algo.

- Claro Ali lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea una maratón de compras- le dije con una mirada burlona.

- En serio Bellita, prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que no te vas a dejar presionar- me dijo Alice con una mirada seria.

La verdad me llamo mucho la atención sus palabras, se que le había contado a mi amiga sobre mis temores; pero no le había dicho que pensase que James me fuese a presionar hoy. Pero siempre se que con Alice no se puede discutir y además sus consejos nunca eran en vano.

- Claro Alice tendré cuidado, y la verdad todavía no me siento lista para continuar con James, pero tranquila él me comprende.-

- Bueno Bells sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas y ahora si ya te dejo porque sino todavía voy a estar aquí cuando llegue James.

- De acuerdo Alice y en serio gracias por todo- le dije acompañándola a la puerta y dándole un abrazo de despedida.

- Bye- se despidió Ali saliendo por la puerta.

- Bye-

Regrese al sillón a terminar el artículo, la verdad este doctor era asombroso y siempre buscaba nuevos métodos que implementar. Termine el artículo y me dedique a seguir viendo el resto de la revista; hasta que nuevamente el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió. Me levante recogiendo el bolso que tenía encima de la mesa para salir.

- Hola Bella- me saludo James con un beso

- Hola James- le respondí luego de que me besará

- Te tengo algo especial; pero es una sorpresa para más tarde-

- De acuerdo, aunque sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- le dije seria

- Lo sé, pero vamos ya que si no perderemos la cena-

Salimos juntos del apartamento, últimamente James andaba distante pero creo que era para evitar discutir sobre mi trabajo y como este me hacía cancelar planes; pero por lo visto hoy estaba feliz y andaba cariñoso, mientras íbamos en el carro pregunto por mi día, hecho que me asombro y me puso más feliz. Cuando llegamos noté que de nuevo habíamos ido a ese restaurante español, Harvest Vine, al entrar nos pasaron a una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, luego de sentarnos esperamos a que nos atendieran.

- Buenas Noches soy Victoria y los atenderé esta noche- dijo la chica de la vez anterior en tono cansado, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a James- ¡Oh! James no te había visto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Victoria como estás- le dijo James correspondiendo con una sonrisa amable

- Bien y tú- le dijo en tono coqueto, cosa que me extraño un poco, ni que estuviera pintada para que me ignorara

- Bien-

- Entonces dime te sirvo lo de siempre- le dijo Victoria, eso me asombro, sabía que James venía a menudo aquí pero no creí que fuera tan frecuente.

- Oh si claro y Bella tu qué vas a querer- me dijo provocando que la chica volviera a ver en mi dirección con una sonrisa un tanto fría.

- Umm, yo deseo una trucha a la Navarra- la verdad podía pedirme otra cosa, pero siempre que algo me gustaba pido lo mismo otro día, porque no me gustaría pedir algo y que al final no me lo comiera, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado desperdiciar las cosas.

- De acuerdo en un momento les traigo sus pedidos- dicho esto la camarera se retiro.

Mientras comíamos hablamos sobre nuestros trabajos, aunque notaba un poco distraído a James, en fin, luego me dijo que estaba muy feliz conmigo y que yo era una gran persona y se sentía afortunado de ser mi novio.

Yo estaba feliz, la verdad James nunca era tan expresivo y hoy era algo muy diferente.

- Bueno Bella, acá tengo tu sorpresa- me dijo James metiendo su brazo en el saco y sacando una caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo.

- Gracias- le dije recibiendo la pequeña caja e inclinándome para darle un pequeño beso.

Al abrir la caja me encontré con unos aretes, un tanto ostentosos para mi gusto; pero no por eso menos hermosos, eran de forma de óvalos, los bordes tenían pequeños diamantes y en el centro tenía un diamante grande de color ámbar. (Foto en el perfil)

- ¡Oh! Gracias James están hermosos- le dije con una sonrisa sincera

- Con gusto te los doy, además son muy finos y los puedes utilizar cuando salgamos juntos- me dijo alegre

Después de eso terminamos de comer y salimos rumbo a mi departamento, cuando llegamos al edificio, subimos juntos al piso y entramos a mi departamento. James se sentó en el sofá mientras yo le traía sus regalos.

- Aquí tienes James- le dije dándole 2 cajas

- Oh gracias cariño- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios, luego se aparto y empezó a desenvolver las cajas, la primera la abrió y me volvió a ver con una sonrisa, luego de haber visto que contenía.

- Gracias cariño en serio- me dijo mientras sacaba los diferentes utensilios del estuche, eran para catar vinos, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de James. Luego de inspeccionar todo, abrió la 2ª caja y vio un reloj- esta bonito Bella, gracias- dijo dándome otro beso, cuando sus manos iban subiendo, mi celular empezó a sonar.

- Déjalo- me dijo James apenas separándose de mis labios

- Puede ser una emergencia tengo que contestar- le dije después de apartarme pero el ahora besaba mi cuello.

- Bueno- contesté

- Bells- me dijo Angie con la voz quebrada

- Angie- me puse de pie casi botando a James

-Oh Bells lamento llamarte pero por favor necesito que vengas al hospital- me dijo mi amiga mientras oía como sorbía su nariz.

- Angie tranquilízate ya voy saliendo- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba mi bolso.

- Bueno amiga te espero- ya se oía un poco más calmada

- Bueno Bye- me despedí y colgué. Cuando iba a volverme para hablar con James note una mano sobre mi hombro que me daba vuelta bruscamente, y después sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared y mis brazos siendo aprisionados.

- Isabella no me vas a decir que te vas- me dijo James con una mirada colérica

- James lo siento pero Ángela me llamo y está mal- le dije con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- Pero esto no puede ser verdad, Isabella hoy es nuestro aniversario- dijo mientras ejercía más presión en mis brazos, los cuales ya empezaban a dolerme.

- James me estás haciendo daño y en verdad lo siento pero Ángela no me hubiera llamado si no fuese importante- le dije mientras me removía en sus brazos para que me soltará.

- Sabes que vete Bella, por lo visto te importan más tus amigas que yo- me dijo soltándome

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto pero si ella me llamo es porque es importante-le dije con tono pesaroso, porque nunca le había dado razones para que dijera algo así.

Mis amigas son importantes pero él también, pero en este momento mi amiga tenía prioridad.

- Piensa lo que quieras- me respondió en tono colérico saliendo por la puerta y azotándola.

Salí casi detrás suyo, los brazos me dolían un poco prueba de la presión que ejercicio fue muy fuerte. En menos de 10 minutos, llegue al hospital y me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras, para preguntar por mi amiga.

- Bella- oí que me llamaba mi amiga, por lo que me volvi y la vi caminando deprisa para llegar a mi lado. Me dije en su cara y la note roja y se notaba que estuvo llorando por lo rojos que estaban sus ojos.

- Angie que sucede- le dije preocupada por su aspecto.

- Es mi abuela Bella, ella cayó de las escaleras de la casa, ya esta estable pero al parecer puede haber un derrame, yo se que hoy es un dia especial para ti; pero por favor Bella podrías operarla tú- me dijo con una sonrisa triste y una mirada de disculpa. Yo sabía lo importante que era su abuela para Angela.

- Tranquila Angie yo lo haré. Mandaré a hacer una tomografía y veremos a que nos enfrentamos y sí hace falta operar yo le haré- le dije dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

- Gracias Bella y en serio lo siento si arruine tu cita-

- No te preocupes y vamos a ver mejor como está tu abuela-

Luego de la tomografía, note que debía operar y de la eficiencia y rapidez de esta, dependía la vida de la abuelita de Ángela. Luego de estar 2 horas en el quirófano, salí para hablar con Angie, y sus familiares sobre la condición de su abuela. Al entrar en la sala de espera Angie se puso de pie y ayudo a su madre a llegar a mi lado.

- Sra. Weber la condición de su madre es estable, debemos esperar a que recupere el sentido para comprobar que el derrame no afecto a alguna de sus funciones cerebrales.

- Gracias doctora, y podríamos verla ya- me dijo la mamá de Ángela un poco más tranquila

- Por ahorita no porque se encuentra en cuidados intensivos; pero mañana a primera hora podrán verla, ya que sería traslada a una habitación-

- Gracias Bella- me dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras amiga- le dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa- Bueno si me permiten debo ir a cambiarme- les dije y las despedí.

Me dirigí al consultorio para cambiarme, mientras aproveche para llamar a James. Trate de comunicarme con el pero fue imposible hablar, ya que me daba apagado por lo que me sentí mal, eso solo me decía que estaba muy enojado; y provocaba un sentimiento de culpa en mí.

**James POV**

Después de salir de casa de Bella, solo deseaba romper algo, cualquier cosa que se pusiera enfrente de mí. Salí tan rápido que ni siquiera recogí los regalos que me dio, la verdad no pensé mucho solo quería salir inmediatemente.

Isabella no podía hacerme esto, ya estaba cansado de jugar el papel del novio comprensivo. Decidi llamar a la única persona que me entendía.

- Bueno- saludo su voz siempre tan seductora

- Hola Vicky soy yo, ¿podemos vernos?- le pregunte feliz de que contestará.

- De acuerdo pasa por mí al restaurante- me dijo y luego me cortó

Luego de la llamada apague mi celular y me dirigí al Harvest Vine y llegué en 10 minutos. Allí estaba Victoria fuera del restaurante esperándome.

- Hola- me saludo entrando al auto.

- Hola- dije para luego darle un beso

- Así que tu noviecita no te complació- me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No me lo recuerdes, la muy idiota se fue; porque llamaron del hospital como siempre-

- Ja ja te lo he dicho, ella no te da nada y aún así sigues con ella, porque no la dejas-

- Ya te lo he dicho, si he soportado tanto tiempo, minimo quiero que me de aquello que me ha estado negando, yo voy a lograr acostarme con ella, aunque sea a la fuerza- dije con una mirada dura.

- Bueno no voy a discutir contigo eso, lo que si te digo es que espero no dures mucho, además no siempre voy a ser tan comprensiva, deberías sopesar la idea de que como sigas así por mucho tiempo, puedes perderme- me dijo acariciando mi pecho.

- Se que eres muy comprensiva, pero a quien quiero es a ti, y sabes que nos divertimos mucho como para terminar con lo que tenemos- le dije cerrando su mano con la mía.

- Ok tienes razón, y ahora dime a donde vamos- me dijo con una mirada sugerente.

- A mi departamento- le dije dándole una sonrisa seductora.

El resto del camino lo hicimos hablando de diferentes cosas irrelevantes, dejando la música sonar a volumen bajo y anticipando lo que haríamos muy pronto. La verdad me gusta Vicky y mucho; pero no he estado con Isabella tanto tiempo para que la muy tonta se siga resistiendo a darme lo que me corresponde, por aguantármela tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa lo sé demasiado tiempo sin escribir; pero entrar de nuevo en la U! Fue fatal y sobre todo con los exams tenia que estudiar mucho**

**pero estoy en una semana relajada por lo que aproveche y subi el cap!**

**Bueno chiks este cap nos deja una enseñanza muy importante las amigas siempre están por encima de un chico se los digo totalmente en serio.**

**El proximo cap lo subiría un poco más rápido porque ya lo tengo escrito; pero lo otros no, también por eso he durado tanto podemos llamarlo bloqueo pero bueno ya la inspiración resurgio, jajajaja.**

**Espero que la pena haya valido la pena y les haya gustado el cap!**

**BYE**


	11. Indicios de Realidad II

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado más o menos un mes y medio desde que Em vino de visita; pero lo más importante era que había pasado esa misma cantidad de tiempo desde que decidimos tener un bebé Tanya y yo, como es lógico aún es muy pronto para saber si Tanya está embarazada; pero la verdad estoy muy ansioso porque así sea. Dentro de unos días viajaríamos a Seattle, aprovechando las vacaciones que tenía para ayudar a Tanya con todo lo que la nueva boutique, y haciéndole compañía a mis padres.

Tanya había decidido alquilar una casa mientras estábamos allá, la verdad no le veía mucho sentido; ya que en la casa de mis padres había espacio suficiente o incluso podríamos quedarnos en la pequeña casita que estaba dentro del mismo terreno, pero ella prefería su espacio y yo al estar tan feliz por lo del posible bebé decidí complacerla.

Hoy por suerte salí temprano del hospital por lo que decidí prepararle una sorpresa. Pase por el supermercado para comprar todo lo que necesitaría para la sorpresa.

Cuando llegué a casa me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a preparar el plato favorito de Tanya, tiempo atrás habíamos tomados clases de cocina oriental, y aunque a mi esposa no se le daba muy bien la cocina, ella fue la que me dijo que tomáramos estas clases por lo que yo accedí.

Termine el platillo y me fui al cuarto a darme una ducha y estar listo para esperarla. Había decidido hacer algo especial hoy; ya que hace como una semana la siento distante, he de suponer que es normal por la presión en que se ha visto sometida por la nueva apertura y por el viaje, pero igual deseaba que estuviéramos bien.

Después de la ducha y de vestirme baje a la biblioteca para leer algún libro o ver la correspondencia, que había recogido Tanya en la mañana, me senté a revisar las cartas mías y las diferentes publicidades, llevaba como 10 minutos en la biblioteca, cuando oí el portón del garaje, por lo que me puse de pie y salí en dirección al recibidor a esperar a mi esposa.

Hola amor- la salude con una gran sonrisa

Hola cariño- me respondió luego de un beso pequeño.

Te tengo una sorpresa, pero si quieres vas y te refrescas en lo que alisto todo- le dije con una sonrisa

De acuerdo Eddie hoy fue un día demasiado caluroso- me dijo con cara de cansancio

Tanya subió rumbo a nuestra habitación y yo me dispuse a ir por todo a la cocina y preparar la mesa. 20 minutos después Tanya bajo con ropa informal, unos jeans y una blusa, y llego a mi lado apreciando todo lo que estaba dispuesto en la mesa.

Oh Eddie, gracias todo se ve exquisito- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que te guste, pero espera aprobarlo a ver si esta así de bueno- le dije mientras le corría la silla para que se sentará.

Claro que será así, tú siempre has cocinado bien- me dijo con voz medio triste.

¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunte un poco preocupado

¡Oh! Nada, no me hagas caso, mejor comamos- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras comíamos hablamos sobre nuestro día, la verdad no es por alardear, pero el sushi me había quedado muy bueno, y podía ver que a Tanya le gusto. Sin embargo mientras comíamos me hizo una pregunta que me descolo totalmente.

- Edward, ¿Tú todavía me amas?- me pregunto seria, yo tenía mis ojos muy abiertos por el shock que me causo su pregunta.

- Sí claro Tanya, yo te amo- le dije seguro- ¿Porqué la pregunta?- le dije pasándome la mano por el cabello, la verdad me puse nervioso, se que hemos estado separados, pero no creo que sea al punto de llegar a cuestionar mis sentimientos.

- No sé Edward, no sientes como que si lo que nos unía antes se está perdiendo-

- Amor reconozco que hemos estado separados un poco, pero estoy seguro que te amo, ¿Tú no?-

- Yo te quiero Ed- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Tranquilo han de ser ideas mías, solamente- esto último lo dijo en tono muy bajo como no queriendo que la escuchara

- Segura amor- le dije un poco escéptico

- Tranquilo, no me hagas caso- insistió

Después de terminar de cenar, subimos a cambiarnos y a descansar. Sin embargo antes de dormirme me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Tanya, ¡Será que ya no me quiere! Eso no puede ser, seguro es un pequeño momento que se dio a causa del distanciamiento, decidí no darle más vuelta al asunto; ya que estaba muy cansado y no sería nada objetivo en este momento.

**Tanya POV**

Había pasado casi 2 meses desde que salía con Felix, por ahora todo se mantenía como platónico, había coqueteos inocentes de mi parte y atenciones y mimos de la de él. La verdad cada día que pasaba me gustaba más incluso estaba segura de que podía enamorarme sino lo estaba ya.

El problema es Edward, ayer cuando hablamos me dijo que me amaba, pero sé que las cosas ya no son igual para mí, yo lo quiero pero solo eso, tampoco me sentía como me sentía cuando él me decía que me amaba. No sé si se nos murió el amor, o fue la rutina lo que lo mato; incluso se podría atribuir a que para Edward muchas veces era más importante el hospital que yo, o por lo menos así lo sentía yo, pero sin importar las razones el resultado es el mismo, yo ya no amaba a Edward.

Hoy había quedado para almorzar con Felix, como siempre compartimos momentos divertidos y de miradas cómplices, la verdad es que hace mucho que no me sentía tan viva y feliz, y cada vez mi decisión se hacía más obvia y fácil. Al terminar de comer, nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi tienda, antes de bajarme, Felix tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta su lado.

- En serio me lo pase muy bien Tanya- me dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Sus labios eran suaves y el beso no duro mucho pero al separarnos yo deseaba más.

- Yo también- le respondí antes de reclamar su boca de forma más apasionada, profundizamos el beso pero sin querer llegar a más me separe.

- Felix en serio me gustas y mucho, pero antes de continuar más lejos, yo tengo que arreglar las cosas, si bien yo ya no amo a Edward, el no se merece que le sea infiel-

- De acuerdo Tanya, pero yo no esperare toda la vida- me dijo serio y en su mirada se podía ver el deseo reprimido.

- Tranquilo no será así- le dije antes de darle un beso de despedida y bajarme del auto.

Al llegar a mi oficina tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, por lo que descolgué el teléfono.

- Oficina del Sr. Jenks- contestaron.

- Buenas Tardes señorita, puede comunicarme con el Sr. Jenks, dígale que es de parte de Tanya Delani-

- Sí Sra. Delani, un momento y se lo comunico- no tuve que esperar mucho para que me contestaran

- Sra. Delani aquí Jenks- saludo cortésmente

- Sr. Jenks ¿Cómo esta?-

- Bien y usted señora-

- Bien por dicha-

-Bueno y dígame que puedo hacer por usted-

- Bueno quiero que me redacte los documentos para tramitar mi divorcio- le dije yendo al punto.

-Es una lástima, y dígame para cuando los quiere hecho y los términos- me preguntó

- Los necesito para dentro de 5 días, ya que voy a viajar y los quiero antes, con respecto a los términos todo normal, la verdad no tengo que pelear por nada y mucho menos pedir más- le dije seria.

- De acuerdo se los tendré listo, por cierto desea que se los valla a dejar o viene por ellos-

- Mejor viene y me los deja, y así aprovechamos y los revisamos-

- De acuerdo entonces nos vemos dentro de 5 días, hasta luego Sra. Delani- me dijo y colgó.

Ya lo tenía decidido este sería el último viaje con Edward, la verdad allí podríamos hablar con calma y si él deseaba podía tener a su familia más cerca para que lo ayudarán; pero al volver aquí nos divorciaríamos, o tal vez regresaría sola, no estaba segura, a todo esto también le diría lo de las pastillas, el debe de quedar totalmente seguro que yo no estaba embarazada., ya luego del divorcio podría empezar algo un poco más serio con Felix.

- - - - - - - - - - 5 días después- - - - - - - - - -

**Edward POV**

La semana había sido muy estresante y el hospital estuvo muy demandante; pero todo sea por dejar listo las cosas para viajar. Mañana saldríamos rumbo a Seattle y pasado mañana sería el baile benéfico, luego estaríamos ahí durante al menos 2 semanas más, y después volveríamos acá o por lo menos yo sí, ya que Tanya todavía seguiría con la idea de abrir su nueva tienda allí.

Durante esta semana he sentido a Tanya diferente como si estuviera en otro lado, desde que la semana pasada le prepare la cena casi no nos hemos visto, y hemos hablado muy poco, supongo que este viaje llega en un momento adecuado; ya que así podremos sacar tiempo para nosotros, y para compartir con mi familia, aunque esto último Tanya no lo tenga como prioridad; pero hace mucho que no nos vemos por lo que va a ser muy bueno.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Dr. Cullen – conteste sin ver el identificador

- Hola Eddie amargadito como está mi hermano favorito- me saludo un Emmett muy feliz

-Hola Em, estoy feliz no amargado, y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Eddie-

- Bueno, bueno que dicha que estás feliz no quiero ni imaginar entonces como serás amargado-

- Em llamas para algo en especial o tan solo para molestar, recuerda que estoy trabajando-

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, tan solo era para saber si venías hoy o mañana-

- Hasta mañana llegamos, ¿por qué Em?-

- Oh tan solo era para ver si te recojo y cuando en el aeropuerto, tú sabes mamá está esperando impaciente por verlos-

- Sí Em lo sé, llegaremos alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, todo depende de que el avión no se atrase, y si podrías recogernos sería mejor-

- No te preocupes hermano la verdad no hacía falta decirlo, sabes que iría por ustedes, además lo más seguro es que mamá me acompañe-

- De acuerdo gracias Em, y ahora te dejo porque tengo consulta-

- De acuerdo hermano nos vemos mañana-

Me puse de pie y me dirigí fuera del consultorio, la verdad hoy iba a ser un día cargado, pero no importaba, porque los próximos días compartiría con mi familia y lo más importante con mi esposa.

**Tanya POV**

Mañana saldríamos rumbo a Seattle, estaba esperando que llegara mi abogado con los papeles del divorcio, la verdad estaba segura de mi decisión.

Durante esta semana salí con Felix todos los días, y siempre nos despedíamos con un beso apasionado, pero sin llegar a más, él sabía que no pasaríamos de allí hasta que ya Edward tuviera los papeles del divorcio, y yo no viviera más con él.

El toque de la puerta me hizo romper el hilo de mis pensamientos, y ver hacia la puerta.

- Sra. Tanya la busca el Sr. Jenks-

- Por favor hazlo pasar enseguida Irina-

- Claro- dijo y se fue en un momento, para regresar con Jenks y cerró la puerta luego de su entrada.

- Sra. Tanya como se encuentra- dijo Jenks estrechando mi mano

- Bien señor y usted- le dije un poco aburrida de los formalismos

- Bien por dicha, aquí le traigo los papeles que me pidió- dijo sacando un folder de su portafolio.

Revise los papeles a conciencia y viendo que todo estuviera claro, la verdad las cosas eran muy simples y los términos me parecían lo suficientemente justos, además no creo que Edward se pusiera muy problemático con esto, si estaría en shock; pero lo más seguro es que al ver mi determinación se resigne y me dé el divorcio.

- Me parecen que están muy bien, muchas gracias Sr. Jenks- le dije mientras guardaba los papeles.

- Un placer señora, y dígame quiere que le notifique a su esposo-

- No por ahora no, yo me voy de viaje con él, y allí hablaremos, después lo llamaré si necesito su ayuda- le dije mientras le entregaba su pago.

- Claro señora entonces me retiro y la dejo trabajar-

- Gracias Sr. Jenks, hasta luego- le dije acompañándolo a la puerta

Al sentarme en mi escritorio volví a ver el sobre, no dude de mi decisión, se que estaba correcta; pero sentí que faltaba algo, luego se me ocurrió una idea, escribiría una carta para Edward explicándole todo; porque puede que cuando le dé la noticia no esté muy dispuesto para oír mis explicaciones. Redacte la carta a conciencia y la verdad al firmarla al final me sentí bien, eso era lo que faltaba, el cierre de este ciclo de mi vida, para empezar nuevas cosas. Guarde todo en la gaveta del escritorio, donde tenía los regalos de Felix y las pastillas. Luego le puse la llave a la gaveta y recogí las cosas para irme a casa a terminar de empacar.

* * *

**Bueno que les puedo decir primero gracias por sus comentarios, a Mon de Cullen me da gusto que encontrarás mi historia y te gustará! Gracias también a las demas chics que leen mi historia.**

**Este capitulo y el anterior son los que nos muestran las verdaderas caras de los parejas de Edward y Bella!**

**Espero actualizar prontisimo, pero todo depende de los trabajos, pero tranquilas que no falta tanto para terminar algunas materias y ya me metería de lleno en continuar la historia.**

**Bye**


	12. Llegada a Seattle

**Rosalie POV**

Hoy regresaba a Seattle, faltaban unos días para el baile, y por suerte mi agente limpio mi agenda por una semana; pero lo más importante es que hoy vería a Emmett, durante este mes hemos hablado un montón, y nos hemos visto las veces en que ambos coincidíamos en las diferentes ciudades por nuestros trabajos.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de mis sentimientos, si con solo verlo me gustó, el conocerlo hacia muy posible que me enamorará de él, si es que ya no le estaba. Él ve más allá en mí, y no solo mi exterior, el se interesa en mis opiniones y en las cosas que hago, además me apoya en los diferentes proyectos que me he propuesto. Uno de ellos ha sido en querer incursionarme en el diseño de autos, él me impulsó a hacer un boceto y luego se lo enseño a los jefes de diseño, a ellos le gustó y dijeron que querían conocerme, estaba feliz por esto, yo sabía que no siempre iba a ser modelo, pero el poder diseñar autos es algo que yo había soñado y Em me impulso a hacerlo realidad.

Con él me sentía cómoda y siempre podía ser yo misma, sin tener que usa ningún tipo de máscara por miedo a que me hirieran o no ser aceptada, además de que tiene una personalidad que me resulta muy atrayente. Lo de mi manera de ser y las máscaras, lo sé por los análisis que mi hermano constantemente me somete, se que tan solo es que se preocupa por mi pero a veces puede ser un poco irritante.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de New York, Liberty, esperando el avión, esta vez viajaba sola para así no llamar la atención, además mi guardaespaldas personal se encontraba enfermo y yo todavía no había reemplazado a Royce. Mi teléfono sonó, y este me alerto que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"_Hola Rose, recuerda avisarme cuando despegues, para estar en el aeropuerto cuando llegues" Em_

Sonreí ante su mensaje, el siempre tan detallista y pendiente de mí. Le respondí el mensaje y seguí leyendo una revista de autos que acababa de comprar. Recordé que al llegar debía hablar con las chicas, porque habíamos quedado en salir antes del baile, y así aprovechaban y conocían a mi hermano incluso podría decirle a Emmett; pero eso tendría que hablarlo con él en su momento.

La llamada de abordaje me indico que era hora de recoger y regresar a Seattle, me sentía muy feliz, estuve esperando mucho tiempo para regresar, y es que en ese lugar me sentía con en mi hogar, en parte porque allí se encuentra mi hermano, pero ahora también porque tanto mis amigas como Emmett están ahí. Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Emmett antes de que pasara la puerta de abordaje.

El vuelo pasó sin muchas emociones y durante este tan solo escuche música, entre las canciones que escuche hubo una que me llamo la atención, era una canción un poco vieja pero no le quitaba lo bonita, me causo un poco de gracia recordar la letra; ya que hacía mucho tiempo no la escuchaba, además me recordaba una película que vi con Emmett. Me quedé tarareando la canción, y a la hora del coro note que la estaba cantando en voz baja

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**´Cause you know I´d walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you**_

_**Tonight *****_

El vuelo se atraso un poco en aterrizar, por lo que me estaba desesperando tan solo quería aterrizar y ver a Emmett. El aterrizaje por fin tuvo lugar y me puse de pie para sacar mi maleta de mano, tuve que dar un poco de tiempo para bajarme; ya que la gente parecía una estampida de animales para ver quien salía primero, apenas vi que tenía paso empecé a pasar para salir. Llegando a la sala busque a Emmett, me encontré con una mirada de unos ojos de color ámbar que reconocería donde fuera, y me dispuse a caminar un poco más deprisa para llegar a su lado. Nuestras miradas no se separaron mientras caminábamos rodeando a las personas que se interponían en nuestro camino, al llegar frente a frente una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y vi en el suyo extenderse también una hasta dejar ver los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

- Hola Rose- dijo Em acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, además de entregarme un ramo de rosas rosadas con una roja en el centro. Nosotros siempre tratábamos de no dar muestras de afecto efusivas para no llamar la atención.

- Hola Em, gracias- le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas, y me ponía los lentes oscuros para salir a la calle, tomados de la mano.

Lo seguí ya que hasta ahora conocería su auto, llegamos al de un Hummer rojo vino, debía suponer que sería un carro así, iba totalmente acorde a él, luego de subirnos me quite la peluca de cabello rojizo y me incliné para saludar bien a Em.

- Ahora sí, hola como ha ido tu día- le dije después del beso.

- Bien Rose y el tuyo- me dijo mientras encendía el auto y me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Uy! Súper cansado, pero me alegra ya estar aquí.

- Y dime puedes descansar lo suficiente para salir en la noche o prefieres mañana-

- Oh creo que podemos salir en la noche, por cierto Em a donde me llevas-

- Te iba a llevar a dar una vuelta, a menos que desees ir ya a tú casa- me dijo dándome una sonrisa de disculpa

- Por mi está bien, pero luego si tengo que descansar para poder salir más tarde-

- De acuerdo será un paseo pequeño y luego me indicas el camino a tú casa-

Anduvimos como 10 minutos más, y vi que estacionábamos cerca de un edificio, esto estaba muy extraño, hubiera supuesto que me llevaba a un parque o algo así; pero con Emmett siempre me llevaba sorpresas, así que esperé a que se bajará para preguntarle.

- ¿Em que hacemos aquí?- le pregunte al tiempo que bajaba

- Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace como 3 semanas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar donde era que nos habíamos visto hace menos de un mes, en eso recordé que fue en San Diego y de lo que hablamos.

_**Flashback**_

_Nos encontrábamos cenando en San Diego, teníamos unas semas de salir todas las veces que nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho con él._

_- Bueno y que andas haciendo aquí- le pregunté, sabía en lo que consistía su trabajo pero no lo había visto para saber con exactitud, además de que su trabajo abarcaba muchos aspectos._

_- Lo de siempre supervisando- me dijo con una sonrisa_

_- ¡Oye Em! Tú crees que alguna vez podrías enseñarme algún auto de los que supervisas-_

_- Rose con el mayor de los gustos lo hago-_

_- Y no te meterías en problemas-_

_- Probablemente -dijo en tono despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros_

_- Oh entonces no lo hagas- la verdad si tenía muchas ganas de ver todo el ensamblaje y el resultado, pero eso no era para que quisiera que arriesgará su trabajo._

_- Bueno hagamos un trato- asentí- tu me dijiste que irías a Seattle para el baile, cierto- asentí dándole la razón- Entonces te lo muestro cuando viajes allí, como es la principal y yo paso más tiempo allí se que perfectamente te dejarán pasar y no me meteré en problemas, que te parece- me pregunto_

_- De acuerdo así si me parece una buena idea-_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones por la impresión, no lo podía creer.

- En serio me enseñaras el nuevo modelo- le dije en voz que casi sonó a chillido

- Sí Rose, yo te lo prometí- me dijo dándome una sonrisa, remarcando sus hermosos hoyuelos.

- Gracias- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- Con gusto, ahora vamos para que lo veas- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y abría la puerta de lo que parecía un almacén.

Al entrar note que había varias personas, y todo el entorno tenía aspecto de un taller, pasamos frente a unos hombres con sopletes, luego vi a unos alistando diferentes aspersores con colores, y por último llegamos a donde se encontraban varias personas revisando lo que sería el tablero del auto.

- Hola Emmett- saludo una joven de piel morena con cabellos lacios y negros.

- Hola Rachel, ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo saludando con 1 pequeña sonrisa

- Bien ya vamos a empezar el ensamblaje- dijo con una cara feliz- oh, he de suponer que ella es Rose- dijo con una sonrisa cordial.

- Si Rachel, ella es Rose- dijo tomando mi mano para acercarme más a ellos- Rose está es mi amiga Rachel-

-Mucho gusto- le dije con una sonrisa educada; pero al ver su mano el anillo de matrimonio le di una sincera.

- El gusto es mío, la verdad Em se quedó corto al describirte- me dijo en tono amable.

- Bueno mejor deja de ponerme en vergüenza y ayúdame a mostrarle todo a Rose- le dijo Em entre risas

- Claro ven para que veas el diseño y todo- me dijo Rachel tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia una mesa.

Pude ver el diseño de cómo debía quedar el automóvil, la verdad estaba muy bueno. Hable con Rachel mientras veía como Em daba ciertas órdenes, la verdad me distraía muy fácil con él, tenía un aspecto serio pero sin quitar lo amable de su rostro, y no sabía a ciencia cierta porque pero lo encontraba atractivo.

A la hora de la construcción del auto Em me puso a su lado mientras veíamos todo de cerca, todos los que se encontraban ahí se portaban muy amables e incluso escuchaban mis ideas. A la hora de la pintura pude ver que el tono de azul escogido, lo encontraba muy chillante, no estaba muy segura en el diseño estuviese así.

Hable con Rachel la cual era la encargada de que el diseño quedará como estaba, le gusto mi sugerencia y hablo con los demás, Emmett me veía con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, aunque no estaba muy segura de que significaba, le devolví la sonrisa, luego vi como todos aprobaron el cambio del color por uno mate que se vería mejor, o en este caso más elegante; estaba muy feliz y vi que Emmett se acercaba a mi lado.

- Y como te fue - me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien Em, les gustó mi sugerencia- le dije feliz, sabía que él había decidido no intervenir mucho para que así notará que no era por su influencia, sino porque en serio les gustaba mi idea.

- Sabría que sería así, ahora vamos para que veas como quedo tu idea y los últimos detalles-

El auto estaba quedando fantástico, se veía que iba a ser un modelo precioso y me sentía muy feliz de haber sido parte de esto, y sabía que todo se lo debía a Emmett.

- Bueno equipo el auto está listo- dijo Em con voz alegre, todos se encontraban muy felices.

- Claro, quedo perfecto- dijo Rachel

- Bueno me voy nos vemos el lunes temprano- dijo Em despidiéndose de todos, yo también me despedí.

El día había sido muy bueno, en especial la tarde, aunque siempre que me encontraba con Em era así.

- Bueno Rose, dime la dirección de tu casa para llevarte y puedas descansar- me dijo luego de que subimos al auto.

- ¡Oh tranquilo! Ya no estoy cansada-

- Bueno preferiría que descansarás para salir en la noche, pero tú decide-

- De acuerdo- le dije y después le di mi dirección. La verdad creo que fue por la adrenalina que no me sentía muy cansada, pero después esta bajaría y estaría muy cansada.

Al llegar a la casa note que mi hermano no estaba, deseaba presentarle a Emmett, estaba segura que le caería muy bien, aunque Jazz a veces es tan sobreprotector no podía estar segura.

- Bueno Em gracias, la verdad fue un gran día- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Me agrada que te gustará mi sorpresa- me dijo dándome una gran sonrisa e inclinándose para tomar mi rostro.

- Fue 1 de las mejores sorpresas que me han dado- le dije mientras el acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

Él inclino su cabeza y me dio un beso muy cariñoso.

- Nos vemos esta noche, cierto- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Sí nos vemos- le dije para después darle un beso de despedida y bajarme del auto. Em no se fue hasta que entre en la casa.

Ya en la casa me fui directo a la ducha y luego a comer algo la verdad no tenía mucha hambre ya que había comido en el avión. Decidí llamar a Alice antes de que se enojara por no haberle avisado que llegué

- Hola Rose, estaba esperando tu llamada- me dijo con voz alegre al contestar

- Hola Ali, ya lo sabía- dije entre risas- Bueno ya estoy en casa y salgo esta noche- le dije porque iba a hacer planes.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo pero sabes que mañana debemos salir todas-

-Claro, así aprovecho y le presento a mi hermano que aún no lo conocen-

- Bueno entonces descanse y disfruta hoy y nos veremos mañana-

- Bueno Ali, Bye, ahí me saludas a las chicas-

- Claro Rose, Bye- me respondió y colgó

Luego de esto decidí dormir un rato para no estar cansada ahora cuando saliera con Emmett, sabía que no debía dormir demasiado porque sino luego no podría alistarme con tiempo.

**Emmett POV**

Me encontraba muy feliz por el regreso de Rose, pero más por la cena de esta noche, faltaban 45 minutos para reunirme con ella, tenía miles de "pensamientos" y ni que decir de sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por una parte al saber que le había gustado mi sorpresa y a la vez ansioso por lo que le iba a preguntar.

Me puse a recordar los acontecimientos de la tarde, para así calmar un poco mi ansiedad, sabía que le gustaría ver el taller y que se emocionaría con el proyecto, la verdad me asombraba que no trabajará como diseñadora, tenía una creatividad y estilo muy buenos, y si lograba proyectar estos a los modelos, estos serían los más demandados**.

Dentro de unos días la llevaría a hablar con Jared y así él notaría el gran potencial que posee Rose, ella me había dicho que deseaba en algún momento dejar de modelar, y tal vez no le parezca muy pronto hacerlo ahora, en parte era una ayuda egoísta ya que sí ella está aquí yo podría pasar más tiempo con ella; pero no la presionaría esa tendría que ser su decisión.

Llegue bien de tiempo a la casa de Rose, esperaba que no estuviera su hermano; ya que si este notaba la ansiedad que tenía tal vez y le decía a Rose que no saliera conmigo, esto porque cuando estoy ansioso cometo muchas tonteras o incluso parecer que la voy a secuestrar, jaja, quien sabe que podía resultar de mi nerviosismo.

Me salí del auto y toque el timbre, tuve que llevarme mi paciencia al límite para abstenerme de tocar más de una vez. El portón se abrió y revelo a una hermosa mujer que sería el sueño de cualquier hombre. Rose traía un suéter gris que enmarcaba todas sus curvas además como una licra** negra que hacían ver sus piernas más largas y esbeltas, por último andaba unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja.

- Hola Em - me saludo Rose con una sonrisa ante mi cara de embobado.

- Hola Rose- le dije saludándola con un beso suave y una gran sonrisa.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos rumbo al auto, allí le abrí la puerta para que subiera y luego me subí yo.

- Te ves muy hermosa hoy- le dije ganándome así una sonrisa deslumbrante de su parte.

- Gracias, tú también te ves bien-

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante especial para mí, ya que en este había compartido grandes momentos con mi familia, y quería que Rose fuese parte de esto, además si todo salí bien, tendría un nuevo y bonito recuerdo de este lugar, llamado Rover΄s, de comida francesa.

Al llegar di mi nombre y nos llevaron a una mesa apartada de la parte más concurrida del restaurante, la cual tenía una hermosa vista de noche, note que Rose veía todo y sus ojos se encontraban brillantes, logrando así mostrarse como si fueran dos lagos cristalinos en un día de sol, podría apostar que ni siquiera el Mar Egeo podría tener un azul más hermoso.

- Oh Emmett, está todo muy hermoso aquí- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba su felicidad.

- Me da gusto que te haya gustado el lugar que elegí- le dije con una sonrisa al ver la frase tan tonta que había creado.

Llego la mesera y pedimos nuestras comidas, no me llamo la atención de que Rose pidiese un plato fuerte en vez de tan solo una ensalada, ella cuidaba su aspecto pero sin llegar a extremos, y siempre prefería el ejercicio a dejar de comer por completo.

Estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le preguntaría a Rose, pero sabía que como dice el dicho al mal tiempo darle prisa**, ni idea de quien lo dijo, pero mi hermano lo decía muy a menudo en nuestra adolescencia cuando nos metíamos en problemas, en fin decidí hablar antes de pedir el postre así por lo menos tenía asegurado un momento dulce.

- Rose yo deseaba hacerte una pregunta-

- Sí claro, Em ¿qué sucede?-

- Yo sé que llevamos saliendo por un tiempo y así, pero me gustaría saber sí quisieras hacerlo oficial y ser mi novia- le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos, los cuales parecían tener un brillo diferente en este momento… ¿Se habrá enojado?...

- Claro Em, nada me haría más feliz- me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo no salí de mi asombro, me había dicho que sí, tan solo reaccione inclinándome hacia ella y dándole un beso suave, como muestra de nuestro compromiso recién adquirido.

Pedimos nuestro postre y la cena siguió transcurriendo entre miradas felices y sonrisas cómplices. Luego de que acabamos, salimos juntos del restaurante hacia mi auto, quería cerrar este día de forma diferente pero primero debía asegurarme que Rose no estuviera muy cansada.

- Rose te encuentras muy cansada o podrías aguantar un rato más- le dije sonriente mientras tomaba su mano.

- No Em, no estoy cansada- me dijo correspondiendo mi sonrisa

- De acuerdo, entonces prepárate para un poco de diversión-

Maneje hasta la cuidad, cerca del muelle donde había fiestas por lo que se encontraban diferentes puestos de juego y demás. Nos subimos a varias atracciones como la noria, luego jugamos tiro al blanco, y ambos ganamos, yo escogí un premio para Rose y ella uno para mí. El mío se trataba de un oso, lo sé un poco común, pero este era especial porque en su mano traía un carro, los cuales eran una pasión que ambos compartíamos. Rose me dio un pequeño oso que traía una rosa blanca y me dijo que ambos osos le recordaban a mí, lo cual nos causo risa a ambos.

Luego vimos que era muy tarde por lo que decidimos era hora de regresar a nuestras casas.

* * *

**Lo sé he durado mucho en actualizar, pero en vez de ponerme a explicarles todo tan solo les digo que el final de semestre de la U a veces es como para matarse! Es demasiado estresante... En fin espero y todavia le sigan la pista a la historia...**

**Bueno con respecto a este cap de aclaraciones:**

**La canción es Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton y sale en la peli White chiks, **a mi la verdad me da mucha risa esa peli!.

**Con demandados se refiere a más pedidos no a quejas o cosas así**

**Con licra se refiere a la leggins pero a mi conocimiento muy pocos hombres las conocen con ese nombre.**

**Ah el dicho obviamente esta mal, pero si fuera de otra forma no sería Em.**

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este cap, la verdad ame a Emmett por el hecho de precuparse tanto por algo tan simple, imaginen como se va a poner cuando le pida que se casen, en fin... El próximo cap es un Alice POV que trata sobre la salida de las chicas!**


	13. Conociendo a la persona de mis sueños

**Bueno para este capi sería bueno que buscarán la canción Te regalo de Carlos Baute ahí les dice cuando darle play!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 13: Conociendo a la persona de mis sueños**

**Alice POV**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Rose llegó de nuevo a Seattle, y hoy habíamos quedado en salir todas, además que aprovechábamos y conocíamos a su novio, por como la oía se notaba feliz con él; también hoy iba a presentarnos a su hermano el cual no habíamos conocido porque se encontraba de viaje cuando Rose estuvo aquí.

Hoy me vería con Rose temprano para ver los detalles del vestido que usaría para la gala que se realizaba en unos días; este sería el talle final y ella provecharía para llevárselo.

-Srta. Brandon- dijo Kim, mi asistente por el intercomunicador

-Sí Kim-

-La Srta. Hale esta aquí, la paso a la sala de juntas-

- Si Kim por favor y dile que en un momento estoy con ella-

Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al taller para sacar el vestido y mostrárselo a Rose. Lo recogí y luego me encamine a la sala de juntas, abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi amiga.

- Hola Rose- salude a mi amiga con 1 beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Ali- me respondió y al instante su vista se desvío al vestido que llevaba en mis manos.

- Oh Ali, es precioso- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Me alegro que te guste, pero espera y lo sacó de la bolsa para que lo veas bien-

Saque el vestido y le di vuelta para que Rose pudiese apreciarlo, lo cierto es que este vestido definitivamente entraba entre los 10 mejores que he confeccionada este año.

- ¡Oh! Alice definitivamente es hermosísimo-

- Bueno que esperas, vamos a mi oficina para que te lo pruebes y ver que te talle bien y si te gusta cómo te queda-

Luego de volver a guardar el vestido en la bolsa, salimos de la sala y entramos a mi oficina, la deje ir al baño para que se cambiara mientras yo sacaba mi libreta y los alfileres por si debía realizar algún cambio.

Cuando Rose salió del baño traía una sonrisa pequeña, la hice colocarse sobre un alto enfrente del espejo de 3 caras***, en el momento en que vio su reflejo su sonrisa se hizo más grande y en sus ojos se notaba la alegría.

- ¡Oh Ali!- me dijo dándome un abrazo

-Rose es perfecto, el vestido te queda genial- le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Si Ali- dijo dándose vuelta y viéndose desde todos los ángulos.

- Algún cambio que quieras hacer- le dije

- No me queda perfecto-

- De acuerdo entonces si quieres te cambias y lo guardamos-

- Ok, entonces vuelvo en unos minutos-

Luego de que Rose saliese, fuimos a almorzar juntas, y aproveche de recordarle la salida en la noche.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo todo listo-

- OK-

- Espero y vayan todas-

- Oh ya lo creo, bueno el novio de Bella no va-

- No sé muy bien, porque no va, pero creo que era porque tenía un compromiso de trabajo-

- Oh bueno tendremos que divertirnos nosotras-

- ¡Eh! Rose todavía si va ir el tuyo- le pregunte con una sonrisa

- ¡Oh! Claro, Emmett está muy feliz de conocer a mis amigas, solo que no se cuanto de conocer a mi hermano-

- Me imagino, para un chico siempre es difícil conocer la familia-

- Supongo, pero me da un poco de gracia, ya verás por que cuando lo conozcas-

Después de terminar salimos del restaurante, nos fuimos de nuevo a Sparkle, donde yo volví al trabajo y Rose tomo su coche para ir a su casa. El resto del día paso de forma lenta, aunque me encontraba feliz y entusiasmada desarrollando un nuevo diseño, me estaba distrayendo mucho, me sentía ansiosa como si algo muy importante fuera a pasar, no sabía con exactitud que podía ser.

A las 5 salí de la oficina, sabía que si me quedaba mas no haría nada, tenía que relajarme antes de encontrarme con las chicas. Decidí dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, para quitarme la ansiedad antes de alistarme, al pasar enfrente a una tienda vi justo la camisa que necesitaba para un conjunto que deseaba ponerme, ante esto decidí que me lo pondría hoy.

Al llegar a mi apartamento decidí tomar una ducha y comenzar a prepararme para esta noche. En el peinado decidí irme por lo usual y peine las puntas de este hacia fuera. El maquillaje consistió de unas sombras plateadas con toques blancos. La ropa decidí ponerme la camisa nueva, la cual era blanca, recogida en el centro del busto y con tirantes gruesos que se amarraban en el cuello, con un pantalón negro y botas negras de tacón; para complementar mi bolso Gucci definitivamente estaba perfecta, la ansiedad todavía no se me quitaba del todo, pero por suerte ya era hora de irme para el club.

Entre todas habíamos decidido a ir al club, Rebar**, el cual es de música variada. Salí del apartamento y tome mi Porsche con dirección al bar donde nos encontraríamos todas. Llegue al lugar faltando 10 minutos antes de la hora, por suerte, si no había ninguna emergencia Bella y Angie eran puntales, por lo que ya estaban allí, además de que se venían juntas les quedaba más fácil. Baje del auto y fui en su dirección, ya solo faltaba Rose pero ella duraría un poco ya que la traería su novio Emmett, al que por fin hoy conoceríamos todas.

- Hola Chicas- las salude

- Hola Ali- dijeron ambas a la misma vez por lo que nos causo risa a las tres.

- Conectadas- les bromee

- Bueno ahora solo falta Rose- dijo Angie

- Chicas la esperamos aquí o entramos- les pregunte

- ¡Oh! Yo ya hable con ella y me dijo que tardaba a lo mucho 5 minutos en llegar- dijo Bella, quien extrañamente se veía como triste, tendría que preguntarle luego el porqué, sé que me respondería ya pero prefiero luego cuando haya más calma.

En ese momento llegó Rose, la reconocimos por su cabellera al bajar del auto; ya que no veía en su automóvil, ella venía en un caro grande, el cual vi era un Hummer, las chicas y yo supusimos que era de su novio; luego lo confirmamos al ver al hombre que sostenía la puerta a Rose; era como ella nos lo había descrito, tan solo nosotras no lo imaginábamos tan grande.

- Wow, es muy grande- dijo Angie haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos

Definitivamente el novio de Rose, era inmenso, volví a ver a las chicas y podía asegurar que las tres teníamos una cara de asombro, y a la vez de intimidación, era como ver a un luchador de lucha libre. Rose llegó hasta nosotras con una gran sonrisa y todas sonreímos a nuestra amiga.

- Hola chicas, como han estado- nos dijo mientras nos abrazaba

- Bien y tú- respondimos todas a la vez lo que nos causo unas risas medio nerviosas

- Bien chicas, pero déjenme y les presento a Emmett- nos dijo tomando la mano del gran hombre- Em ellas son mis amigas Ali, Bella y Angie- nos dijo mientras nos señalaba.

- Es un placer conocerlas- nos dijo con una sonrisa divertida y dándonos un gran abrazo a las tres juntas. Las tres rompimos en risas al ver que no era tan temible, cuando sonreía su rostro tomaba las facciones de un niño.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos para enseñarles quien es el rey del baile- nos dijo Emmett mientras nos llevaba hasta la entrada del bar.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa, optamos por tomar el cóctel, Laguna Azul**, para celebrar la llegada de Rose, y luego Bella y yo seguiríamos con refresco ya que debíamos manejar.

Llevábamos una hora bailando, ya nos sentíamos cómodas con Emmett, él resulto ser una persona muy divertida, y se notaba lo mucho que quería a Rose.

- Chicas ya vengo – nos dijo Rose, nos dijo que iría al baño y yo aproveche y fui con ella.

Cuando entramos Rose reviso su celular y comenzó a llamar a alguien yo pude entrar al baño que por suerte no estaba exagerado de lleno, sino hubiera tenido problemas por tener que esperar en fila. Cuando salí Rose terminaba de hablar, se fijo en el espejo y luego se volvió para verme con una sonrisa.

- Mi hermano viene, al fin lo van a conocer- me dijo feliz

- Esta perfecto, y el ya conoció a Emmett- le dije

- Oh no, por eso estoy tan feliz porque por fin va a conocer a todos-

- Oh, bueno será divertido y él te dijo a qué hora venía-

- Sí ya viene de camino, debe de durar alrededor de 15 minutos, me dijo que apenas estuviera aquí me mandaría un mensaje de texto- me dijo mientras salíamos de los baños.

Nos sentamos en la mesa donde estábamos todos, y Rose les dijo que su hermano vendría, la cara de susto de Emmett fue extremadamente graciosa, él con ese cuerpo de oso le tenía pavor conocer el hermano de Rose. Nos quedamos hablando un poco más, hasta que Rose nos dijo que su hermano había llegado, para esta hora el bar estaba muy lleno y sería muy difícil tanto para él como para nosotros verlo. Rose más o menos nos lo describió, y ella también le mando un mensaje diciéndole donde estábamos, todos volvíamos la cara para tratar de encontrarlo, Rose lo diviso y vio que estaba cerca de mío, me dijo que lo llamará, yo me levanté; pero él como que se estaba alejando, lo más seguro que nos buscaba, cuando tomé su mano, para que dejara de caminar, sentí como la felicidad y una paz me embargo. El joven se volvió hacia mí, y al ver su rostro una gran sonrisa se formo en mi cara, me perdí en su mirada gris que denotaba una felicidad muy grande.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho- le dije feliz de al fin encontrarlo

- Lo siento señorita- me dijo con una sonrisa y mirada dulce

- Jazz- dijo Rose a mis espaldas. Me olvide por completo de los demás, yo me hallaba sumergida en su mirada cálida y su mano aún retenía la mía.

- Jasper Hale- se presentó

-Un placer, Alice Brandon-

- Bailas Alice- me preguntó

- Claro- le respondí

Justo en ese momento, empezó a sonar la canción Te regalo, empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. (N/A: play)

Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte

Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte

Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme...

Esto es una excusa para declararme

Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,

Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte...

Y los 14... De febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle espero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre…

Nuestras miradas no se separaban, y las sonrisas no desaparecían de nuestros rostros. Su mirada era dulce y llena de emoción. Parecía que intentaba transmitirme todos sus pensamientos y emociones, mientras yo intentaba lo mismo…

Y los 14… De febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle espero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre.

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Nuestros cuerpos danzaban a la perfección, la sincronización de movimientos no se podía cambiar, sabíamos como dejar fluir los movimientos, estos salían naturales, no parecíamos como si los meditáramos, tan solo nos estábamos dejando llevar. El se inclino y me cantó al oído:

Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte

Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance

Todo lograría para que me ames.

Continuamos bailando….

Esta vez fui yo la que canté:

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria...

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Y de nuevo él cantó:

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte

Préstame atención que esto es importante

Desde que te vi yo quise niña… enamorarte

Cuando canto esta parte su mirada transmitía: ternura, adoración y cariño, incluso se podía decir que amor; él me decía con la mirada que lo que me acaba de cantar era totalmente cierto.

Cuando terminamos de bailar volvimos juntos a la mesa donde se encontraban todos, los cuales nos veían con diferentes expresiones que iban desde el desconcierto al asombro, solo Bella nos veía con una sonrisa, supongo que al notar mi sonrisa, y además que Jasper coincidía con la descripción que yo le había dado a ella. Al llegar Jasper saludó a Rose y a las chicas, luego venía lo que todas esperábamos.

- Jazz este es Emmett mi novio- le dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa. Em se notaba nervioso, por lo visto Jasper también se dio cuenta porque tenía una sonrisa burlona.

- Un gusto Emmett- le dijo dándole la mano, haciendo así que Em se tranquilizará. Nos sentamos todos y comenzamos a charlar un poco para conocer más a Jasper y este a nosotras.

Alrededor de las 2 salimos camino a nuestras casas; ya que mañana seria el baile y no podíamos estar más tarde.

Estaba súper feliz, por fin lo había conocido, al hombre de mis sueños y lo mejor sería que mañana lo volvería a ver. Con estos pensamientos y una sonrisa en mi rostro decidí rendirme ante el sueño.

**Jasper POV**

Iba en mi auto camino a la casa recordando la noche tan estupenda que había tenido. Cuando Rose me llamo para salir, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, me encontraba muy cansado para salir, hoy había sido un día pesado, además que un paciente tuvo un crisis por lo que tuve que quedarme más tarde.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no salía, creo que más de un mes, realmente desde que termine con María, ella según yo era una gran mujer; pero no era más que una máscara que utilizaba, resulto ser una persona hipócrita e interesada. Rose me lo había advertido pero yo no quise aceptarlo, incluso mi mejor amiga Charlotte también me lo decía constantemente, pero yo estaba como ciego.

Eso duro hasta que la encontré con Derek, un colega de la universidad, donde ambos dábamos seminarios, luego de eso empecé a salir muy poco y como andaba de gira por mi libro termine de centrarme solo en mi trabajo. Pero no podía estar más feliz de haber salido hoy.

Cuando vi a Alice fue algo intenso, me provocaba muchos sentimientos, pero todos eran buenos, ella transmitía felicidad, calidez, y otros más, recuerdo que al volverme me quede asombrado…

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba en el bar tratando de encontrar a Rose, ella me dijo que estaba en la mesa a la izquierda del DJ, pero al ser tanta gente no la lograba ver, solo a mí se me ocurría aceptar salir con mi hermana a última hora, me di la vuelta para ver sí la veía por una de las mesas de al fondo; cuando sentí que tomaban mi mano, el apretón fue cariñoso y la piel de esa mano se sentía muy suave, me di la vuelta y mis ojos toparon con un cabello en punta, baje un poco más mi vista hasta topar con unos ojos azules, no podía pensar en unos más hermosos, el rostro al que correspondía tan hermosa mirada era de finas facciones, como se notaba el resto de su cuerpo era una mujer que denominarla hermosa era quedarse corto, era como un personaje ficticio, se me parecía a una hada , tenía una gran y hermosa sonrisa, sus labios eran de color carmín y se veían brillantes y jugosos, parecían cerezas, las cuales se separaron…_

_- Me has hecho esperar mucho- me dijo feliz con una voz soprano. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería pero si la había hecho esperar sería mejor disculparme_

_- Lo siento señorita- le dijo con una sonrisa…_

_- Jazz- dijo Rose a mis espaldas. Pero yo solo tenía ojos para la pequeña hada que estaba enfrente de mí_

_- Jasper Hale- me presente_

_-Un placer, Alice Brandon- dijo con una enorme sonrisa_

_- Bailas Alice- le pregunte, no muy seguro de que fuera a aceptar_

_- Claro- me respondió_

_La tome de la mano y la invite a bailar_

_Empezó a sonar la canción Te regalo, y ambos empezamos __a movernos__ al ritmo de la música. (N/A: play)_

_Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte _

_Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte _

_Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme... _

_Esto es una excusa para declararme _

_Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme, _

_Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte... _

_Y los 14... De febrero enviarte mil flores _

_Un detalle espero valores _

_Y no te olvides de mi nombre… _

_Nuestras__ miradas no se separaban, y las sonrisas no desaparecían de nuestros rostros. Me sentía emocionado y un sentimiento de gran calidez se alojaba en mi pecho. Sentía como si quisiera decirle miles de cosas sin embargo, no lograba poner mis pensamientos en orden, su mirada parecía también querer transmitir lo mismo…_

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden _

_Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte _

_Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria. _

_Te regalo mi amor que se acumula _

_Te regalo mis manos, mi locura _

_Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida _

_Nuestros cuerpos danzaban a la perfección, la sincronización de movimientos era magnifica, ella se acoplaba a mis movimientos y yo a los de ella, ambos nos estábamos dejando llevar por el ritmo que dictaba la música, y nuestros cuerpos que parecían conectados. _

_Me incliné y le cantó al oído: _

_Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte _

_Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance _

_Todo lograría para que me ames. _

_Continuamos bailando…. _

_Esta vez ella fue la que cantó:_

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden _

_Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte _

_Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria... _

_Te regalo mi amor que se acumula _

_Te regalo mis manos, mi locura _

_Esta parte era muy importante y decidí que debía cantarle por lo que lo hice, y así canté:_

_Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte _

_Préstame atención que esto es importante _

_Desde que te vi yo quise niña… enamorarte_

_Yo había decido en esta parte sincerarme con ella, y quise transmitirle a través de mi mirada que lo que le acaba decir era cierto, yo estaba dispuesto a enamorarla_

_**Fin flashback**_

Llegue a casa y tan solo me puse la ropa de dormir, y me acosté pensando en Alice y en todo lo que sentía por ella. Me dormí con una sonrisa, por la certeza de que mañana nos veríamos en el baile del hospital, allí me terminaría de convencer de que ella es la chica de mis sueños.

* * *

**Hola ya volví, que le dire aqui siempre feliz y emocionada con la historia, y la verdad en este capitulo casi enamorada de Jasper, es todo un amor...**

**Aclaraciones...**

**REBAR: es un club en Seattle, tiene música de todo tipo o hasta donde leí... también es famoso porque tienen presentaciones de cómicos**

**El espejo de 3 caras: no se si en realidad así se le dice pero es el espejo que esta compuesto por tres lo que permite verse desde diferentes ángulos.**

**Los ingedientes de la Laguna Azul son: **

**1 1/2 onza de vodka.****3/4 de onza de curacao azul.****1/4 de onza de jugo de limón.****5 cubos de hielo.****Gaseosa blanca.**

**Ahi por si lo quieren preparar, también hay variaciones...**

**Por último muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, a las chics que me han agregado como historia favorita o alertas gracias en serio, y obvio si tienen algo que decir son siempre escuchadas... Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi y nos leemos pronto las quiero**


	14. Baile de Beneficencia Parte I

**Bueno para este cap sería bueno que buscaran la cancion Man! I feel Like a Woman**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Hoy me había levantado un poco temprano, Tanya todavía dormía, por lo que me levante y me puse a preparar el desayuno, la verdad en estos días la sentía como en otro mundo, supongo que por la presión de la nueva diseñadora que quiere conseguir. Se me ocurrió hacer un desayuno liviano; ya que Tanya cuidaba su figura y cuando hacia comida que ella consideraba grasosa la deja y opta por comer una galleta o solo café, tendría que poner atención a esas cosas cuando estuviera embarazada, ella tendría que cuidar el doble su salud. Termine de preparar la ensalada de frutas, tostadas, café y jugo de naranja, y me dirigí al cuarto, puse la bandeja en la mesa de noche mientras despertaba a Tanya.

-Cariño despierta-

- Buenos Días Edward- me dijo mientras se sentaba bien en la cama.

- Su desayuno madame- le dije en broma

-Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Cariño a qué hora es el baile- me preguntó Tanya mientras desayunábamos.

- A las 8- le dije con una sonrisa, seguro preguntaba para saber cuándo alistarse.

- Ok, ya sé cómo ir entonces no duro tanto en escoger que ponerme, pero igual tengo que peinarme y maquillarme-

- Lo sé cariño, por cierto no te pregunte cuando te reúnes con la diseñadora de Sparkle- le pregunte

- ¡Oh! El lunes de la próxima semana en la mañana-

-De acuerdo, necesitas que te lleve o prefieres ir sola-

-Sí no te molesta, me gustaría ir sola-

- Tranquila te entiendo, te puedes poner más nerviosa-

- Sí exacto, por cierto cariño en la tarde voy a ir al spa para estar lista para el baile-

- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a mis padres mientras estas allí-

Terminamos de desayunar y recogí todo para después meterme a la ducha. Mientras Tanya se bañaba decidí ver la televisión, la verdad no estaban dando nada bueno, por lo que decidí mejor leer un libro que me había traído de San Francisco, el libro era Orgullo y Prejuicio, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído; pero eso no le quitaba el gusto de leerlo, Tanya no podía entender mi gusto ante este, las ideas que restringían el comportamiento de las personas, incluso la incapacidad de expresar y de reconocer el amor que sienten tanto Darcy como Elizabeth; yo ya había intentado explicárselo pero ella simplemente no me entendía.

Al salir del baño Tanya fue a mi lado y prendió el televisor, decidí dejar el libro de lado para compartir un rato con mi esposa, luego de 30 minutos de ver una serie que le gustaba a Tanya, me dijo que tenía que irse para el spa, yo la llevaría y luego iría a casa de mis padres. Salimos juntos de la casa que habíamos alquilado, deje a Tanya en el Spa y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres, al llegar a su casa note que mi hermano también estaba ahí. Deje el carro al lado de la entrada y salí rumbo a la puerta principal, no tuve que tocar, ya que aún conservaba la llave de la casa, mi madre siempre decía que esta era nuestra casa por lo que no debíamos deshacernos de la llave.

- Mamá, ya vine- le dije mientras atravesaba el recibidor.

-Edward- me dijo mi madre mientras bajaba la escalera- Que dicha que llegaste-

-Hola mamá- la salude con una sonrisa

- Hola hijo, a ver si me ayudas junto a tu hermano con tu papá- me dijo con una mirada de angustia

- ¿Por qué? que tiene papá- le pregunte, ya que mi padre era de las personas que siempre mantenían la paciencia y la compostura

- ¡Oh! No sé por qué, pero creo que tiene que ver con el baile, ya que desde la mañana ha estado llamando como loco a la organizadora de eventos-

- ¿Está preocupado por el baile de hoy?- pregunte un poco asombrado

- Sí trate de hablar con él, pero dice que tiene que quedar perfecto, definitivamente la próxima vez lo organizo yo-

- Y porque esta vez no lo hiciste- le pregunte extrañado ya que mi madre siempre se encargaba de los eventos que proponían mi padre y ella a la junta

- La verdad no fue su culpa, tan solo me dijo que la junta tenía ya escogida a la organizadora, y que entonces me dedicará a disfrutar tan solo del evento, pero al parecer algo no salió bien-

- De acuerdo iré a verlo, supongo que está en el despacho-

- Claro ya lo conoces, voy a prepararle un café para que se tranquilice y bocadillos a ambos, tu quieres algo en especial-

- Oh los bocadillos suenan bien-

- De acuerdo-

Subí al segundo piso en dirección al despacho, mientras llegaba a la puerta podía oír los murmullos de mi padre y hermano. Toque la puerta y espere para pasar. Al abrir me lleve una sorpresa por el cuadro que presenciaba, mi padre caminaba de un lado para otro y Em lo seguí diciéndole que se sentará y tranquilizara, lo más cómico es que no se había terminado de sentar cuando se ponía de pie de nuevo y caminaba en círculos.

- Hola hijo- me saludo tapando el auricular

- Hola- lo salude- que hay Em- salude a mi hermano

- Aquí como vez- me dijo dándose por vencido con mi padre y sentándose en el sillón del despacho

- Bueno hijo que te trae por aquí- me dijo mi padre luego de colgar la llamada

- Oh tan solo los venía a visitar y pasar el tiempo mientras se hace la hora para ir al baile- le dije dándole una sonrisa al ver su estado– Más bien dime o mejor dicho dinos porque estás así, o tú la lo sabes Em- le pregunte a mi hermano

-No llegué como 10 minutos ates de ti y lo encontré igual que tú- me dijo conteniendo la risa

- Verán chicos todo esto es culpa de la organizadora, resulta que me llamo en la mañana para decirme que las personas encargadas de la decoración del hotel donde se realiza el baile, les surgió un imprevisto y no podrán hacerlo, lo peor es que no tenía un grupo de respaldo, por lo que tenemos el salón del Sorrento*, pero no listo para esta noche- nos dijo muy serio, incluso se podía notar un poco enojado, si hay algo que no tolera mi padre es la mediocridad de algunas personas para trabajar.

- Papá y no has considerado pedirle ayuda a mamá- le preguntó Em

- En realidad sí- nos dijo como avergonzado y no entendía porque volví la cabeza a mi hermano y por lo visto estaba igual

- Y bueno papá porque no le has dicho- le pregunto Em un poco impaciente

- Verán es que cuando la junta directiva decidió la organizadora, yo no estuve muy de acuerdo, por lo que exprese mi opinión y les dije que Esme lo haría bien, pero unos miembros se portaron bastante groseros, por lo que les dije que yo no iba a hacer nada, bueno me refiero a que no me iba a involucrar si sucedía algo; pero ahora como todo se arruino, uno de los de la junta llegó y le dijo a la organizadora que me llamará-

- Ok papá entiendo tu indignación por el comportamiento de esos doctores, pero sabes que mamá igual ayudará, más si es para los niños- le dije

- Lo sé, pero es que no pueden ser tan desorganizados- dijo soltando un suspiro- en fin de nada sirve pelear, le diré a su madre a ver si lo pude solucionar- nos dijo con su sonrisa habitual

Como si hubiese sentido que la llamábamos, sonó el toque en la puerta y mi madre entró en el despacho

- Bueno mis niños gracias por calmar a su padre- nos dijo dándonos su sonrisa maternal característica en ella, no importaba la edad de Em y mía para nuestra madre nosotros siempre seríamos sus niños.

- En realidad no hicimos gran cosa mamá- le dijo Em con petulancia simulada, levantándose para tomar la bandeja con bocadillos y el café de la mano de mamá

- Bueno aún así- dijo para soltar unas risitas- Ahora dime amor que te tenía tan alterado desde buena mañana- le pregunto en tono dulce a mi padre.

Siempre que miraba a mis padres interactuar me daba cuenta como quería que fuera mi matrimonio; pero siempre he creído que eso se logra con el tiempo

-Verás- dijo mi padre pasándose una mano por el pelo, un signo de nerviosismo que yo herede- Es que esta mañana me llamo la organizadora del evento de esta noche- dijo y luego hizo una pausa bastante larga

- Bueno sigue que no creo que por eso te alteraras- le dijo mi madre al notar que no continuaba hablando

-Bueno dijo que se les presento un imprevisto y no tenemos la decoración del salón- dijo rápidamente y pegando las palabras.

Aunque Em y yo ya sabíamos de lo que hablaba, ambos nos quedamos con caras estupefactas igual que mi madre que por lo visto tan poco entendió nada de lo que dijo mi padre.

- Cariño no te entendí, ahora respira profundo, relájate y dime todo de nuevo pero despacio-

-Bueno lo que dijo fue que se les presento un imprevisto y no tenemos la decoración del salón-

Mi madre se le quedo viendo como esperando que siguiera, al ver que no decía nada, mi hermano como siempre impaciente hizo acto de presencia

- Mamá es solo eso, y que papá no sabe como pedirte que te hagas cargo tú-

Mi padre volvió su cara hacia mi hermano y movió la cabeza en un signo de resignación

- Tan solo por eso has estado tan nervioso y estresado- le pregunto escépticamente mi madre

- Es que tú sabes que cuando los miembros de la junta del instituto decidimos hacer el baile, yo les dije que tú lo podías hacer y ellos rechazaron la propuesta-

- Oh Carlisle, yo sé que a ti te molesto, pero piensa en los niños- dijo mi madre mientras le daba un abraza, como los que nos daba a mi hermano y a mí de pequeños, ese abrazo confortable de cuando habías tenido un día malo o algo te había sucedido que fue desagradable

- Ya lo sé, pero es que no deja de molestarme, tras de todo, como las cosas se salieron de control, ahora si tomen en cuenta mi opinión- dijo para luego dejar sus labios en una línea apretada que demostraba su disgusto.

- Esto va a servir para cuando no me quieran hacer caso- dijo volviendo a su expresión seria, normal

- Lo sé, bueno ahora dime con decoración se refiere a tan sólo el salón o incluso los manteles y cubre sillas - le pregunto mamá

- A todo-

- De acuerdo yo lo resuelvo- dijo mi madre para ponerse de pie y despedirse de cada uno para salir por la puerta.

- Wow- dijo Em por lo rápido que mamá se puso en movimiento, papa y yo secundamos a mi hermano con tan solo un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Que les puede decir chicos su madre es así de asombrosa- dijo mi padre con una mirada que reflejaba su gran amor

- Bueno papá mientras mamá se encarga de arreglar todo, que hacemos- le pregunte

- Bueno como hace mucho que no estamos juntos y como su madre va a estar ocupada, haremos una parrillada**, vengan y acompáñenme a la cocina para ver que tenemos y que nos falta-

Los 3 bajamos a la cocina y nos pusimos a ver que tuviéramos todo, al ver que faltaban algunas cosas mi hermano se ofreció a ir por ellos al supermercado, mientras mi padre y yo nos encargábamos de alistar lo que teníamos. Mi padre salió patio donde estaba el asador y ver si tenía gas sino para comprar, yo me quede en la cocina preparando la ensalada, mientras estaba ahí mi madre bajo con el teléfono pegado al oído al verme me hizo un ademan preguntando que hacía, le dije en pocas palabras que nos encargaríamos del almuerzo. Apenas termine la ensalada mi hermano entraba en la cocina con todo lo que nos hacía falta. Saque diferentes cazuelas para echar las papas tostadas y todo lo demás. Entre mi hermano y mi padre prepararon la carne y el pollo a la parilla.

- Bueno ahora solo falta que venga su madre-nos dijo mi padre, mientras entraba en la casa para llamarla. Emmett y yo nos quedamos alistando la mesa y sirviendo la comida.

Cuando mi madre llego nos sentamos a compartir todos, una comida en familia como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos. El almuerzo paso entre risas y conversaciones, mi madre nos dijo que ya tenía todo listo para esta noche, mi hermano y yo nos asombramos con la rapidez que lo resolvió, en cambio mi padre tan solo nos dijo: -Que les dije, su madre es así de asombrosa.

Luego de terminar de comer y recoger todo nos fuimos a la sala de televisión a ver una película. Al terminar esta, me despedí de mi familia para ir por Tanya, que me había llamado para que fuera por ella. El haber pasado la tarde con mis padres me recordó a los tiempos en que iba al instituto, y además de lo que me perdía por vivir tan lejos; definitivamente debería considerar el pasarme de hospital,

Al llegar fuera del Spa, Tanya me esperaba tan solo termine de estacionarme y ella se mono en el auto

- Hola cariño, como te fue- le pregunte

- Bien ya sabes cómo es- me dijo dándome una sonrisa

Nos fuimos a la casa a alistarnos, por primera vez Tanya decidió peinarse ella, suponía que no creía que este evento fuera tan relevante. Decidí darme una ducha y empezar a alistarme para el evento. Me puse el traje negro con una camisa negra y corbata del mismo color, este hacia contraste con mi piel al ser tan pálido, pero era el que más me gustaba, me fui a la sala a esperar a Tanya; ya que casi era hora de que nos fuéramos. Mi esposa llego a la sala vestida en ropa casual, al verla me extrañe.

- Cariño que sucede, ya casi es hora de irnos-

- Es que pensé que podía peinarme pero todo me sale mal, no se Ed que me pasa-

- Tranquila Tanya, dime que necesitas-

- Podías llevarme al salón de belleza- me pregunto con una sonrisa

- Entiendes que llegaremos tarde y este es un evento importante para mis padres-

- Sí en serio lo siento, pero no puedo ir toda desarreglada, me vería horrible- me dijo con un tono de indignación y angustia.

Tome un respiro muy grande y lo bote en un suspiro.

- De acuerdo Tanya, he de suponer que ya has llamado al salón para que te atendieran-

- Sí ya lo hice-

-De acuerdo, vamos- camine al recibidor donde teníamos las llaves y tomes las del auto.

Salimos, al llegar al coche le abrí como siempre la puerta a Tanya antes de sentarme en el asiento del conductor decidí quitarme el saco para que no se arrugara, y salimos rumbo al Mode Organic Salon en el centro de Seattle, que era donde Tanya se peinaba cuando estábamos aquí.

**Bella POV**

Hoy era el día del baile, la verdad todas estábamos emocionadas por asistir; sin embargo yo tenía mis reservas, pero estas no tenían nada que ver con el evento en sí, sino porque mi "querida amiga Alice" (nótese el sarcasmo) no me había dejado ver el vestido que usaría esta noche; y conociendo a mi amiga si para estas alturas no me lo había enseñado, eso quería decir que el modelito que me haría utilizar no sería algo que yo me pusiera fácilmente. Entre todas decidimos alistarnos en mi departamento; ya que era el que nos quedaba más fácil, lo malo de esta idea es que Alice vendría temprano, para que todas estuviéramos listas para las 7 que era el baile.

Decidí tomarme las cosas con calma, recogí un poco de regueros que tenía en el departamento, luego decidí darme una ducha y colocarme ropa para estar en la casa, opte por un short celeste y una camisa blanca de tirantes.

Desayune con calma mientras que pensaba en el almuerzo, se que las chicas no tendrían problema de pedir alguna comida o ir a traer algo; pero al ser esta mi segunda pasión deseaba cocinar, sabía que tenía tiempo pero muchas veces los mejores platillos con aquellos que son vistos como simples, pero siempre tienen un excelente sabor. Decidí hacer un pastel de pollo, con ensalada verde y de postre uno de gelatinas que me habían dado la receta recientemente. Dispuse todos los ingrediente y primero cocine el pollo, mientras este se hacía, hice las gelatinas.

Alrededor de las 11:30 termine toda la comida, comencé a recoger todo y me fui a la sala a pasar el tiempo, mientras llegaban las chicas. Eran las 12 cuando sonó mi timbre, estaba casi segura que sería Ali con Angie, me levante del sillón y fui abrir la puerta.

- Hola Bella- me saludaron mis tres amigas, la verdad me sorprendí porque creía que a Rose la traería su novio.

- Hola chicas pasen- las salude y me hice a un lado para dejarles el paso libre, como era de esperarse Alice traía en sus manos 2 sacos de trajes** los cuales traían los vestidos, además vi que Rose también traía 2 lo que complementaba nuestros 4 vestidos, diseñados por mi talentosa amiga.

- ¡Oh Bella! No me lo puedo creer, ¿cocinaste?- me pregunto Alice en un tono un poco chillón, que demostraba su alegría

- Si Ali, tú sabes que siempre que tengo una buena excusa me gusta cocinar- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

- Espero y les guste lo que hice- les dije un poco nerviosa, además que Rose nunca había probado mi comida.

- Oh sabes que sí- respondió Angie

- Ya verás Rose, si Bella no fue doctora sería chef- dijo Ali con una gran sonrisa

Su último comentario provocó que me sonrojara

- No es para tanto, pero espero y te guste- le dije

- Bueno chicas si quieren empezamos con comer y luego nos alistamos- nos propuso Alice y todas asentimos

Pasamos al área del comedor el cual tenía una mesa para 6 personas, esto fue por cuando venía mi familia a comer en sus visitas. Todas nos sentamos en la mesa, luego de que las chicas me ayudaran a traer las cosas de la cocina y nos dispusimos a comer.

- Bella- me llamo Rose, le puse mi atención y a continuación dijo: - De verdad esto esta delicioso.

- Gracias Rose- le dije feliz de que le gustará como cocinaba.

Seguimos comiendo mientras comentábamos sobre todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de estos días, tanto en nuestros trabajos como en nuestras vidas. El almuerzo resultó un éxito, la verdad pasar el tiempo así con mis amigas era muy divertido, definitivamente tenía unas grandes amigas. Al terminar pasamos a las sala donde Ali y Rose habían dejado las bolsas con los vestidos.

- Bueno chicas para hacer esto bien, lo haremos como si fuera una pasarela, así cada una dará ideas para el peinado y maquillaje, además de aprobar o cambiar accesorios- dijo Alice

Todas nos quedamos viendo y al final decidimos que lo haríamos como proponía Alice. Rose fue la primera, tomo su bolsa y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Al salir Angie y yo nos asombramos, yo ya había visto el boceto pero el verlo como quedó fue impresionante, el diseño en la tela dorada era precioso, además que resultaba bastante sexy sin ser vulgar o muy extravagante. Rose camino con la seguridad de toda un top model, pero dejando la seriedad y la altivez(N/A: sin intención de ofender a nadie, pero a veces es lo que parece cuando están desfilando)

El vestido era strapless en forma de corazón, en su parte de arriba asemejaba a un corsé, tenía detalles en joyería y una apertura que dejaba a la vista su pierna izquierda, de la parte trasera salían unos pliegues que asemejaban a una cola los cuales también estaban decorados con joyería. - Y que les parece chicas- nos preguntaron a la misma vez Rose y Ali

-Rose el vestido se te ve muy bien- le dije

- Pues claro si lo hice yo- dijo Alice con tono falso de arrogancia, lo que nos causo risa a todas.

- Bueno en eso Ali tiene razón, sus diseños son fantásticos- dijo Angie

-Me alegro que les guste chicas, pero ayudemos a Rose con sus accesorios y peinado- nos dijo Alice.

- Bueno chicas yo tenía pensado estos aretes pero creo que también van a depender del peinado- nos dijo Rose mientras nos mostraba los aretes.

Los aretes eran unos pequeños de oro los cuales quedarían adheridos al lóbulo de la oreja, y el peinado que tenía proyectado hacerse sería un moño.

- Bueno Rose yo te recomendaría en vez de un moño una cola alta, y que caiga en bucles para darle más realce al peinado, sin embargo se te verían mejor otros aretes- dijo Angie.

Todas aprobamos el peinado que propuso Angie pero no teníamos idea con respecto a los aretes, en eso recordé el regalo de James, a mi parecer eses aretes eran extravagantes sin embargo a Rose le quedarían perfectos con su vestido y peinado; salte del sillón y fui directo a la cómoda donde tenía mi joyero, de el extraje los pendientes y volví a la sala con una sonrisa.

- Tengo los aretes perfectos- dije llegando a donde mis amigas, Rose se acerco a mí y vio los aretes.

- Son perfectos- corroboró con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno chicas estaríamos listas con Rose- nos dijo Ali, mientras Rose volvía al baño para ponerse la ropa común; ya que nos colocaríamos los vestidos hasta que fuera hora de irnos al baile. Al ver que Rose salía del baño, Ali dijo: - Es turno Angie.

Ángela entro al baño y salió minutos después vistiendo un hermoso vestido color gris plateado. Al igual que Rosalie, Angie camino como si fuese una pasarela y todas apreciamos el vestido.

El vestido tenía el escote era en forma de corazón estilo halter, el mismo era adornado por joyería en el borde, el ajuste de la cadera se daba a través de un broche, por último la espalda la tenía semi descubierta ya que a nivel de media espalda salían dos tiras bastante gruesas que se unían.

- Bueno que les parece- nos pregunto Angie con mirada expectante.

- Te ves hermosa- le dijo Rose con unas gran sonrisa

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Rose- le dije

- Gracias chicas y estos serían los aretes; pero el peinado no tengo idea-

- Podría ser semi recogido, como si fuera una media cola solo que se realiza una trenza en ambos extremos, y se deja un poco elevado la parte de cabello que no se toma- nos dijo Alice con una sonrisa que demostraba que ya se lo estaba imaginando.

- A mí me gusta, que piensan ustedes- pregunte

-La verdad a mí también me parece buena idea- dijo Rose- pero depende de ti Angie-

- Claro, me gusta mucho la idea-

- Bueno entonces es mi turno- nos dijo Alice mientras tomaba su bolsa

-¡Oye! ¿Porque yo de última?- le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados

- Porque necesito el poder de convencimiento de las 3 para que te pongas el vestido- me dijo mientras entraba en el baño. Ya me suponía que eso era la razón, pero el que me lo corroborará no me hizo sentir mejor.

Alice salió del baño y se deslizo por la sala con pasos agraciados de bailarina, y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Su vestido era de un color fucsia al igual que el de las chicas el escote en forma de corazón estilo halter, en la parte de arriba tenía forma de corsé y a nivel de la cadera traía un pliegue que la demarcaba más, toda la parte superior así como el pliegue tenía joyería, además traía una apertura que llegaba hasta el nivel medio del muslo, por último en la parte superior trasera del vestido era los tirantes en líneas cruzadas y también con unas tiras trenzadas que daban el aspecto de verdadero corsé.

- Bueno que les parece- dijo al ver que ninguna hablaba.

- Te ves espectacular- dijo Rose rompiendo el silencio.

- Totalmente- estuvimos de acuerdo Ángela y yo.

- Bueno los aretes serían estos y el peinado ¿que recomiendan?-

- Bueno podemos formar un cruces con mechones de su pelo y tomarlos con prensas-

- Perfecto- respondimos las 3 a la misma vez

- Bueno Belly Bells es tu turno- me dijo la duende mientras me daba mi bolsa.

Me fui al baño donde abrí la bolsa como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. El vestido era hermoso, estaba de más decirlo, era de un tono turquesa, el escote en forma de "V" de cuello halter, recogido hacia atrás, al igual que mis amigas este era imitación tipo corsé, también traía una línea que remarcaba la línea de las caderas así como la apertura hasta medio muslo, todo las líneas principales se veían resaltadas a través de joyería incluso la parte trasera.

Tome una bocana de aire y salí con pasos seguros del baño hacia la sala. Si bien el vestido y el diseño en sí me quedaban perfectos no estaba muy segura si era mi estilo, además que la apertura de la pierna me perturbaba un poco, yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de diseños.

- Bueno- dije

- Te ves sensacional Bells- dijo Angie con una gran sonrisa

- En serio creen que me veo bien- dije dando una vuelta

- Acaso dudas de mi capacidad Bellita- dijo Alice con falso enojo.

- No Ali para nada, pero no sabía si era mi estilo-

- Pues claro, no ves lo bien que se te ve- me dijo mientras me ponía frente a un espejo, la verdad me gusto mucho como me veía.

- Sí tienes razón- le respondí con una sonrisa – Bueno chicas el peinado había pensado unos bucles a lo largo de todo el cabello y luego tomarlos de forma que caigan como si fuera una cola; pero los accesorios no tengo ni idea- les dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación por el joyero, para que entre las tres escogieran lo que creyeran mejor.

- El peinado me parece muy buena idea y que te parecen estos aretes y este collar- dijo Ángela mientras me los mostraba

-Si esos son- dijo Ali

- Mmm… Bueno me los regalo mi padre, aunque casi nunca los uso- dije dándole un encogimiento de hombros

- Bella tu sabes de donde son esas joyas- pregunto Rose

-Shh... – La silencio Ali.- Chicas ya estamos listas hora de poner manos a la obra-

Corrí hacia el baño, llegue me cambie rápidamente y volví con ellas en tiempo record y sin caerme.

- Bueno lo haremos así, Angie y tú- dijo Rose mientras nos señalaba- se encargan de los peinados mientras Ali y yo del maquillaje y por último los accesorios y vestidos-

- De acuerdo iremos conforme nos probamos los vestidos y si una se desocupa ayuda a las demás, vamos a alistarnos- dijo Ali

Nos pusimos a trabajar primero con Rose, al terminar Ali de maquillarla paso a Angie mientras yo empezaba a acomodar el peinado de Rose, Ali termino de maquillar a Angie y esta se levanto de la silla para terminar los últimos toques del peinado de Rose, la cual en menos de 5 minutos estuvo lista y comenzó con el maquillaje de Ali mientras yo peinaba a Angie, al terminar Rose pasó a maquillarme, mientras Ángela peinaba a Ali, y por último Angie vino a peinarme a mi; luego cada una paso a colocarse los accesorios, perfumes, tomamos unas fotos antes de ponernos los vestidos y luego cada una paso a colocarse el vestido sin estropear el peinado o maquillaje.

- Estamos listas- exclamo Alice con una sonrisa

- Bueno hora de tomarnos las fotos- dijo Rose

- ¡Ay! chicas debemos estar listas el auto ya casi viene por nosotras-

- Cual auto Alice- le pregunte seria, hasta donde yo sabía cada una nos repartiríamos e iríamos en un solo auto, por lo que no importaba el estar listas en 5 minutos antes o después

- Verás Bellita, así de hermosas como estamos sería muy incomodo manejar, por no decir que se nos arrugaría el vestido- dijo Alice poniendo una mirada inocente y una sonrisa angelical

- Alice esa es la peor escusa que se te ha ocurrido-

- Lo sé pero lo acabo de inventar, además ya esta pagado el servicio, así que no te pongas difícil y mejor se bonita y sonríe para las fotos-

Tome una gran bocana de aire y tan solo negué con la cabeza, mi amiga era simplemente difícil, y si ya había tomado una decisión no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar. Nos tomamos varias fotos y al ser las 7 en punto bajamos al recibidor del edificio, para ver que el auto ya nos esperaba. Auto sería una forma cómica de describirlo, no entendía que me sorprendía tratándose de Alice debía suponerlo, una hermosa Hummer limosina blanca nos esperaba afuera.

- Bueno chicas, nuestro auto nos espera-dijo Alice mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta del edificio, por lo visto Ángela y Rose sabían cuál iba a ser nuestro transporte porque no demostraron sorpresa.

Me monte en el auto y ya Alice había puesto música, empezó a pasar estaciones cuando escucho que un presentador nombraba una canción vieja pero muy conocida por nosotras, Ali la dejo y empezó a cantar: (play)

_-Let's go girls_

_i'm going out to night-i'm feeling' all right_

_gonna let it all hang out_

_wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_yeah, i wanna scream and shout_

Todas la veíamos divertidas cuando hacía como que se iba quitando las diferentes prendas, todas sabíamos lo que venía, y cantamos juntas:

_is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-froget i'm a lady_

_men's shirts-short skirts_

_oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah doin' it in style_

_oh, oh, oh, i get in the action-feel the attraction_

_color my hair-do what i dare_

_oh, oh, oh, i wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way i feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

El viaje hasta el hotel fue muy divertido y pasamos un buen rato todas juntas cantando, aunque no se que también lo paso el conductor… Al llegar a la entrada vimos a varias personas conocidas, entramos en el lobby donde nos recibía el encargado del evento para indicarnos la mesa que nos tocaba.

Estábamos llegando cuando fuimos interceptadas por 2 caras muy conocidas…

* * *

**_¡Ya volví! Lo sé dan ganas de matarme después de tanto tiempo pero de recompensa por tanto tiempo el cap esta bien largo, además espero de aqui a lunes como mucho subir la segunda parte, ha sido hasta ahorita el cap más largo! _**

**_Bueno veamos las aclaraciones:_**

**_1º La ensalada de frutas de nosotros a veces se toma como postre más si le agregas una bolita(por la dieta obvio, jajaja) de helado_**

**_2º El salón del Bailes es realizado en el Hotel Sorrento en Seattle._**

**_3º Por asado se entiende por las parrilladas en realidad nosotros le llamamos carne asada pero nunca es solo carne sino hasta pollo y chuzos(esos son pedacitos de carne, salchicha,cebolla y chile y todo es asado)_**

**_4º Mmm yo les puse sacos de traje disculpen la ignorancia pero realmente no se como se llaman en todo caso no iba a poner bolsa que trae el vestido pero se hacen la idea de que es... verdad jajajajaja_**

**_Para terminar todos los trajes, vestidos, peinados y accesorios estan en mi perfil. Saben que siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios y espero no hayan perdido la historia... _**

**_Por último pero no menos importante para todos ls chics aquí les dejó adelanto pero de solo un cap xq aunq tengo del otro tambn sería adelantarno mucho:_**

_"Hola cariño que sucede"- le pregunte apenas conteste_

_-"Isabella en donde estás"- dijo James_

_- James recuerdas que hoy es el baile-._

_- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, sabes que has lo que quieras-me respondió para después colgar_

_..._

_-Srta. Swan-_

_-Sí ella habla-_

_- Habla Justin Crow portero de su edificio, temo decirle que su presencia es requerida aquí-_

_Llegamos casi 2 horas después que comenzaba la cena, entramos al lobby del hotel_

_- Ed cariño necesito ir al baño, esperame solo un momento-_

_Al llegar en frente del salón vi a mi madre hablando con mi padre, ... en eso mi mirada viajo hacia una hermosa joven enfundada en un hermoso vestido turquesa, el vestido resaltaba todos sus atributos sin hacerla parecer vulgar, tenía unos ojos grandes color marrón oscuro... su rostro tenía forma de corazón u su piel era pálida casi tanto como la mía..._

**_Bueno chics aca quedo este adelanto y nos estamos leyendo pronto_**

**_Bye_**

**_Purplechik_**

Cap 14: Baile de Beneficencia Parte I


	15. Baile de Beneficencia Parte II

**Para este capitulo necesitan la canción I`m Kissing you de Desree...**

**

* * *

**

**Baile de Beneficencia Parte II **

**Bella POV**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Estábamos llegando cuando fuimos interceptadas por 2 caras muy conocidas:_

-Hola chicas, que hermosas están- nos dijo Emmett recibiendo así una sonrisa de casi todas excepto Alice que en estos momento parecía tener ojos solo para el rubio hermano de Rose.

-Sí chicas, Emmett tiene toda la razón- nos dijo Jasper separando su mirada de Alice para hablar y darnos una sonrisa.

- Ustedes también se ven bien- dijo Alice por fin dando una mirada a algo que no fuese Jasper.

- Bueno, chicas como ver somos 2 chicos y 4 chicas; pero no importa porque Jazzy y yo tendremos la dicha de escoltar a 2 de ustedes- nos dijo Em con una sonrisa juguetona

- Emmett no me digas Jazzy- dijo Jasper un poco serio

- Bueno, que si sos amargado, te llevarías bien con mi hermano- por lo visto ya Emmett había entrado en confianza con Jasper.

- Ok quedamos así Rose y Bella se van con Emmett, Angie y yo con Jasper- dijo Alice, se colocaba del brazo de Jasper.

-Señorita- dijo Em en voz de burla mientras me ofrecía su brazo para en el salón.

El salón estaba hermosamente decorado, las luces estaban encendidas en lugares estratégicos dándole al salón una vista elegante, las mesas y sillas estaban decoradas con los colores de la organización que eran verde y turquesa

- Esta hermosísimo- no me di cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que Rose me respondió

- Tienes toda la razón-

- Que dicha que les gusta y le he de presumir que fue mi madre la que se encargo de la decoración- nos dijo Em con una sonrisa orgullosa, y no era para menos el salón estaba simplemente perfecto, se veía la buena distribución entre los colores logrando una complementación muy buena además de elegante.

- En serio Em, yo estaba con que habían contratado a una agencia de eventos- dijo Rose

- Lo sé, pero al final termino haciéndolo mi madre por unos enredos de la organizadora-

Nos sentamos en la mesa a conversar los 6 que por suerte nos toco a casi todos en la misma mesa, solo Emmett que iba en la mesa principal por su padre ser del comité, me quede asombrada al saber que el padre de Emmett era el gran neurocirujano, Carlisle Cullen, no lo había asociado y la verdad es que andaba muy pérdida para no relacionarlo, ya que su apellido no era tan común.

El baile se abrió con el discurso de bienvenida por varios miembros del centro entre ellos se encontraba el Dr. Cullen, luego pasaron a decirnos las actividades que se realizarían durante el baile, tendríamos una entrada luego un interludio para charlar, pasaríamos después a la cena, dejando un interludio musical y por último la subasta de bienes donados, de los cuales su ganancia sería dada al centro.

Iban a servir la entrada cuando sonó mi celular un poco extrañada vi que era James.

- Con permiso- me disculpe y salí del salón para contestar la llamada

- Hola cariño que sucede- le pregunte apenas conteste

- Isabella en donde estás- dijo James con voz enojada

- James recuerdas que hoy es el baile- le recordé ya que habíamos hablado de eso

-Bueno- dijo en tono de resignación- A qué hora vuelves- preguntó

- No lo sé, apenas va a comenzar-

- Isabella nunca tienes tiempo para mí, que es tan importante, tan solo permanece unos minutos y te vienes-

- James no puedo hacer eso, es una cena- le dije en tono tranquilo pero decepcionada por su petición

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, sabes que has lo que quieras y llámame cuando tengas tiempo para mí- me respondió para después colgar

-Bella- me llamo Alice, cuando volví la mirada hacia ella noté que por mis mejillas caían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- No Bella te vas a arruinar el maquillaje- me dijo en un tono gracioso de indignación, lo que provoco, que riera.

- Gracias Ali- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a mi amiga

- Es un placer, ahora acompáñame al baño para volver a dejarte divina- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y juntas íbamos al baño.

De regreso al salón vimos como varias personas empezaban a juntarse para hablar de todo, nos sentamos a charlar, cuando vi al doctor Smith.

- Doctora Swan un gusto verla-

- Igual doctor Smith-

- Permítame y le presentó a un gran amigo mío y líder en muestro campo de trabajo- me dijo mientras me guiaba hacia un grupo de hombres.

- Doctor Cullen- dijo hacia un hombre de cabellos rubios, el cual al volverse mostró unos hermosos ojos ámbar, los cuales se me hacían conocidos, el por supuesto debía de ser el padre de Emmett.

- Ella es la doctora Isabella Swan- dijo el doctor Smith

- Doctora Swan el doctor Carlisle Cullen-

- Un gusto- dije tendiéndole la mano

- El gusto es mío, doctora, el doctor Smith habla maravillas de usted- ese comentario me hizo enrojecer

- Gracias pero han de ser exageraciones-

- Para nada Isabella, sabes que has hecho importantes aportes al hospital-

-Gracias doctor Smith.-

Me quede un rato hablando con el doctor Cullen a cerca de su última investigación publicada, la verdad tenía varios aspectos y dudas que comentarle. El doctor me pareció un hombre brillante y a la vez sencillo, sabía que tenía mucho pero él igual era modesto y siempre decía que el conocimiento y los avances deberían ponerse al alcance de las personas para mejorar su salud.

- Bueno ha sido un placer hablar con usted doctor Cullen, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mi mesa- le dije mientras me iba a retirar

- El placer es mío doctora Swan y espero disfrute del resto de la velada- me dijo despidiéndose

Camine hacia mi mesa donde ahorita estaban todos conversando, y Angie estaba enfrascada hablando con un chico que al parecer era de la mesa de al lado de nosotros.

- Hey Bella vi que conociste a mi padre- dijo Em tan solo llegué a la mesa

- Si Em, la verdad me pareció una persona muy agradable-

- Y eso que no has conocido a mi madre, pero ahora más tarde te la presentó, ya que los chicos la conocieron cuando saliste a atender tú teléfono-

- De acuerdo-

Acababan de abrir el buffet y nos invitaban a que pasáramos a escoger el platillo de cada uno conforme el orden de cada mesa. Nos sentamos y degustamos los deliciosos platillos ofrecidos. La comida estuvo deliciosa y el postre increíble, mientras se desarrollaba la cena se puso música suave, un jazz para relajar el ambiente, luego pasaron al café donde las personas terminaron la cena y llego la invitada que cantaría en vivo.

Primero deleito a todos los asistentes con varias canciones viejas pero muy conocidas y esta por entrar a un bloque de soundtracks en películas cuando recibí una llamada, salí del salón para poder escuchar.

-Aló-

- Srta. Swan-

- Sí ella habla-

- Habla Justin Crow portero de su edificio, temo decirle que su presencia es requerida aquí-

- Claro señor Crow, pero es muy importante es que estoy en una actividad-

- Temo decirle que si señorita, no le puedo dar mucho detalle, pero algo sucedió en su apartamento y se requiere de su presencia-

- De acuerdo señor Crow creó que durare a lo máximo 30 minutos en estar allí-

- Esta bien señorita, entonces aquí la esperamos-

- De acuerdo, hasta luego-

- Hasta luego-

Entre a despedirme de los chicos cuando casi choco con una mujer vestida con un vestido rojo. - Disculpe- le dije, pero al parecer esta no me escucho porque siguió caminando como si nada.

Llegué a la mesa y vi a todos allí, de nuevo conversando solo que esta vez supuse que se trataba de la cantante; ya que comentaban y luego escuchaban la música.

-Chicos y chicas debo irme, algo paso en mi departamento, no se con exactitud pero yo les aviso- les dije ante las miradas preocupadas, mientras me despedía de todos

-Segura y no quieres que te acompañemos- me pregunto Em

- No tranquilos cualquier cosa les aviso- les dije

Me acerque a despedirme del doctor Smith cuando empezó una canción muy especial; (play) ya que me acordaba la película de uno de mis libros favoritos. Volví la vista a la pista y vi a Em con Rose, Ali con Jasper y Angie con el chico que hablaba hace rato, bailando la hermosa pieza, los chicos tenían cara de enamorados, y por lo que vi a Angie le gustaba un poco el chico con el que bailaba.

Me fui caminando hacia la puerta cuando vi un hombre que me cortó la respiración, al llegar a su lado el coro de la canción sonaba detrás de nosotros:

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_________

Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh

Yo solo veía sus ojos que eran verdes y hermosos, parecían dos gemas relucientes, un bosque profundo, parecía el altamar, todo ellos juntos no hubiesen logrado asemejarse a la perfección del color que poseía esta mirada; separe mi mirada de los mismos para ver todo su rostro, su piel era blanca incluso más que la mía, sus facciones estaban muy bien definidas, su cabello era de un color cobrizo, se notaba que era mu rebelde por la forma en que se pasó la mano tratando de acomodarlo. En eso sonaron unos tacones acercándose, yo rompí el contacto visual que nos unía y termine de salir del salón en dirección al lobby del hotel para tomar un taxi.

**Edward POV**

Al llegar al salón de belleza no podía creerlo estaba lleno, tan solo volví a ver a Tanya con una mirada interrogante.

- Me dieron espacio pero no me garantizaron que fueran a atenderme apenas llegará-

- Ok, solo espero y no duren mucho en atenderte, sabes que hoy es un día especial para mi padre-

- Lo sé Ed, tranquilo-

Entramos al salón, tendría que esperar un buen rato mientras alistaban a Tanya, pero yo vería en que entretenerme. En ese instante vislumbre una revista médica, por lo que decidí que en leerla iba a matar mi tiempo. Hable con Tanya de todo un poco mientras esperábamos que la atendieran media hora después pasaron a Tanya, por lo que empecé a leerla, en esta encontré un artículo sobre la investigación de mi padre, me lo leí con mucho entusiasmo, puesto que esta vez mi padre no me había dicho nada, supongo que se le olvido con todos los problemas que se le habían presentado por el baile. Termine el artículo y note que ya habían terminado de peinar a Tanya pero ella por lo visto aprovecho mi concentración en la revista para pedirle a la peluquera que también la maquillaran, 20 minutos después nos devolvíamos a la casa para que mi esposa se pusiera su vestido.

Llegamos bastante rápido a la casa, apenas apague el motor Tanya voló al cuarto a terminar de alistarse para el baile, no debería durar mucho ya que tan solo debía ponerse el vestido, los accesorios y zapatos.

El vestido de Tanya era hermoso y como siempre muy llamativo, de color rojo, tenía un escote en "V" muy amplio el cual resaltaba más por la forma en que caía en medio de este una cadena, que iniciaba en el cuello del vestido. Era largo y un poco delimitado en la cintera por los mismos pliegues del vestido.

Salimos de la casa con rapidez para llevarme una sorpresa un poco desagradable, unas presas que prometían que llegaría tarde bien tarde a la cena, llegamos casi 2 horas después que comenzaba la cena, entramos al lobby del hotel para dirigirnos luego al salón cuando Tanya dijo:

- Ed cariño, necesito ir al baño, espérame tan solo un momento-

- Esta bien, te espero- le dije. Me senté en un sillón del lobby cuando mejor me decidí por esperar a Tanya a la entrada del salón, de por si los baños quedaban más cerca de allí, me encamine hacia la puerta cuando oí música por lo que supe que ya iban por el interludio musical.

Al llegar enfrente del salón vi a mi madre bailando con mi padre, se veían muy felices, mi madre tenía un vestido verde oscuro casi azul, las líneas eran conservadoras sin darle un aspecto de vieja, ya que ella era joven, mi padre al igual que yo se había ido por el look conservador de un traje negro sin embargo el utilizo camisa blanca. (Play)

Una canción que se me hacía muy conocida empezó a sonar, en eso mi mirada viajo hacia una hermosa joven enfundada en un hermoso vestido turquesa, el vestido resaltaba todos sus atributos sin hacerla parecer vulgar, tenía unos ojos grandes de color marrón oscuro, aunque siendo más exactos sería mejor llamarlos color chocolate, su rostro tenía forma de corazón, y su piel era pálida casi tanto como la mía, sin embargo el contraste con el vestido le daba un tono crema y el rubor de sus mejillas era hermoso y se notaba que este era natural.

Detrás sonó el coro:

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_________

Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh

Yo simplemente no podía despegar mi mirada de toda ella, era como una fuerza superior que me llamaba a contemplarla, el sonido de los tacones de una persona hizo que apartará mi mirada de la joven y la volviera hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

- Ya cariño estoy lista- me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo- le ofrecí mi brazo para adentrarnos en el salón hacia la mesa de mis padres, yo busque a la joven pero no la encontré por lo que debería de haberse ido.

Saludamos a las personas que estaban allí y nos sentamos a charlar y escuchar la música. Al terminar la canción mis padres volvieron a la mesa, y nos pusimos a hablar con ellos. También conocí la novia de mi hermano, ella era la famosa modela Rosalie Hale, y se notaba que traía a mi hermano loco, aunque por lo que vi ella también, yo por mi parte le presente a Tanya si bien no se llevaron mal, sentí como solo cierta cortesía por ambas partes.

El resto de la noche resulto ser emocionante, en especial a la hora de la subasta, había varios artículos por los cuales se pagaron cantidades exorbitantes por ellos, pero todo era por una buena causa por lo que no se debía reprochar a nadie. Tanya tuvo una puja reñida con una mujer, aunque por su tamaño y aspecto podría pasar por una joven de 17 o18 años, al final la puja la gano ella por lo que pude ver su verdadera estatura que aunque andaba tacones eran estos los que la hacían ver más alta. Al final de la subasta se les dio las gracias a todos los que participaron y por último la despedida del evento.

Regresamos a la casa sobre las 10 de la noche nos preparamos algo rápido de comer para luego sentarnos a hablar un rato y por último irnos a dormir. Por extraño que parezca en el momento que me acosté el rostro de la joven de vestido turquesa vino a mi mente y con él me dormí.

* * *

_**Hola chics bonits ya volvi y lo prometido es deuda, ya tenía idea que tal vez para el sábado no lo sacaba pero ya aqui está la segunda parte del baile...**_

**_ Lo sé tan lejos pero tan cerca pero no os desepereís ya casi se conocen bueno o por lo menos van a tener un acercamiento más grande..._**

**_ Bueno espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a ls que siguen mi historia, me agrada saber que les gusta la historia y también el one shot de febrero..._**

**_Un especial agradecimiento a Ginegine que es una de las lectoras veteranas de esta historia y que gracias a sus comen me motiva a seguir escribiendo Grax.._**

**_ Bueno espero escribir ponto pero para el nuevo capi si me falta un poquito más! De adelanto les puedo dejar esto_**

**_" _**_Justo ese día, a eso hora, en esa sala nuestras vidas cambiaron..."_

_En el hospital yo trataba de salvar a una de las personas involucradas en el accidente, mientras que él veía como se le iba la vida a la persona que él amaba..._

_**Bueno nos estamos leyendo **_

**_ Bye_**

**_ Puplechik..._**


	16. El fin de nuestros sueños

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde el baile de beneficencia, en ese día 2 eventos conmocionaron mi vida, aún recuerdo como fue cuando llegué a mi edificio.

_**Flashback**_

_-Srta. Swan- dijo el Sr. Crow, portero de mi edificio, su saludo resulto un poco nervioso._

_- Señor Crow- lo salude con una sonrisa_

_-Señorita algo sucedió en su departamento, alguien irrumpió en el, hemos llamado a la policía, los cuales duraran unos minutos más en venir por contratiempos con el tráfico._

_- De acuerdo- le respondí un poco en shock porque solo mi departamento había sido violentado._

_La policía llego en cinco minutos, por lo que me acompañaron hasta mi piso y entraron a comprobar el estado de mi departamento._

_- Por extraño que parezca señorita no hay señales de que se hayan robado nada, eso sí el grado de destrucción fue bastante grande- me dijo el oficial con cara de pena_

_- Iré a verlo-_

_- Señorita antes una pregunta, existe alguien quien pudiese ser el causante de este daño-_

_- La verdad no se me ocurre quien-_

_- Y usted joven dejo algún desconocido pasar- le dijo el otro oficial a Justin_

_- No señor el que ha pasado a este piso fue el señor Anderson, el novio de la señorita-_

_- En todo caso igual pueden mentir sobre que piso se dirigían y acabar en el de la señorita- dijo el oficial_

_- Me temo que sí eso puede suceder, sin embargo no ha venido mucha gente hoy en la noche-_

_No podía esperar más, así que los dejé hablando con Justin y entre a mi departamento, y lo que vi me horrorizo. La sala estaba dispersa y el espejo por el cual nos veíamos esta tarde estaba hecho añicos, el vidrio de la mesa de la sala estaba roto y por lo visto había sido mi joyero lo que habían utilizado para romperlo, las cortinas habían sido arrancadas y viendo detenidamente los sillones se podían ver los cortes que se les habían hecho. Encendí un foco porque la lámpara también estaba en el suelo rota y la luz por lo visto había sido apagada en la caja de breakers, me dirigí a encenderlos y notar con horror el resto del departamento, en la cocina se había tirado casi todo lo que se vio a mano y uno de los cuchillos todavía tenía pegado una pluma, por lo que supuse que el estado de mi cuarto no debía ser alentador, me dirigí como robot al cuarto, este tenía todo tirado, roto mi espejo y mis almohadas, decidí que no podía pasarla noche aquí ya mañana podría ver los desastres y solucionarlos; pero por ahora quedarse allí sería como torturarme y deprimirme más, tome una gran inspiración y decidí salir de allí, pasaría la noche en un hotel… el que me quedará más cerca._

_**Fin Flashback**_

El segundo suceso me impacto dos veces esa noche, porque antes de dormirme el recuerdo del hombre que había visto en el baile volvió aparecerse y hasta en mis sueños estuvo, aunque siempre distante, era como si no pudiese alcanzarlo.

De la investigación no sacaron nada concluyente; ya que el edificio no contaba con cámaras en cada piso, tan solo en la entrada y allí se veía varía gente entrar; sin embargo no sabía porque estaba pasando por alto un suceso muy importante como obvio que explicaría lo que sucedió…

Pero incluso todo esto junto no supera en importancia el suceso ocurrido hace 3 días…

_**Flashback**_

_Había salido a comer con James, entramos a un nuevo restaurante francés pero no puse mucha atención al nombre ya que hoy James se estaba portando muy cariñoso y detallista, la noche la habíamos empezado con un concierto de música clásica, la cual no le gusta para nada a James pero sabe que a mí me fascina… y ahora entrabamos a este restaurante donde nos llevaron a un área que era más apartada y que las mesas estaban bien separadas y ocultas unas de otras._

_-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Kimberly y seré su camarera esta noche- nos saludo un joven_

_- Buenas Noches, podría empezar trayendo champán, es que estamos celebrando- dijo James a la joven sin dejar de darme miradas rápidas mientras lo decía_

_- De acuerdo en un momento se la traigo- nos dijo mientras dejaba encima de la mesa el menú y retirándose para ir por el champán_

_-James que celebramos-_

_- Algo que te voy a decir ahora- me dijo mientras me corría la silla para que yo me sentará_

_- Isabella sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero solo quiero decirte que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir un día más separado de ti- yo vi con perplejidad cuando ponía su rodilla en el piso- supongo que lo que quiero decir es obvio- dijo mientras sacaba de su sacó una caja con una sortija- Te casarías conmigo-_

_Esta muy asombrada y solo respondí – sí – mientras bajaban lágrimas de felicidad por mis mejillas._

_Cenamos con tranquilidad, y luego el me acompaño al departamento, como siempre entramos y las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas pero fuimos interrumpidos por Alice quien me llamo llorando y no le entendía nada de lo que decía por teléfono. James no quedo muy feliz que tuviéramos que parar puesto que yo me estaba dejando llevar un poco más de lo común pero por hoy habían sido suficientes emociones por el día por lo que decidí agarrar la llamada de Alice con alivio e ir en busca de mi amiga._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Desde entonces James y yo no habíamos podido hablar con calma, ya que le salió un viaje de negocios y volvería entre hoy y mañana. Hoy me tocaba el turno diurno por lo que estaba llegando al hospital.

Durante el día tuve que atender a poca gente por extraño que pareciese, iba saliendo de Emergencias cuando me encontré con la doctora Mallory, encargada del área de cirugía plástica, lo cual se notaba por su aspecto, ella era la viva imagen de su rama, aunque a veces tendía a exagerar.

- Isabella- fue su saludo con voz chillona y tono desdeñoso

- Doctora Mallory- yo siempre trataba a Lauren, que era su nombre con respeto pero ella no tenía esa misma cortesía para mí.

- Por lo visto hoy está todo muy tranquilo en emergencias- yo volví a ver como si tuviera otra cabeza, sé que es una superstición pero varias veces había sucedido, que cuando alguien denominaba esta sala como tranquila todo entraba en un vórtice que nos ponía frenéticos por tanto trabajo.

- Doctora Swan- me llamo Emily saliendo de en el momento que sonaban los localizadores, tan solo negué con la cabeza y atravesé las puertas para salir a la sala de emergencias

- Que sucedió Emily- le pregunte mientras nos ubicamos en las puertas de emergencias

- Un accidente doctora, un camión no pudo parar y se llevo cuatro carros además que los mismos ocasionaron otros choques menores-

- Ok, estás lista- le pregunte en el momento que veía a dos ambulancias entrar a la plaza enfrente de las puertas de emergencia…

**Tanya POV**

Había pasado una semana desde el baile, a esa actividad fue la última que asistiría como esposa de Edward, hoy hablaríamos había quedado a las 10 en un parque, lo decidí así porque temprano tenía una cita con la diseñadora de Sparkle, la señorita Brandon, además que desayunaría con Feliz que se encontraba en las ciudad por negocios.

Llegue a Sparkle a las 8 de la mañana, Edward me había ofrecido el auto pero lo rechace ya que luego me iría con Feliz.

- Buenos Días- saludo la recepcionista

- Buenos Días, mi nombre es Tanya Cullen y tengo una cita con la diseñadora Alice Brandon-

- Claro la señorita Brandon la atenderá en un momento-

Me senté en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en frente de la recepción y tome una revista para ojearla

-Señora Cullen- escuche una voz soprano llamarme

- Señorita Brandon- la salude estrechando su mano y a la vez que la reconocía como la mujer que me había ganado en la subasta.

- Ah me acuerdo de usted- me dijo dándome una sonrisa

- Si usted fue la que me ganó en la subasta- le dije correspondiendo su sonrisa

- Bueno es un placer conocerla, sígame por favor- me dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia una de las puertas que eran por lo visto salas de juntas.

- Bueno tengo entendido que usted desea abrir una boutique acá en Seattle y también distribuir mi ropa tanto aquí como en sus otras boutiques- me dijo luego que nos sentáramos

- Así es, como sabrá yo tengo a la empresa Amaizing, pero también me gustaría ser distribuidora de Sparkle, en la zona de San Francisco donde se encuentra mi boutique poseo la exclusividad de Amaizing y me gustaría lo mismo para Sparkle-

- Bueno eso habría que verlo porque por lo menos acá en Seattle ya tenemos una boutique que nos distribuye, además estamos nosotros, sin embargo en San Francisco no tenemos ninguna sucursal ni boutiques donde nos distribuyamos por lo que si se podría hablar de exclusividad allí- me dijo seria

- Me parece bien solo que igual me gustaría distribuir aquí la marca-

- De acuerdo, solo faltaría finiquitar los detalles ya con los abogados y los contratos, nosotros tenemos ya un abogado que se encarga de eso, esta es su tarjeta para que su abogado hable con él y cerrar así el trato- me dijo mientras extendía hacia mí una tarjeta de presentación

- Bueno muchas gracias por todo señorita Brandon, y fue un placer conocerla-

- Lo mismo digo señora Cullen- respondió acompañándome a la puerta de la sala.

Salí de Sparkle y en el estacionamiento estaba Félix esperándome, salió del auto y me saludo con un beso muy apasionado, ya que llevábamos muchos días sin vernos

- Hola- lo salude con una gran sonrisa, él iba a responderme cuando fuimos interrumpidos por otra voz

- Disculpe señora Cullen olvido su abrigo- me volví hacia ella con una sonrisa un poco rígida

- Gracias- le dije mientras tomaba el abrigo

- Con gusto, hasta luego- ella se fue con pasos de prisa, supongo que también fue incomodo para ella

- Nos vamos, cariño- dijo Félix un poco serio

Nos subimos al auto y salimos del estacionamiento, noté que Félix seguía muy serio.

- Que sucede

- Yo simplemente no quiero seguir siendo un secreto, sabes que si te divorciarás evitaríamos escenas como la que acaba de suceder-

- Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte más por eso, pensaba hablar con Edward pronto-

- Con pronto a que te refieres- me dijo todavía serio

- Bueno ahora que lo pienso puede ser perfectamente hoy- le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que a la hora de la verdad sería más difícil que tan solo decirlo

- De acuerdo pero no te sientas tan presionada en hacerlo hoy-

- Tranquilo la decisión ya estaba tomada y hablarlo con él solo es un aspecto que falta por hacer-

- Pero estás segura que te dará el divorcio-

- Conociendo a Edward no será fácil pero después de que le exponga mis razones, me lo dará, él no es de obligar a una persona a estar a su lado-

- Bueno esperemos y todo salga bien- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en el dorso

- Ya lo verás que sí-

El resto del camino lo hicimos hablando de otros temas, llegamos a un restaurante, y tomamos el desayuno con calma entre conversaciones sobre el trabajo de ambos y sobre el nuevo contrato. Félix se negó que me fuese en taxi al parque donde me encontraría con Edward, yo así lo hubiese preferido pero por estar unos momentos más con él accedí que me llevase hasta una cuadra antes del parque

- Bueno cariño sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas- me dijo mientras nos despedíamos

- Sí no te preocupes- le dije mientras le daba un último beso y salía del auto.

- Te llamo más tarde- le dije y cerré la puerta.

Camine por el parque, y me senté en una de las bancas a esperar por Edward. Habían pasado 15 minutos y me extrañaba que Edward no hubiese llegado, él siempre había sido muy puntual. Revise el celular y me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de voz de Edward, lo más seguro es que lo recibiera mientras desayunaba con Félix

"_Cariño no voy a poder ir a nuestra cita, porque mi padre ha tenido una emergencia y me ha pedido la ayuda, disculpa por avisarte tan tarde pero espero y escuches este mensaje a tiempo"._

Escuche la hora y efectivamente me había llamado mientras estaba desayunando. Decidí llamar rápido a Félix, que no debería de estar muy largo.

- "Hola amor que ha pasado"- me contesto

- Cielo, Edward me llamo y dijo que no podía venir, así que si no estás muy lejos podemos salir a algún lado-

- No te preocupes ya voy por ti solo estaba recogiendo unas telas especiales cerca del parque-

- Ok te espero, te cuidas-

- Igual amor, en un momento estoy ahí- dijo y me colgó-

Camine hacia donde Félix me había dejado y allí le esperé, no habían pasado 5 minutos cuando él llego

- Hola de nuevo- le dije dándole un beso

- Hola y bueno a donde vamos- pregunto con una sonrisa

- Mmm no sé agarra en dirección al centro y allí vemos.

En el camino escuchamos música y hablamos sobre la tela que el acaba de recoger y las ideas que tenían para esta los diseñadores. Estábamos sobre la calle Mercer, el semáforo cambio a verde dándonos así vía y Félix paso; sin embargo un tráiler no paro en el semáforo en la intersección, tan solo vi las luces del mismo, y volví a ver la cara de Félix quien aceleraba para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte…

- Te amo- le dije en el momento que sentí el impacto

**Edward POV**

Hoy había sido un día de imprevistos, tenía que reunirme con Tanya en el parque Bhy Kracker**, sin embargo mi padre necesito ayuda en una operación, y al encontrarme yo con él en el hospital decidí ayudarle, ya llame a Tanya pero no me contestó supuse que seguía con la diseñadora, por lo que le deje un mensaje para que no me esperará en vano.

Al salir de la operación noté que Tanya no me había devuelto el mensaje, por lo que supuse que no lo había visto, tal vez si podíamos vernos

- Papá me voy, quede con Tanya y aunque le avise que lo más seguro es que no llegaría aún no me ha respondido-

- De acuerdo hijo, tranquilo y más bien gracias por ayudarme en la operación-

- Con gusto, sabes que me quedaría contigo pero ella puede estar esperándome-

- sí hijo, ve con cuidado- me despidió mi padre y salí del hospital con dirección al parque.

Llegue al parqueo del hospital y tome el auto, prendí la radio y comencé a ir bastante rápido a través de las calles, la canción que sonaba era vieja pero no recordaba bien de quien era, iba más concentrado en no chocar, si bien el parque quedaba un poco lejos no era más de 20 minutos, pare en un semáforo justo cuando termino la canción y a tan solo una cuadra del parque apague el radio y baje del carro, busqué por el parque y no vi a Tanya, la llame al celular y no contestó lo más seguro es que ya fuera de camino a la casa.

Subí al auto y encendí de nuevo el radio, ahora podría ir un poco más lento.

"_Y ahora una canción que representó un trío perfecto, la ex agrupación Sin Bandera junto a Víctor Manuel en Maldita Suerte, aquí en los 40 principales"_

Esta canción la conocía aunque por extraño que parezca sentí algo extraño al escucharla, es como si me dijese algo…

"**Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**

**Vivir para ti**

**Morir cada segundo.**

**Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!**

**El cielo se desplomo**

**Mi cielo se desplomo..."**

La canción terminó y pasó directamente a un reporte.

"_Les informamos que ha ocurrido una colisión sobre la calle Mercer, enfrente del Centro Seattle, en la quinta avenida, todavía no sabemos la cantidad de heridos lo que si sabemos es que las personas están siendo trasladadas el hospital más cercano, además la colisión se dio entre un camión y un automóvil, el cual a su vez se estrello con otro. El grado de las heridas puede ser alto debido a la magnitud del choque, les tendremos más información más tarde"_

Me di cuenta que el accidente era tan solo a unas calles de donde me encontraba en este momento, conduje hasta allí ya que el reportero no dijo cuántos heridos habían y podrían necesitar ayuda.

Llegué al lugar del accidente, como habían dicho en el reporte el choque se había dado principalmente entre un camión y un automóvil; pero a causa del impacto este había arrastrado a otro auto el cual no estaba tan en malas condiciones como el que fue golpeado directamente con el camión, los bomberos ya se encontraban allí para tratar de sacar a las víctimas tanto de los carros como el señor del camión.

Yo bajé de mi auto justo cuando de uno de los automóviles sacaban a un hombre rubio, el cual no sé porque se me hacía conocido; sin embargo los cortes de su rostro eran muy marcados por lo que no podía estar seguro, cuando sacaron al pasajero que iba en el asiento del copiloto sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cara, no lo podía creer esa cabellera y esas facciones aunque un poco destrozadas yo las reconocería donde fuera…

- Tanya- Grité al notar que el acompañante era mi esposa, me podían decir que no podía estar seguro que era ella, pero todo lo que sentía me decía que era cierto.

- Señor- me llamo la atención un paramédico

- Ella es mi esposa- le dije con voz ronca a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por mis ojos

- ¿Esta seguro? - me vio con escéptico al ver el estado en que se encontraba

- Claro- le dije y tome de sus manos el anillo de matrimonio en el que se leía nuestra inscripción:

"_Tanya y Edward por siempre juntos" 12/05/07_

-Bueno señor, suba a la ambulancia- me dijo el paramédico.

Yo lo seguí como autómata ni siquiera podía recordar que era médico. Llegamos al centro de emergencias rápido aunque a mi criterio el recorrido se me hizo eterno.

**Bella POV**

Uno de los paramédicos bajo

- Tyler- lo salude- que tenemos- le pregunte

- Hombre 45 años, pérdida de conciencia durante el traslado de la ambulancia, presión de 65-

Yo atendí al que parecía ser la víctima de una gran colisión, estabilizamos el paciente, cuando escuche al doctor Yorkie discutir con alguien, me acerque a un hombre que estaba de espaldas en frente de la camilla que tenía a una mujer de cabello rubio cereza y muy pálida, el hombre se veía enojado y no era para menos ya que el doctor Yorkie estaba siendo un tanto grosero, cuando puse mi brazo en él fue como si una corriente me hubiese recorrido el brazo, el hombre se volvió pero justo en ese momento la enfermera Young me llamo

- Doctora Swan el paciente está entrando en paro-

**Edward POV**

Me tope con un doctor joven de aspecto como adolescente ya que conservaba un poco de acné así como marcas del que ya no tenía.

- Soy el Dr. Yorkie – se presento

- Que tenemos- pregunto al paramédico y a la vez me veía a mí- Lo siento señor pero debe retirarse y dejarme trabajar- dijo en tono que pretendía ser comprensivo y amable, pero para mí resultaba insultante, no tenía la paciencia para escuchar sus palabras

-Soy el Dr. Cullen esposo de la víctima- me presente aunque mi voz sonaba ruda y poco amedrentadora, ya que el médico se puso nervioso. No me respondió ya que el sonido de Tanya entrando en paro nos interrumpió, el doctor se precipito para realizar las compresiones y atenderla junto con la enfermera, yo estaba en shock, salí de el y me dispuse a caminar ya que me sentía impotente

- Por Favor Señor retírese y déjenos trabajar-

Estaba a punto de estampar mi puño contra la cara del médico cuando sentí un tacto en mi brazo que me relajo. Volví mi rostro a la doctora que estaba a mi derecha cuando mis ojos chocaron con una mirada chocolate conocida

- Doctora Swan- la lamo una enfermera- el paciente está entrando en paro- la doctora corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre y yo volví mi vista a Tanya

- Carguen 300- oí al doctor decir aunque para mí es como si en realidad eso no estuviera sucediendo- Despejen-

Tanya no recuperaba el pulso.

- Carguen 350-

- No reacciona- respondió la enfermera

- Carguen 400-

- Doctor- dijo la enfermera yo solo los veía con incredulidad yo conocía esa mirada el doctor se volvió hacia mí y dijo

- Lo siento no hay nada que pueda hacer, tengo que declararla; hora de la muerte 12:18

**Bella POV**

Me volví rápidamente al paciente, yo trabajaba arduamente para estabilizar al hombre, la sorpresa me la lleve que al levantar la vista y encontrarme a James estrellando fuertemente sus labios contra una pelirroja que estaba en otra camilla yo estaba como en shock no lo podía creer.

En eso escuche carguen 400 volví mi vista a la mujer rubia y al hombre a su lado.

Justo ese día, a esa hora, en esa sala nuestras vidas cambiaron. En el hospital yo trataba de salvar a una de las personas involucradas en el accidente mientras que él veía como se le iba la vida a la persona que él amaba.

Logré salir de mi estado al ver estabilizarse al señor que atendía.

- Doctor- dijo la enfermera, yo ya sabía lo que venía me acerque rápidamente al hombre de pie y justo cuando el doctor pronunció las fastidiosas palabras

- Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer, tengo que declararla- yo estaba a la par del hombre y pude en su mirada un dolor que me estremeció- hora de la muerte 12:18- yo puse mi mano en su brazo, luego me vi inmersa en un abrazo estrangulador, sentí mi hombro mojado por las lágrimas del señor, yo solo intentaba darle consuelo mientras lo llevaba al área de recepción sabía que debía sacarlo de allí, nos sentamos en las duras bancas a esperar que su llanto cesará un poco.

- Edward- vi una señora acercarse yo sabía quién era, ella era la madre de Emmett, la había visto el día del baile luego vi que detrás venía el doctor Cullen por lo que quien tenía abrazado debía ser el hermano de Em.

- Mamá- dijo con voz ronca separándose de mí, ella se sentó a la par de su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente, yo me puse de pie para darle espacio al doctor.

- Dra. Swan- me saludo dándome un apretón en el hombre y paso a sentarse a las par de su hijo.

Él solo hablaba en balbuceos sin sentido para sus padres

- No lo puedo creer-

- Me ha dejado

- Se ha ido- al decir esta frase el doctor me volvió a ver como para confirmar si lo que había escuchado estaba bien, asentí sabiendo que él necesitaba esa confirmación, con ello solo abrazó más fuerte a su hijo. En eso entró con todo el escándalo posible Em.

- Ed- dijo corriendo hacia su hermano

El hermano se soltó de sus padres y dejo que su hermano los agarrara en un gran abrazó, todos tenían miradas tristes y la madre de Em soltaba lágrimas continuamente. Yo decidí apartarme y darles su momento privado, iba a volver a la sala de emergencias cuando me encontré con el doctor Yorkie.

- A dónde vas- le pregunte cuando vi que iba a tomar rumbo a la familia de Em

- Tengo que preguntarles si van a donar sus órganos- este hombre no tenía sentido del tacto

- Dame la forma y yo haré que la llenen- le dije mientras esperaba que me entregara el expediente y todo, él tenía una mirada de que iba a decir una grosería, yo tan solo levante mi ceja para expresar tácitamente que mejor mantuviera sus palabras para si mismo, por lo visto entendió mi mirada y tan solo me entrego el expediente. Yo esperé que todos se calmaran un poco más y me acerque al doctor Cullen.

- Doctor lo siento pero deben llenar unas formas- el doctor me dio una mirada comprensiva y se acerco a su hijo

- Hijo sé que es difícil pero necesitan saber qué hacer con Tanya y que llenes todo.

Él levanto su mirada hacia su padre con un gran dolor reflejada en ella, pero luego se coloco como una máscara de serenidad y asintió; sabía que esa calma era solo exterior, por dentro todavía debía sentir que moría, él me dio una mirada seria; pero todavía se podía apreciar el dolor que sentía

- Gracias- dijo tomando el expediente y empezando a llenar la información.

Me entrego el expediente, él deseaba donar los órganos de su esposa

- Gracias- le dije después de leer eso, no podía siquiera imaginar lo difícil que era para él esto, yo me fui a dejar todo en manos del doctor Yorkie, luego que le devolviera el expediente paso a realizar todos los procesos necesarios.

**Edward POV**

Al escuchar esas palabras, no lo podía creer sentí una mano en mi brazo y tan solo abrace a esa persona que se había acercado con la intensión de darme consuelo, sentí que caminábamos pero estaba destrozado por lo que no me importaba nada.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas pero yo seguía pegado a ella su aroma como de flores y fresas traía como un consuelo a mi desasosiego.

- Edward- escuche la voz de mi madre

- Mamá- dije separándome de la mujer que abrazaba para abrazar a mi madre.

- Oh Edward, que ha pasado- me dijo con voz angustiada

- No lo puedo creer en un momento estaba viva y al siguiente no- - La perdí mamá, perdí a Tanya- - Me ha dejado- - No la volveré a ver- - Se ha ido

Todo esto salía de mis labios inconscientemente y no sabía cuánto habían entendido mis padres

- Ed- ese era mi hermano, yo me separe de mis padres y corrí hacia mi hermano

- La he perdido Em- le dije mientras él me aplastaba en un abrazo.

- Hermano tranquilo nosotros estamos contigo, no estás solo- me dijo en un intento de reconfortarme, yo solo lo abrazaba porque sentía que me iba a romper en pedazos si lo soltaba

- Hijo sé que es difícil pero necesitan saber qué hacer con Tanya y que llenes todo- Volví mi mirada a mi padre, busque fuerzas para aparentar una serenidad mientras disponía de todo.

Volví la vista a la mujer que tenía el expediente supuse que era una doctora por la bata, mi cerebro no daba para mucho…

-Gracias- le dije tomando el expediente y llenándolo.

Tanya y yo siempre que hablábamos de que hacer en casos así habíamos dicho que se le debía de dar una oportunidad para vivir a otra persona. Termine de llenarlo, yo estaba como un robot programado para solo hacer una cosa a la vez, y por ahorita era terminar esto rápido. Devolví el expediente a la doctora, ella lo leyó rápidamente y luego con voz impregnada de asombro dijo: - Gracias- yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza y me volví hacia donde estaba mi familia y me senté a esperar.

**Bella POV**

El resto del día paso como un soplo, no vi más al hermano de Emmett ni a él ya que tuve que atender otros pacientes, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había salido de trabajar.

Con todos los problemas había olvidado que vi a James y lo más importante con quien lo vi. Llegué al apartamento un poco triste pero sobretodo sentía incredulidad, no podía creerlo o no quería creer que llevaba tiempo que salía con otra mientras estaba conmigo. El timbre del apartamento me saco de mis pensamientos, al abrir la puerta me encontré con James, sabía que venía a terminar nuestro compromiso, pensé que tal vez en ese momento podría ser más real lo que estaba viviendo.

- Hola cariño- me saludo, me iba a dar un beso en los labios, pero yo me corrí por lo que termino dándome el beso en la mejilla

- Hola- lo salude un poco escéptica con respecto a sus intenciones

- Como estuvo tu día- era una pregunta común pero él siempre evitaba hacerla por no querer realmente saber la respuesta

- Un poco ajetreado, ya sabes hubo un accidente en la carretera-

- Ah si algo escuche en las noticias, pero tranquila sabes que no quiero hablar de esas cosas- me dijo con una sonrisa que sentí era falsa

- Mmm sí lo sé y el tuyo como estuvo- le pregunte a ver qué reacción tenía y si entraba de una vez en el tema.

- La verdad no hay mucho que contar, ya sabes cómo es- me dijo para de nuevo abrazarme, yo la verdad no entendía que pasaba.

- Bella amor- me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro hacia el suyo, mi mirada tuvo que reflejar la incredulidad que sentía por lo que estaba sucediendo

- Que sucede cariño, porque me ves así- me pregunto extrañado.

Yo la verdad no lo podía creer, en ese momento sentí como si una venda cayera de mis ojos y veía como era James realmente, todos mis sueños no eran más que quimeras, fantasías; era como ver un castillo de arena construido descuidadamente a la orilla del mar, y yo estaba presenciando como una ola lo derrumbaba.

- No puedo creerlo- dije en voz alta

- Cariño que te sucede, que no puedes creer- me dijo en tono preocupado que lo sentí falso

- James yo te vi hoy- le dije no soportando más esta situación

- En donde cariño- me dijo asombrado, sentí rabia pero me controle, porque eso causaría que llorará y no deseaba hacerlo frente a él

- En el hospital y antes de que inventes algo, te vi besando a una mujer pelirroja que se me hace conocida- le dije en tono ácido

- Ay amor que tontita que eres, eso no fue así- dijo en tono dulce que por primera vez no me convenció nada

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo te vi! No me mientas- le dije con tono duro

- En fin si así quieres las cosas, así serán- dijo en tono frío

- No entiendo porque lo hiciste- le dije odiando mi voz, que hasta mis oídos notaron el tono lastimero.

- Porque Victoria si es mujer, además no tienen problema en darme lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero – me dijo con tono de satisfacción

- Me estás diciendo que me fuiste infiel, porque no me acosté contigo- dije en tono asombrado, realmente no podía creer que esa fuera la razón.

- Al principio fue así pero luego fue solo porque me gustaba estar con ella- me respondió fríamente

- Si eso es así, me puedes decir que pretendías ahora comportándote como el novio perfecto- le dije indiferente

- Porque no he invertido tiempo en ti en vano- me dijo con fastidio, yo no entendía a que se refería con eso

- Porque perder tu tiempo invertido- le pregunte

- Porque todo este tiempo no me has dado lo que quería, incluso luego de habernos comprometido- me dijo con un tono como si hablara con un niño necio

- Así que tu pretendías que estuviera contigo hoy- le pregunte todavía asombrada

- Pues claro que creías que quería solamente-

- Yo creo que mejor dejamos esta conversación hasta aquí, y me haces el favor de largarte de mi casa- le dije intentando que no notara todos mis sentimientos

- Sabes que ya no importa, en todo caso, prefiero a Victoria- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

- Pues que sean muy felices- le dije mientras le entregaba el anillo de compromiso que me había dado.

Él salió dando un portazo y yo tan solo llegue a sentarme en el sillón antes de derrumbarme.

**Edward POV**

No sé realmente como llegue a la casa de mis padres, tan solo me vi acostado en mi cama vieja, de cuando estaba en el colegio, cuando la realidad cayó sobre mí de nuevo. Tanya había muerto, no volvería a verla, no despertaría cada mañana a su lado, cuando pensé en ello un dolor nuevo se sumo al anterior al recordar los planes que teníamos, nosotros deseábamos un bebé y ya no podría ser, no tendría un niño de piel nívea como la suya ni una mata de pelo de color rubio cereza TODOS MIS SUEÑOS SE HAN DERRUMBADO…

* * *

Holas chis muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo aunque casi llevaba como un año sin actualizar.

Gracias a la gente que me agrego como historia favorita y en sus alertas.

Nos estamos leyendo

P


	17. Tiempo de Cambio

**Edward POV**

Sí alguien m preguntara que sucedió luego de la muerte de mi esposa, le diría que no tengo ni idea solo recuerdo retazos del servicio fúnebre y como aún después de suplicas por parte de mi madre decidí regresar a San Francisco

_**Flashback**_

_Hijo porque mejor no te quedas un tiempo acá en Seattle, está bien si no quieres en nuestra casa; pero estarías más cerca de nosotros- me dijo mi madre luego que les dijera que iba a volver_

_No puedo mamá, debo volver a mi trabajo- le dije dándole una excusa muy pobre_

_Edward sabes tan bien como yo que se les otorga un tiempo antes de regresar- me dijo mi padre invalidando mi excusa_

_Lo sé papá pero en serio necesito volver- no podía seguir así, no me sentía con ánimos de nada y la verdad no quería arrastrar a mis familiares conmigo._

_Mi padre pareció entender, pero aunque mi madre también entendía podía ver el daño que le hacía al irme; ya que ella deseaba cuidarme como cuando de niño me lastimaba._

_No te preocupes mamá, te llamare cada semana- le dije mientras la abrazaba _

_De acuerdo hijo- me dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por su cara_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Al siguiente día tomé un avión de vuelta a San Francisco. Sabía que era hora de regresar a casa, solo que en este momento no me sentía con fuerzas para entrar en ella y recordar todo, así que opte por alquilar una habitación en un hotel cercano al hospital.

AL día siguiente no me incorpore al hospital sino que empecé a ver todo lo que debía hacer, no podía regresar a la casa por lo que opte por rentar un apartamento, que no fuera muy grande tan solo lo básico. Después me dirigí a la tienda de Tanya estuve alrededor de 20 minutos al frente antes de poder bajar del auto.

Buenas Tardes Sr. Cullen- me saludo Irina

Buenas Tardes Irina- la salude. Por el testamento Tanya había dejado un 1/3 del negocio a Irina, el otro a su hermana Kate y el último a mí.

Desea ver las cuentas o viene a visitar- me dijo dándome una mirada triste

La verdad no tengo fuerzas para verla todavía, pero me preguntaba si te molestaría si por ahora dejo la oficina de Tanya como esta-

No Señor, yo tan solo tome los papeles de la oficina necesarios; pero su escritorio sigue tal y como ella lo dejo-

Gracias Irina, yo pasaré en uno de estos días para recoger todo- le dije aunque no muy seguro de lo que decía

De acuerdo Sr. Cullen- me dijo

Bueno yo tengo que irme, hasta luego

Hasta luego

Volví al hotel a recoger mis cosas y a firmar mi salida; ya que a partir de hoy iba a solo vivir en el nuevo departamento.

Mis días se convirtieron en semas y así casi llevaba un mes en el cuál solo vivía para el hospital, sabía que mis amigos y familiares seguían preocupados por mí pero no podía hacer nada para eliminar dicha preocupación; como salida para demostrarles que estaba mejor decidí reiniciar mi vida social y invite a Jessica a una cita.

Buenas Noches Jessica- le dije después de que abriera su puerta

Buenas Noches Dr. Cullen- me dijo mientras pestañaba exageradamente

Por favor Jessica no estamos en el hospital llámame Edward

De acuerdo Eddie- yo trate de pasar eso por encima y decidi abrirle la puerta del copiloto

Bueno y a donde vamos- me pregunto

Hice una reservación para cenar, si te parece bien

Claro Eddie lo que tu quieras- me dijo mientras sonreía, sabía que intentaba ser amena pero no lo estaba logrando

Cuando llegamos al restaurante se puso a contarme de todos lo conocidos que habían ido a él y muchos más chismes, lo único que agradecí es que al ser ella tan habladora yo solo aportaba monosílabos a la conversación; luego de lo que parecieron horas por fin terminamos y salíamos del restaurante.

Y ahora a donde- me dijo con una gran sonrisa como la de un niño en navidad

En realidad de vuelta a tu casa; ya que mañana debemos estar temprano en el hospital- le dije en tono de disculpa

¡Oh! Si tienes razón- me dijo con tono triste me sentí mal por ella pero no al punto de decirle que continuáramos la noche.

Al acompañarla a su puerta ella se inclino y me beso, yo la deje ser por unos minutos y luego la aparte suavemente.

Buenas Noches Jessica- me despedí

Buenas Noches Eddie- me dijo y entró

Subí al auto y maneje hasta al departamento, ahí logre llegar al baño antes de devolver todo lo que había cenado; ya que sentí culpa por el beso es como si le hubiese sido infiel a Tanya. Después de esa experiencia fallida no volví a salir con nadie, aunque Jessica insistía la ignoraba olímpicamente

Hola Ed, todo bien hermano – me saludo Ben, mientras recogía expedientes

Sí amigo todo bien y tú- le di una sonrisa que esperaba fuera verdadera aunque creo que no me salió muy bien por la cara con que me respondió

Bien por dicha, oye has pensado lo de la plaza en el Mercy- me dijo entusiasmado

No

Sí fue una pregunta tonta, lo sé andas en otro mundo pero el director lo dijo ayer en la reunión- me dijo serio la verdad no recordaba haber asistido a la reunión

Ah sí eso- le dije para no dejarme en evidencia

Deberías considerarlo sabes, un nuevo comienzo, además estarías cerca de tus familiares- me dijo

Sí la verdad debo considerarlo- le dije mientras por primera vez me ponía a pensar realmente en ello. La verdad ahora nada me ataba a San Francisco tan solo los recuerdos, y por ahora eran estos lo que no me permitían seguir adelante

Sabes Ben puede que tengas razón- le dije

Él tan solo me sonrió y me dijo – Ya sabía que no podías vivir sin mí- dijo en tono bromista

Porque tú vas- le pregunte

Claro amigo por eso te lo decía la verdad quiero pasarme allí para estar más cerca de mis familiares- me dijo serio

Si entonces mejor será ir a hablar con el director no vaya a ser que nos quiten las plazas- le dije entre risas; ya que ambos contábamos con una buena reputación pero de igual forma nos dirigimos a la oficina del director a hablar con él.

Esa noche llamé a mamá y le dije que aplicaría para el puesto del hospital, ella como es lógico lloro porque al fin tendría a sus dos hijos cerca de ella, además aunque no lo dijo sabía que seguía preocupada por mí.

Antes de contar la llamada le recordé el hecho de que el puesto todavía no era mío entonces que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones, pero ella hizo oídos sordos a este comentario al decir que estaba segura que me lo darían sino que haría que mi padre buscará una plaza en su hospital.

Yo lo deje así y me despedí mandándoles saludos tanto a mi hermano como a mi padre.

Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cheney presentarse a la oficina del director- dijo una voz en el parlante. Yo termine de atender a una pequeña y luego me dirigí a la oficina

Al llegar allí ya Ben se encontraba ahí y la secretaría nos hizo pasar de una vez.

Bueno doctores supongo que adivinan la razón por la que los llamó- nos dijo el director

Sí señor creo que tiene que ver con lo de las plazas del Mercy o me equivoco- dijo Ben

Tiene usted razón Dr. Cheney y aunque me duela decirlo los dos han obtenido , felicidades- nos dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias señor- dijimos ambos

Espero que les gustase estar aquí y que consideren volver aunque sé que los dos se van por cuestiones familiares-

Sí señor así es- dijo Ben con una sonrisa

Bueno no queda más que decir, tan solo que los esperan en una semana

Gracias Señor y hasta luego- nos despedimos y salimos de la oficina del director

Ya afuera nos abrazamos y felicitamos mutuamente; luego yo pase a llamar a mi madre y creo que Ben hacía lo mismo ya que sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, sabía que mi madre esperaba ansiosa mi llamada

Hijo como estás- me saludo feliz

Bien mamá, y tú- le pregunte

Bien por dicha , aquí ultimando unos detalles de la casa del Sr. Johansson

Hmmm, que bueno mamá, la verdad te llamaba para contarte que me acaban de dar el trabajo en el Mercy y que en una semana estoy en Seattle- le dije feliz ya que sabía que esta noticia la alegraría

Oh Edward porque no me lo dijiste apenas conteste- me reprocho con voz llorosa

Mamá estábamos hablando- le dije

Si pero esto es más importante mi niño viene a casa- me dijo y escuchaba pequeño sollozos

Sí mamá, a lo mejor llego antes para buscar un departamento, aunque tú me podrías ayudar con eso- le dije mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer en una semana

De que estás hablando Edward Anthony Cullen- me dijo mi madre con el mismo tono de voz con el que nos hablaba a Em y a mí cuando le jugábamos una pequeña broma a nuestra profesora

Mamá en Seattle no tengo nada tengo que buscar donde vivir- le dije en tono paciente

Como que no tienes nada y nuestra casa que es ¿NADA?- me dijo en tono de reproche

Mamá es su casa no quisiera invadir-

De que estás hablando , sabes perfectamente que tanto tu padre como yo seríamos muy felices de que vivieras con nosotros-

Bueno mamá si lo crees así de acuerdo, pero igual dile a papá, para que esté enterado-

Tranquilo hijo sabes que Carlisle estará bien con esta decisión-

Sí mamá lo sé, bueno tengo que dejarte para volver al trabajo

Sí hijo yo igual, espero tu llamada para saber el día y la hora en que llegas, bye te quiero mucho-

Yo también mamá, adiós-

El día paso rápido y pronto salí de mi turno, debía empezar a alistar todo para el viaje; pero lo primero que iba a realizar era lo más difícil. Me dirigí en camino de lo que una vez fue mi hogar. Al estar en frente sentí que se me iban las fuerzas de las piernas, camine como si cargara yunques en cada una de mis piernas, abrí la puerta y entre al recibidor, la casa se encontraba limpia gracias a un servicio de limpieza pero gritaba lo vacía que en realidad estaba, subí hasta nuestra habitación y pase a abrir la puerta viendo como mi mano temblaba al tomar el llavín y girarlo. Nuestro cuarto estaba igual que cuando nos fuimos ya que había solicitado que no lo tocaran, vi las fotos en el tocador, los frascos de perfumes de Tanya, las joyas y el maquillaje.

Bueno Edward más vale empezar- me dije para darme fuerzas

Empecé a empacar la ropa de Tanya, esta iría a la beneficencia, mientras las empacaba recordaba cada una de las ocasiones en que las uso, al terminar solo faltaba un vestido pero el destino de este no lo decidiría yo

Kate- dije después de que contestará el teléfono

Si quién es- me respondió la voz de mi cuñada

Soy yo Edward-

Oh Edward, como estás-

Yo esto… bien y tu- le dije mientras deshacía el nudo de mi garganta

Igual- me dijo en un tono de voz parecido al mío

Yo esto... te llamaba porque voy a cambiarme a un hospital en Seattle, y voy a embalar todo y vender la casa.-

Mmm si te entiendo-

Bueno en sí es que… cuando Tanya y yo…- tuve que respirar hondo antes de continuar- nos casamos ella siempre me dijo que te gusto su vestido y que ella esperaba que lo usarás en tu boda- le dije de un solo respiro

Oh…-

Yo estaba disponiendo su ropa para donarla pero su vestido de matrimonio es tuyo, así lo quería ella- le dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas

Bueno… cuando debes irte- me pregunto

En una semana debo de estar allá por lo que me voy un día antes-

Yo trataré de pasar mañana-

De acuerdo, además así ves si te quieres llevar algo más- le dije al saber que habían muchas cosas que tenían más valor sentimental que monetario.

Yo… sí… gracias… nos vemos.-

Nos vemos.- le dije y colgué

Después pase a guardar toda mi ropa en maletas, yo había sobrevivido con lo que me había llevado para Seattle y solo comprando unas pequeñas cosas, pero ahora me iba para siempre. Lo último que tome antes de volver al apartamento para dormir fue el álbum de fotos nuestras en el que había muchos recuerdos.

Los días pasaron volando y ya me encontraba en el avión de camino a Seattle estaba triste y ansioso, triste por todo lo que dejaba y ansioso por intentar salir adelante.

**Bella POV**

Mi vida había entrado en una rutina desde que deje de estar con James, del hospital iba al departamento y viceversa, salía muy poco tan solo unas pocas veces con Angie, Ali y Rose. Trate de no deprimirme porque como dice Alice el demostró ser un hombre que no valía la pena; pero la tristeza que sentía era en realidad por los sueños perdidos como por la confianza en mi criterio hacia las personas en general, no podía entender como no fui a darme cuenta como era en realidad James.

Las chicas estaban muy contentas por sus novios así que trataban que saliéramos a menudo todos juntos, por suerte no me sentía como la 5 rueda ya que Angie me acompañaba.

Hoy fue un día normal en el hospital, sin embargo eran los últimos de 3 personas muy queridas para todo el personal, 3 doctores se jubilaban lo que nos dejaba con 3 plazas, me había enterado que la plaza de neurología y la de pediatría se la habían dado a unos doctores de San Francisco mientras que la de cardiología todavía no lo habían decidido, este se lo "pelaban" un doctor de Oklahoma y uno de Chicago, la despedida de los doctores fue simple sin embargo muy emotiva ya que eran doctores que llevaban mucho tiempo conviviendo con nosotros.

Luego de la pequeña fiesta varios doctores decidieron continuar en el bar cerca del hospital.

Vienes Bella- me pregunto Angie

No amiga tengo el departamento hecho un desastre, voy a aprovechar que no tengo el nocturno e ir a acomodar- le dije

Oh Bella no puedes dejarlo- me dijo con cara de fastidio

No en serio amiga, además estoy muy cansada-

De acuerdo- me dijo mientras salía del hospital

Lo que decía era verdad ya que el departamento si estaba desordenado solo que no tanto; pero la verdad era que no deseaba salir. Me fui del hospital con la esperanza que pasaran los días rápido para que fuera la llegada de los doctores, ya que el doctor Smith me había solicitado ser la guía del doctor que se incorporaba a neurología.

* * *

**GRACIAS a todas las personas que siguen pendientes de mi historia, y sorry por durar tanto pero me habia sido casi imposible terminar el capi y lo peor sacar tiempo para pasarlo a la compu espero poner el que sigue antes de que termine esta semana que viene.**

**Y ya saben cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva jajajaja) u opiniones siempre son bien recibidas...**

**Grax nos estamos leyendo **

**Purplechik**


End file.
